Matter of Importance
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Grant Ward had a chance to run, to escape with HYDRA when they tried to rescue him but he stayed. He fought HYDRA, saved agents who beat him for fun and stayed beside the girl who he'd betrayed and lost. When asked why, he only stated "somethings are more important than freedom." And she is, more important than his own freedom but is she also his chance at redemption?
1. Somethings are More Important

Matter of Importance

Spoilers: Season 2 promo

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Marvel owns it all!

* * *

><p>Skye found herself standing by an SUV as several agents lead her former SO to the vehicle. His head was down and his arms and hands in chains, not that it would stop him if he wanted to get away. She merely nodded to the second specialist on their team as he opened the door, Lance Hunter looked at the young agent as Grant Ward was loaded into the vehicle.<p>

"You sure you don't want me to come?"

"Yeah, it won't be a long transport and he's surrounded by agents."

Hunter chuckled, "it's not the security I'm worried about. I'm more worried about your safety, I read that he resets the violent ranking system."

The door was open so both turned at a whisper, "she's the only one safe around me."

Ward didn't look at them or defend himself when the agent beside him knocked his head back. The specialist was left with a bloody nose but still didn't respond, even when the second agent jabbed him in the side with his elbow. Hunter chuckled, "not so tough anymore huh mate?"

Skye shut the door to the SUV before walking around the passenger side, getting in and nodded to the driver to begin the long drive. Reaching under the seat she withdrew a small bag that held medical supplies. Removing a few tissues, she turned slightly and held them out to Ward. He reached out to take them and just as he hand them, the agent beside him attempted to grab them from his hands.

"Touch him again Agent Grady, or anything I personally hand him, and I promise you that when you return to base you'll be nursing a broken hand." Skye looked back at the agent as Ward put the tissues to his nose, "Ward maybe a prisoner but he's still a human being and Director Coulson won't tolerate you beating the crap out of another human being without legitimate reason, I won't either." He stared at her, "is that understood?"

The man nodded, "yes ma'am."

As she turned around, she met Ward's eyes and she saw pride in the murky brown. As she looked ahead she couldn't help but smile at the fact she'd impressed her old SO.

* * *

><p>The ride was quiet besides Agent Matthews in the driver's seat talking to Agent Grady about the new recruits from the week before. Skye sat on her phone reading the SHIELD Common News or SHIELD's memo board.<p>

"And then Boston busted the rookie's ass because she dared to contradict him in the middle of the others. I swear the guy was going to blow an artery if she didn't shut up and when she finally did, we find out that she's Agent Newel's daughter." Matthews chuckled, "I think Boston was impressed."

"Agent Skye…" Ward spoke quietly and Skye turned to look at him, the other agents seemed to go quiet. "Two puppies."

Skye looked past him to the rear of the vehicle to see two SUVs, ones none of the others had noticed. "We're being followed. Evasive maneuvers immediately, weapons hot."

Before Grady could open the window to fire on the SUVs, bullets seemed to fly around them. Agent Roswell slumped forward as Grady fired out the window, bullets still reigning down on them. Ward lunged forward in his seat and pushed Skye down, neither agents noticing as they tried to drive and shoot at the vehicles. Skye turned her head slightly to see Ward as he ducked down, his chained hand on her back to keep her down. He met her eyes but said nothing, she got the understanding that he was trying to protect her.

"Can't lose them and they're gaining." Matthews spoke as the SUV spun, "they hit a tire, I can't do anything." The car spun before Matthews hit the break, causing the vehicle to roll.

* * *

><p>Grant Ward raised his head to see he was laying against Grady, who had obviously unconscious but bleeding. Trying to sit up, he looked towards the front of the vehicle to see Skye on her side, bleeding from her head as the driver lay against her. The sound of footsteps had Ward paying attention to the outside of the vehicle instead of Skye inside, the door opened and a face was seen.<p>

"Grant Ward, you're free so come on."

Ward took one look at Skye before crawling over Grady, allowing the man to help him out. He saw a team of three men emerge from one vehicle and two from the other. "And you are?"

The man started working on the chains and shackles, "Agent Mayer, served under Garrett and knowing SHIELD had captured his second we decided to get you back to HYDRA." Finally free from the shackles and chains, Ward rubbed his wrists. "After all, who better to lead us right?"

"Can I meet the others?"

"Why the hell not." He waved to the five men, "come meet your commander boys."

* * *

><p>They circled around and Ward immediately surveyed their weapons and armor packages despite the smile on his face. "Sir good to meet you." One of the men spoke, "heard a lot of stuff about you."<p>

Ward put a hand on the man's shoulders, "sorry to tell you this but most of it," he shrugged, "it's true." Without a second thought he grabbed the man's gun and started taking out the others, shooting all five before turning to Mayer. "Who told you to rescue me, I know you didn't do it on a whim?"

"No one ordered me." Ward shot him in the leg and he fell, the former specialist bent over and collected his weapon. "I swear…"

"Wrong…" The only sound in the universe that could make him stop let itself be heard.

"Grant stop, we need him." Ward turned slightly to see Skye crawling out from the vehicle, clearly dazed but composed and bleeding. She limped slightly and Ward lowered the weapon, watching as she picked up something near the detached side mirror. Without hesitating she threw it at him and when it landed by his foot he saw it was an ICER. "Use that."

He picked it up and pointed it at Mayer, "you heard the lady."

"You're a traitor, abandoning Garrett and his plan for SHIELD…for some whore."

Ward shot him in the arm and watched him fall back before staring at the man. "Wrong words."

* * *

><p>The man lay silent, knocked out by the ICER round as Ward made his way over to Skye. She looked at him but didn't move as he turned her head slightly to see the wound. "I'm fine, Grady and Matthews aren't."<p>

Bending down, he pulled Grady out by his tactical vest and bent down to check the man. Skye groaned as she bent down but met Ward's eyes. "He'll live, bleeding is superficial and just from being knocked around. I'll check on Matthews, you should call SHIELD and let them know where we are."

As he stood to move around to the other side of the overturned vehicle, Skye's voice made him pause. "You didn't run, you could have gone with them. Why didn't you?"

He found her eyes looking up at him and followed as he bent beside her. "I told you I wouldn't turn my back on you. I made some wrong choices but you were my only right one, you're worth more than my freedom." He stood and moved to the other side of the vehicle, pulling the agent with him.

Skye sat against the overturned vehicle and brushed her hair back. "How is he?"

"Alive, just unconscious." Ward sat down beside her, "you contact SHIELD yet?"

She peeled back her hair and pulled it into a ponytail. "After the attempted kidnapping by my psychotic, murder-loving father three months ago Coulson and May said if I wanted to continue field work than I'd have to be chipped. I have a microchip attached to my femur that records vitals and has GPS." Sighing, she looked at the former specialist. "I give it an hour before they arrive."

* * *

><p>Grady groaned before pulling a hand to his head. "What the hell happened?"<p>

Skye shrugged as she brushed dirt from her jeans, "we rolled, HYDRA tried to take Ward, he killed all but one and got you and Matthews out of the vehicle."

That had the man sitting up immediately to see Ward beside Skye, the former specialist just put up a hand as if to say hello. Grady narrowed his eyes, "why didn't you ICE him?"

"No need, he's not running." Skye leaned her head back, "besides, with you two knocked out I may have needed him if HYDRA had more men on the way."

"Let's take their damn vehicle and get the hell out of here." Grady started to stand and walk towards one of the HYDRA vehicles.

Skye sighed and looked at Ward, "he makes you look like a big damn fluffy bunny with that personality he has." She rolled her eyes, "Grady get back here, those things have trackers just like ours do and I don't even want to guess what other surprises they hold. SHIELD will be here within the hour so just calm down and enjoy the desert."

"I'm not sitting around here…"

"I said get back here and that's an order!" Skye raised her voice but kept it even. Grady paused and turned to look at her, "don't make me repeat myself. I can put a disciplinary action against you for disobeying orders, don't make me do that."

The man huffed over and leaned down to grab the gun beside Ward before sitting down. "Like I'm letting you have a weapon."

"Who am I going to shoot?"

"Shut up, without chains or not you're still a damn prisoner."

* * *

><p>Like she'd said, within an hour two SHIELD vehicles were rolling up and May got out of one. She walked over to them and Skye stood, with a little help from Ward as he gripped her arm to steady her. May looked at the bodies, vehicle and finally at Ward before speaking.<p>

"What the hell happened here?"

Skye motioned to the two abandoned vehicles, "HYDRA found us, shot at us and caused the vehicle to roll. Next thing I know, I wake up to Ward taking out their team and interrogating the knocked out one over there." She motioned to the unconscious HYDRA agent. "He then pulled Grady and Matthews from the vehicle, made sure they were alive before sitting down to wait."

May narrowed her eyes on Ward, "you could have run."

"Some things are more important than freedom." His eyes floated to Skye for a half-second before returning to the Calvary, however she hadn't missed the movement. "I'm prepared to return to my cell or wherever you want to put me."

"That'll be up to Director Coulson." She looked at Skye, "get him to the vehicle while I get Grady and Matthews squared away. Where's Roswell?"

Skye looked down, "he got hit when they started firing at us. If it wasn't for Ward I'd have been shot too."

Grady seemed to even look at Ward when the hacker-turned-field-agent spoke. "How?"

She shrugged, "he leaned forward and pushed me down while you were busy firing, several bullets missed me. I know because I saw them in the dashboard after they missed."

"Get to the vehicle." May's voice was stern but softer than before, an agent moved forward to handcuff Ward but she put an arm out. "He doesn't need restraints. Skye get loaded while we take care of this."

* * *

><p>AN: Well...is this the start of redemption for Ward? Who agrees that Skye will most likely be the light that makes him change?

Next...um, not sure yet.

Please read and review


	2. Loyalty to You

Matter of Importance

Spoilers: Season 2 promo

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Marvel owns it all!

* * *

><p>Phil Coulson looked up when the door to his office opened, he found May standing in the doorway with an unreadable expression. She stepped aside to reveal Skye, the younger agent had a cut on her temple and several scratches on her face. He rose as the two moved into the office, May shutting the door behind herself.<p>

"What happened with the transport?" He moved over to Skye and touched her arm, looking towards May. "Ward?"

The Calvary shook her head, "HYDRA, Ward is in custody again. We planned for everything but what actually happened, no one anticipated our prisoner saving our agents and remaining with them despite HYDRA offering him freedom. More impressive was he wasn't restrained the whole time or needed a weapon aimed at him."

"What am I missing?"

"When I arrived, Ward was sitting beside Skye and Grady like he was one of the agents transporting a prisoner instead of actually being the prisoner." May mere shrugged, "didn't fight anyone but HYDRA. I'm sure Skye's report will explain more once she submits it."

Skye looked at them both, "I came to just as Ward was about ready to take out the last HYDRA agent. I told him to stop and on a hunch, threw him my ICER. He ICEd the HYDRA agent before helping to pull Grady and Matthews from the overturned vehicle, making sure they were alive."

"You threw him your ICER?" May looked at Skye in surprise, "do you know how many ways that could have ended, none of them good."

Before Skye could speak, Coulson put up a hand. "Why did you throw him your ICER, what hunch did you have?"

"He didn't run from us and he could have, he could have taken out those agents after they rescued him and got him far away. Instead he stayed, he defended us and when I told him to stop he listened so I knew he wouldn't use it against us." She shrugged, "besides, you and I both know I'm the only one he really cares for so he wouldn't have left me bleeding and injured, exposed to HYDRA in any fashion."

Coulson and May shared a look, Skye knew they were agreeing that she was right. Skye was the only person Ward ever responded to during interrogation. Even when he was on the floor, bleeding and beaten he would stay silent unless it was her there to ask questions. She'd forgotten how often Coulson would show up with some profile or another, telling her she needed to go down to the interrogation level because she was the only one who could.

"Obviously we can't transport him and the fact HYDRA knew where he was says we have a mole somewhere." May looked at Skye, "do you think that Ward would be willing to go through photos of all our agents to see if he recognizes anyone from HYDRA under Garrett?"

Skye shrugged, "if he isn't, I'll imply that not identifying the agent puts my life at risk. That'll have him agreeing in under about ten seconds."

* * *

><p>The sound of the cell door opened and Ward looked up from the small pallet on the floor. He found Skye with a book in her hands and nodded to the guard as he looked at her questioning. The new rotation of guards were unfamiliar with Skye's regular interrogation visits and most likely saw a girl instead of an agent.<p>

"Just scream if he tries anything."

She just smiled, "I'm the only one safe around him, I'd be more worried about yourself." With that she proceeded to the table as the door shut. "We need your help and before your ego inflates due to that request, it's because we have a HYDRA mole somewhere."

Standing up, Ward made his way over to the table and sat down in the chair. "What do you need from me?"

"Uh, wow." Skye sat down and put her arms on the book, "I thought it'd take a while to convince you to help."

"A mole means you're in danger, so are Fitzsimmons and after everything I did they don't deserve to be put in danger again." He shook his head, "it was supposed to float and instead I nearly killed them." Finally meeting her eyes, he nodded to the book. "Is that for me to read or is there something else you need me to do?"

Skye pushed the book towards him, "the images are numbered so only we know their identities. I need you to go through the images of all our agents, see if you recognize anyone from HYDRA or if they worked closely with Garrett. I don't care if you just saw them talking once, mark the page." She placed a red felt pen beside the book. "I'll be back in an hour with your lunch, you should be done by then."

"I thought I wasn't allowed to be left alone with anything?"

"I said the same thing and apparently Coulson and May are under the assumption that you aren't going to do anything like the others will. You didn't run when you could have and you defended those who have been holding you prisoner. You've earned a few privileges the others haven't."

* * *

><p>The guard on rotation when Skye returned with a tray stopped her. He looked at the tras and snared at the food on the plastic, most likely because it wasn't prison food but a fresh sandwich and soup. She merely gave him a look as if questioning his problem.<p>

"Feeding the prisoner a little better these days huh?"

"Excuse me?"

The man smirked, "the visits, the items being brought to him and now this. I'd say you're treating him a bit more like a guest, what's next…conjugal visits?"

"Open the door now!" With a clipped voice, Skye looked at the door and ignored the guard as he opened the door. Before she could enter he put a hand on her arm, "let me go or I won't be responsible for what happens."

The guard chuckled, "after you get done with him, come see me Sweetheart and we'll make a party of it."

"Let her go…" Ward's voice echoed in the room but his tone was violent, Skye knew that the only safe one at the moment was herself. He stood mere inches away from her, starring at the guard with a glare that could possibly make even May stumble.

"Back up now!" The guard pulled his weapon and Skye rolled her eyes.

"Ward take the tray and let me handle this asshole." She handed him the tray and he accepted it, backing up as Skye pulled her arm from the guard's hold and rotated, kicking the gun from his hand before catching it. Without further care, she held it at the guard. "Go back to your post before I give into the urge to wipe the floor with you." She put the weapon her waist band and moved into the cell, closing the door behind her.

She turned to see Ward by the table, he stared at her before crossing the two feet to take her arm. Gently his fingers moved over the part where the guard had grabbed her. "How is your arm?"

"I'm fine." She gave a short smile before moving away, he let her go instantly. "What did you find?"

* * *

><p>As her fingers touched the sheets, she found notes not just a mark on the page corner. Flipping through the book she allowed her fingers to trace over the notes he'd given them. Small bits of conversations topics to dates and locations. Ward neared her yet kept a distance, "you have quite a huge amount of help that has had contact with Garrett. I've only identified one from his base though." He reached over and turned pages till he came to a photo. "His name is Derrick Holmes and he's lethal."<p>

Skye nodded, "yeah I remember running into him once while training with May. She had to leave to help Coulson and told me to finish up on the bags, he stared at me the whole time before making a comment. At the time I thought it was just because he'd overheard Fitz and Hunter talking about what happened between us but now it makes sense he knew because he was one of Garrett's."

"What did he say?"

"Just commented on how stupid it was that a girl like me could even think she could turn a HYDRA agent by making him fall in love with me." She snorted and smirked, "said that those type of daydreams were why made agents lead to me dying sooner."

He said nothing but the back of his finger touched her cheek, Skye looked at him and found his eyes holding reverence like she was a miracle. She'd long ago realized that she was the only thing he really cared for, she was his miracle in darkness. After years of torture under his brother and Garrett, she'd been the only one he'd been willing to reach for because she meant something to him in ways no one else could. "He's wrong, he just doesn't know it yet."

Without another word his hand dropped and he sat at the table. Skye picked up the book and pen, "I have to get this to Coulson, let me know if the guards try anything."

"Get rid of him." He looked up at her, "the guard, if you don't I'll probably harm him."

She knew it wasn't a threat but a promise, Ward hadn't harmed or attempt to harm anyone since his incarceration. Not even when they were assaulting him, he just took whatever they did to him but if they dared to harm her or put her in danger then he became a threat. "I'm already going to talk to Coulson, what he did was tantamount to sexual harassment."

* * *

><p>Slamming the book down on the desk of her boss, Skye met Coulson's eyes as he looked up at her. She backed up and sat down in the chairs, huffing as she crossed her arms. The man in front of her seemed to quietly wait before speaking. "What happened?"<p>

"Guard on rotation outside Ward's cell sexually harassed me verbally." She uncrossed her arms, "Ward was about five second away from destroying the trust he has just to break the guy in half." Looking up at her boss she shrugged, "he needs reprimand and a new location or he'll end up injured, you and I both know that."

Coulson opened the book and looked at all the notes on the pages. "What's all this?"

"Any interaction between Garrett and any agent we have, at least to Ward's memory. I don't know if it was harmless like with Trip or in-depth, he wrote everything he could remember. He found our mole though."

Removing the sheet of paper from the book, Coulson sighed. "Holmes, he's a specialist with far more training than Ward and is considered lethal. He was placed on a STRIKE team before the Helicarrier went up." He looked at her, "Ward's sure its him?"

"No offense AC but Ward seemed slightly agitated when I told him that Holmes had been starring me down in the gym." She shrugged, "any threat to me has Ward on his toes and spilling his heart out."

"Fair enough, we're moving Ward to general housing under surveillance via bracelet. He'll be assigned some type of work after an evaluation. He's no longer a threat to us or our work, we can't trust him but we can give him a chance to earn the trust back."

Skye stood up, "why the change of heart?"

"If I can give an ex-KGB assassin a chance at reforming than I can give this ex-agent a chance as well." He chuckled, "this one will be an easier job though."

"Easier how?"

Coulson met her eyes, "Romanoff didn't have anything to tie her down, give her a reason to trust us. Ward has you, you're his anchor to reality and he'll do anything to protect you. That's been proven already." He rose and his voice indicated his seriousness, "his loyalties have changed. They aren't with SHIELD or HYDRA or even Garrett's cause anymore. The only loyalty he has left is to you and that's enough loyalty for me to give him a chance."

* * *

><p>AN: Well it's mole-hunting time plus Ward gets a chance at earning himself a placed back within SHIELD.

Next...no clue

Please read and review...


	3. Training

Matter of Importance

Spoilers: Season 2 promo

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Marvel owns it all!

* * *

><p>Grant Ward ignored the looks he received for the hundredth time as he sat down to eat his lunch. He ate at a small corner table away from everyone, knowing that only a few select people could stand being around him. Coulson's 'rogue' team seemed to watch him like a hawk while the team he'd been a part of had seemed a bit more accepting. May spoke civilly to him as did Trip and Coulson while Fitzsimmons did their best to stay distantly polite, an emphasis on the distant part. Skye always sought him out at the end of the day and asked about how his day went. It was probably the only real contact he had with people at the end of the day.<p>

Someone sat down across from him and he looked up to see Lance Hunter, the man just leaned back and folded his arms. "Surprised to see you eating alone here mate. Considering one young agent is sitting across the room alone. Damn computers in her hand all the time, can't seem to put it down."

"Don't attempt to take it from her." Ward merely spoke before taking a gulp of water from his bottle.

"Oh I already did, someone could have warned me that the tiny thing can put up a fight." Hunter chuckled, "I mean, I know May is training her but she's like C4. Tiny but powerful and explosive."

Ward gave a slight smile and allowed his eyes to glide over to where Skye sat with a computer and tablet both. She had what was most likely a bowl of cereal beside her while what looked like a brownie in her hand. He shook his head slightly at her eating habits before going back to his own meal. "What do you want Hunter?"

"I've been orders to get you up to speed on minimal training when you're not working. So meet me in the training room around 1600." The ex-mercenary stood up, "don't be late because I have a surprise and I promise you'll like it."

"Doubtful."

Hunter chuckled, "guess who does her solo training at 1600?" He watched Ward's hand still and smirked, "yeah, told you you'd like it."

* * *

><p>The training room was practically empty although music could be heard from a radio in the corner. Hunter was waiting for him outside the door when Ward arrived, pulling him inside but the former specialist paused at seeing Skye at a punching bag. She wasn't using her hands but a combo of arms and legs, clearly not the weak hacker she'd been when he'd trained her.<p>

"Hey Fireworks," Hunter yelled as he dropped his bag and Skye stopped. "Guess who I brought with me." He nodded to Ward and Skye started walking over, unwrapping her hands as she did so. "Coulson has me getting him up to speed with minimal training. Hope you don't mind the extra bodies while you're training."

Skye snorted, "at least he won't be staring at my ass half the time."

"I don't know, it's one of your best assets." Hunter smirked but before he could turn, Ward had him to the wall and staring at him. "Whoa, what the hell are you doing?"

"Grant no." Skye spoke softly, "he's not a danger, he's playing around like I used to do with you."

Ward backed off and Hunter just looked at him as if confused before putting a finger up. "Do that again and I'll report it to Coulson, you'll be back to that tiny cell of yours."

Skye shoved wraps at Ward's chest, "hit the bag." After he was gone, Skye sighed. "Sorry, I forgot that he gets defensive of me. Threat or danger to Skye equals to Ward going into his Terminator mode."

"Terminator mode?"

"Running joke from the early months before SHIELD fell." Skye shrugged and bit her lip, "let me handle Ward's minimal training, he'll listen to me a lot better than he'll listen to you. Just work out after you bring him and I'll take care of the rest."

Hunter looked over at Ward, "you sure about this?"

"Well I technically am the only one who can make him stop doing something stupid." She shrugged and started wrapping her hands. "Besides, he'll be starting therapy soon, that'll make him a bit more violent than usual and I'm the only one safe from his physical assaults."

* * *

><p>She walked over to where Ward was working on the punching bag, she steadied it with her hands as he continued. However, it didn't miss her notice that he paused when she neared him. He didn't say anything as he continued, Skye allowed the silence to continue as she knew if there was to be a conversation he'd have to start it. As she held the bag, she let her eyes roam over her ex-SO. He'd yet to shave the beard and the short-sleeve shirt didn't hide the scars from his suicide attempts during his imprisonment. They'd had to move him to a cell with actual guards after he'd attempted to beat himself against the wall in the automated cell. With the need for guards elsewhere, they'd been transporting him to prison where Talbot would be holding him. However after HYDRA's attack, they knew having him around would be useful. He was supposed to see about getting close to Holmes and attempt to get back in with HYDRA to allow them to catch Holmes in the act.<p>

After a while he stopped and looked at her, "thanks."

"Yep."

"I won't keep you from training."

Skye shrugged, "I need a sparring partner and Hunter gets a bit too grab-ass. So you up for a sparring session?"

"If you're sure, I'm not exactly an easy opponent."

"I don't need easy, besides I need a chance to show you that I've now got what it takes to kick someone's ass." She smirked and moved over to the mats, "you coming Robot?"

* * *

><p>Coulson sat talking to May in the lounge area when they heard laughter, both turned to see Ward with Hunter and Skye. All three looked as if they had been working out and it was even more noticeable as they had training bags on their arms. Hunter seemed to be recovering from laughing as Ward had a small smile on his face and Skye was grinning.<p>

"Oh and then we get there and Ward is like 'help' because he has to go all Mata Hari on the guy." Skye pointed to Ward and Hunter busted out laughing, "then he has to escape and I nearly run him over in the process."

Hunter shook his head, "you two have stories I wish I'd been a part of."

"What about that time you pretended to be May and destroyed a guy's house." Ward looked at Skye, "remember when SHIELD got the bill for that."

The young agent snorted, "I didn't do much, he just billed you guys for everything."

"Hold on." Hunter paused and looked at them, "you pretended to be Agent May?"

"There were reasons I had to." Skye shrugged, "besides, can you find anyone else I could even partially impersonate that could make someone run from the room?"

The specialist and former specialist shared a look before both speaking. "Romanoff."

Hunter shook his head and nodded to them both, "well I'm going to hit the showers and see if Fulton wants to go find an abandoned hallway. Anyways, see you tomorrow mate and Fireworks, don't go light on me next time."

"You wish." Skye smirked and waved as Hunter left the room. "Such an ass."

* * *

><p>A cough made them both turn to see May and Coulson on the couch with beers in their hands, Skye dropped her bag by the door and headed over to slump on the couch. Ward just stood by the door before turning to leave.<p>

"You can stay Ward." Coulson nodded to one of the chairs, "you don't have to always leave the room when we're here."

He dropped his bag by Skye's and moved over to one of the oversized chairs that Coulson had motioned to. "Thank you sir."

"How was training?" May asked of Skye and the agent shrugged, "did you even do anything besides destroy yet another punching bag?"

Skye bit her lip slightly, "I kicked Ward's ass on the mats." She smirked and met May's eyes, "which is totally awesome by the way because he looked like a fish afterwards."

Coulson looked over at Ward, who seemed to find the floor interesting. "I wanted to talk to you about next week." The former agent finally looked up, "you'll start meeting with a psychologist, twice a week."

"I don't need a shrink."

"It's my opinion that you do need one and if you want to remain a part of the social community outside of your cell than you'll go." Coulson stood up, "you'll report to Agent Nixon's office on the third floor at 1000 every Tuesday and Thursday."

Ward looked at the floor and set his jaw, his hands were in fists. "Then send me back to my cell because I'm not talking to a damn shrink." He stood up and looked at Coulson, "I'd rather sit in that cell for the rest of my life than talk to some shrink."

Coulson took a step and immediately Skye was up, moving between them. She looked at Ward and his eyes immediately went to her, softening as he met her muddy brown eyes. "Go once, for me?"

"Once." He left the room after that, ignoring the three as he collected his bag.

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's not a good thing...but Skye being Ward, awesome! I think Hunter is playing matchmaker...

Next...Ward and Skye finally can't find common ground on something and it gets explosive.

Please read and review...


	4. Second Chances Lost

Matter of Importance

Spoilers: Season 2 promo

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Marvel owns it all!

* * *

><p>The sound of pounding could be heard from the hallway outside the training room. Skye paused in the doorway to see Ward destroying the punching bag as if it was the enemy. Hugging her laptop to her she walked inside and put it on the bench before moving over to the bag, steadying it with her hands. He didn't look up as he continued, no doubt because he knew she was there. He always seemed to know where she was in the room if they were both in the same area.<p>

"I'm guessing the session with Nixon didn't go well, did it?" Skye knew she'd made the wrong choice in asking the question when he stopped beating the punching bag and looked at her.

He walked off and Skye followed, "I don't want to talk about the session and Coulson can lock me back up if he wants, I'm not going to another."

"You're not the only one he subjected to therapy." Skye twisted her fingers together, "he made May and I undergo it too. Fitzsimmons were the only ones thrilled to talk to her, May and I both avoided it till we couldn't any longer. I helped eventually, well I think it helped May because she's kind of hard to read." Skye folded her arms, "Nixon helped me to not be so mad at you anymore, that's why I'm not like I was when I first started going down to get information."

"I went once but I'm not going again." He took a drink of water. "I don't really care what anyone thinks about me. I never really have and having that woman tell me that I have Stockholm Syndrome when I don't doesn't help me."

"I could." Skye moved over to him and he looked down at her. "It doesn't excuse what you did, not by a long shot but it explains why you did it."

Ward shook his head, "it was about survival, my survival above everyone else's. I would have done anything Garrett wanted me to, look what I did to Fitzsimmons. I didn't see the wolf behind the wool until he was already insane and still I followed him. That doesn't make me a victim like she wants to label me, it makes me a murderer."

"Grant that's not true." He raised his eyebrow at her, "well it is, but I mean…"

He shook his head, "stop trying to defend what I did Skye. I had just as much of a shitty childhood as you did and look at the difference between us. You turned out good and I turned out a murderer, I could have chosen different but I didn't so it lays on me. No disorder or syndrome or excuse can explain what I did. I did what I did and I made wrong choices."

"So you're saying you can't change? That you're made the way you are and nothing you do can make up for it."

"Yes!" He moved away and Skye shook her head.

"That's not true!" Skye followed him, "you can change, you can redeem yourself but you're not giving yourself a chance. Why aren't you giving yourself a chance when everyone is willing to give you one?"

Ward turned around sharply and yelled for the first time, "because I don't deserve one." He shook his head, "you think there is good in everyone but there isn't any good in me Skye. You need to get that through your thick skull, there is nothing left to change."

She backed up and nodded, "fine if you want to think like that then maybe there isn't anything left. I guess I've been trying to rediscover something that doesn't exist." She shook her head and Ward noticed tears in her eyes but they didn't fall. "I guess if you can't change than the future can't either, well I hope you're happy Grant Ward because you just destroyed your second chance."

* * *

><p>With that she was gone and it took Ward a few moments to figure out what she was saying. Once the words sunk in he punched the wall and allowed himself to sit against the brick, ignoring his bleeding hand. He felt like the world had fallen from beneath his feet for the billionth time, however unlike before there was a pain in his chest that seemed to ache sharply. His own anger and thoughts of being worthless had destroyed yet another chance with Skye. She'd been willing to rediscovery the attraction and connection they'd once shared but he'd been blind to it.<p>

Realizing his hand needed to be addressed, he stood and picked up his bag. On the way out he noticed Skye's computer and picked it up, with more care than he'd have used with any other SHIELD equipment. The computer was her most prized possession and if one wanted to be technical, could be considered a part of her. Gently he placed it in his bag and packed towels around it to protect it.

After allowing Trip to work on his hand, Ward started towards his quarters but decided that he needed to go somewhere else first. He headed up to the third floor and knocked on the door numbered 311 and said S. Nixon on the tag. The door opened to reveal a blond female in jeans and a green shirt, she smiled at him.

"What can I help you with Grant?"

"You said you had an open door policy, does that mean any time or just on Tuesdays and Thursdays?"

She opened the door wider and let him in, "come on in and tell me what has you back here. I know you said you wouldn't be returning no matter the consequences." She shut the door as he sat down, carefully laying his bag down so not to harm Skye's computer. Sitting down across from him, Nixon smiled. "What brings you back here?"

He sighed, "I made a mistake and hurt someone I care for. I don't know how to fix it, I've never had to fix a relationship before and I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me."

"I think I can do that but you need to realize that sometimes to mend a relationship, it means working on the personal issues attached to it." Leaning back she took her pad and pen in hand, "why don't you tell me what caused this fight, I assume it was a fight."

* * *

><p>Ward let himself relax and looked at the bag beside his feet. "She tries to see the good in me but there isn't any good left. I've done horrible things and she thinks that some diagnosis will save me, explain away what I did to people. I told her I can't change and that hurt her," he rubbed his chest where he'd felt the pain earlier. "It hurt me too because she's the only thing I've ever wanted for myself. All I want to do is protect her, make her happy and I keep messing up the chances she gives me."<p>

"Okay well why do you think she keeps giving you chances." Nixon rolled the pen between her fingers, "you've done some horrible things and usually that alienates people, even loved ones so why do you think she keeps giving you chances?"

He shrugged, "I don't know but I know I don't deserve them."

"Maybe but that isn't your call to make." The woman leaned forward, "I want you to think about the chances she'd been giving you. Try to figure out why she does and tell me on Thursday what you've come up with. Sometimes we have the answers even if we don't think we do." Leaning back she smiled, "now, you think you're ready to start over from this morning?"

"I'm not sure…"

Nixon nodded, "okay, well this is how it is going to go. You come in and talk about your past, starting from when everything went wrong and I'll help you with your relationship. No talk, no relationship help, do you understand?"

Sitting for a moment he finally nodded, "okay."

"Good, now why don't we start on that first day something bad happened? You were five right?"

"Seven, I was seven and it started with my father and brother." He began launching into his story after that.

* * *

><p>AN: Well at least something good came out of the fight.

Next...a little time jump, about a month.

Please read and review...


	5. A Touch of the Past

Matter of Importance

Spoilers: Season 2 promo

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Marvel owns it all!

* * *

><p>Skye removed her headphones and turned her chair slightly when a knock arrived on her office door. She pressed a button on her computer and found the camera outside the door revealed Ward, he looked clean-shaven and seemed to hold himself differently. She hadn't seen him since their fight five weeks before, she'd handed over his training to Hunter and rescheduled her solo training for a different time.<p>

"What do you want Ward?" She spoke as she pressed the intercom. "I'm busy right now."

He looked up at the camera, _"I have an appointment with Nixon in ten minutes…"_

"Woohoo, I'll mark my calendar as today being a monumental moment."

_"I was wondering if you'd join me today. She told me I could bring someone to the next session and I trust you not telling everyone my personal history."_ He shifted his weight, _"if you don't want to come that's fine, I was just asking."_

He started to leave and Skye watched him go, her finger leaving the intercom button. She sat back in her chair and watched the former specialist move down the hall as if he hadn't just asked something personal. She couldn't remember the last time he'd asked something personal. Biting her lip she sighed and stood up, grabbing her lanyard as she started towards the door.

* * *

><p>Halfway down the hall she found May and Hunter speaking, the new specialist smiled at her. "Hey Fireworks, just got this awesome mission and I get to pick my team members. Wanna come?"<p>

She paused before smiling, "maybe next time, I have something important to do right now."

"Like what?" May seemed interested and the hacker shrugged.

"Ward politely asked that I join him in therapy today. I figured since its making him go and he asked politely, I should accommodate."

Hunter chuckled, "well while you talk to the shrink, I'm going to go help hunt down some lost diamonds that could be funding HYDRA."

"Don't get shot." She sarcastically replied and started down the hall.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the door to the shrink's office, Skye knocked and the door opened a few moments later. Sylvia Nixon looked at her for a moment, "can I help you Skye?"<p>

"Has Grant's session started yet? He asked that I join him today and well, I'm here." She smiled as she shrugged her shoulders.

She opened the door and let Skye in, Ward sat on the couch with his hands in his lap. He looked up at her as she sat beside him on the couch, her legs under her bottom and a slight smile on her face. "You came?"

"When was the last time you asked something of me politely?" That got a slightly bigger smile and he nodded. "Besides, you're here aren't you? That is a miracle after all."

He looked down at his hands, "I've been coming three to four times a week since the day we fought. I realized, at least later on, that I made a mistake about changing. It wasn't that I couldn't change, it was that I didn't know how."

Neither noticed Nixon sit down as Skye put her hand on his arm. "Your family and Garrett all had a hand in screwing up your life so I understand why you didn't know how. I guess you're so used to just wearing covers and identities that you forgot how to be just Grant Ward." He looked up to meet her eyes, "I do know one thing though about Grant Ward."

"What do you know Skye? I told you lies and made you see someone who wasn't there."

The sound of her soft laughter escaped and it brought a slight smile to his face. "Maybe with anyone else but you were him with me. You told me things you didn't tell anyone else, about your brothers and how you like board games. I know you have this strange affinity of making the perfect sandwich and secretly sneak chocolate chip ice cream when you think no one is looking."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten angry at you."

She shrugged, "what relationship doesn't have its bumps? Besides, I've missed training with you and I'm looking forward to kicking your ass again."

"Like that'll happen."

* * *

><p>Laughter seemed to erupt from Skye, she didn't even have to try with him because it felt natural. The smile on his face seemed to make her smile as she calmed, her eyes bright and full of life. It was at that moment that their bubble was burst when Nixon spoke up.<p>

"I have to say you two would make a counselor want to throw up their hands." Both turned to look at the woman as she leaned forward. "I've never had to sit through a session where my patients work things out for themselves." Grabbing her pad, the shrink opened it to a blank page and took a pen from the side table. "Do you want to talk today Grant or would you prefer to leave because it's your choice? You know what today's topic is so I'll give you an out just this once."

Ward twisted his fingers together till Skye's hand ran down his arm to his fingers, entwining with his own. He looked at her and brown eyes met brown eyes, understanding in their depths as she silently encouraged him. After a few moments he looked at Nixon, "it started when I made a mistake on my first op. He, Garrett I mean, beat me till I could barely stand. It'd been years since I'd been hit but I remembered the feeling…"

He continued on for what seemed like forever despite it being an hour. Skye found herself partially horrified at the extent of abuse Garrett had physically inflicted on Ward. She held his hand the entire time, not allowing him to pull away even when he wanted to. As the past started falling away and present came into view, Skye pulled away and left the room without a word.

* * *

><p>It was later in the day when Ward found Skye, she was sitting at his usual table in the cafeteria with a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. Ward sat down and Skye held out a second spoon, allowing him to scoop some out.<p>

"Sorry I left."

"I didn't expect you to sit there as long as you did." Ward met her eyes, "I know listening to that was unbearable for you."

Skye shoved her spoon in the tub and sat back with her arms folded, "I never realized how much damage he did. I thought it was all psychological but it was more than that." Leaning forward she reached out to touch his arm. "You could have told me."

"When would you have listened?" He looked down at the table. "I betrayed you, I was a prisoner till I saved your team."

Silence seemed to stretch on while they ate ice cream before Ward reached over to wipe away ice cream that had been left on the hacker's nose. Skye reached up to wipe her nose but smeared it on her cheek. Ward chuckled and Skye gave a look of astonishment. "How can you sit there and laugh? Get me a napkin."

"Because you're adorable." He stood and moved over to the main table to grab one of the cloth napkins. Walking over, he bent down in front of the hacker and gently began wiping the ice cream off her cheek and nose. "Better but still beautiful."

Skye smiled and looked down as she blushed. "You're the first one to call me that. I've been called hot or cute and every adjective to describe an agent but no one has called me beautiful."

"You are beautiful."

"I'm the daughter of a monster, a literal monster and I'm not human." Skye sighed and met his eyes, "but you already knew that didn't you?"

Standing he moved to his seat and sat down, "Raina suggested but that doesn't change you Skye, it doesn't change who you are." He waited till she was looking at him to finish. "Doesn't change how I feel or what I feel for you. You're Skye and that's enough." His hand caught her own and gently his fingers rubbed her knuckles.

"Spar session?" Skye grinned as she asked and he nodded. "Great, I'll put the ice cream up and meet you in the training room in thirty."

"It's a date." He started to stand and paused, "I just mean…"

"It's a date." Skye smiled and grabbed the ice cream to put it up.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so sorry I'm late updating. So can anyone guess what could go wrong in the next chapter because something does go wrong. The relationship between Skye and Ward right now is a combination of deep love, hope yet anger and pain so it won't be smooth sailing in the least.

Next...can you guess?

Please read and review...


	6. No More Lies

Matter of Importance

Spoilers: Season 2 promo

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Marvel owns it all!

* * *

><p>Skye sat watching the video feeds of the base when she stopped at one. It was located in one of the western corners and often not used for anything other than storage. However, what she saw on the camera made her pause and watch with intent. Quickly she manipulated the controls so sound was fed through her office. The sound of her ex-SO and Derrick Holmes talking, what she heard had her throwing her hand over her mouth as she gasped.<p>

_"…played your hand just right Boss. Ready to move when you are."_ Holmes smirked, "I have about ten guys ready to make a move at my command."

Ward nodded, _"Skye's off-limits, Raina has plans for her and we can't screw it up by killing the only bargaining chip we have for supplies."_

Holmes laughed, _"sure you aren't just a little sweet on her?"_

_"Skye just needs to think I'm in love with her. Despite all the training May has done, she's still the sentimental and emotional hacker she was when I met her. She'd sooner stand in front of a bullet than let someone innocent be harmed."_

_"Well if that's the case, would you mind if I had a little fun with her?"_ The man smirked and changed his stance. _"She looks like she'd put up quite a fight and I enjoy it when they fight."_

Ward shrugged, _"you'll have to talk to Raina after she gets Skye, those are my standing orders from Garrett. Get Skye to Raina and take out Coulson's team, anything more will have to wait."_

_"Fine. What are my orders?"_

_"I need the names of the men so I can decide where to put them. If we're going to take down this base I'll need them where they're strongest."_

Holmes smirked, _"fair enough but not now. Two days same place and same time, I'll have the list for you."_

He walked away past Ward and Skye hugged her knees as she stared at the screen. Ward had betrayed them all again, played them all to get exactly where he wanted to be. Most of all he'd played her, done what was necessary to get to let her guard down and believe in him. Shutting down the feed, she was out of her chair and headed towards Ward's quarters where she knew he'd be.

* * *

><p>Grant Ward sat writing a report for Coulson when the door to his room flew open. He looked up to see Skye, she had a look of anger and betrayal on her face as she shut the door behind her. He stood and put his pen down, prepared to find out what happened to her.<p>

"Skye, what happened?"

She barged at him, punching him across the jaw and wrapped her ankle around his, pulling him to the floor. "You lying bastard, son of a bitch!" Skye hit him again as he stood up, nose bleeding and not defending himself. "You betrayed us! You played us all and made us think you wanted to change but it was all a lie!" Yelling she continued to hit him till he grabbed her wrists, carefully yet forcefully.

"Skye, stop!" He moved his head back to avoid hers, knowing she'd try to head-butt him when she got the chance. "I haven't played you, I promised you no more lies so why do you think I'm lying."

She shook her head, "I watch the video feeds, I know everything that happens on this base. I just heard everything between you and Holmes…everything!" Eyes full of tears and betrayal sat before him. "How could you after everything we've done for you? After everything I've done, you've just been playing me from the start."

Ward let go of her hands and cupped her face, "no, no that's not true Skye. I don't know why Coulson didn't tell you but one of the reasons he let me go is because I need to make Holmes think I still work for HYDRA, catch him in the act." Brushing her fallen tears away with his thumb he shook his head, "you're more important to me than anything else in this world. I love you and you can hate me for saying that but I do."

"You swear on my life that it's true?"

"Skye…"

She shook her head, "on my life, if I'm so important to you than you know how serious I am. Swear to me on my life that what you just said is true."

"I swear on your life." He practically choked getting the words out, the seriousness of what she was making him swear on.

"Okay." Without prompting she hugged him and Ward resisted burying his face in her hair due to the fact his nose was bleeding. "I'm sorry I hit you, I shouldn't have."

He couldn't resist pulling back and looked at her, "not the first time you've had trouble keeping your hands off me." The joke made her smile before laughing, slapping his arm playfully as she did.

"Come on, we should get you cleaned up." She pulled away and headed towards the bathroom while he followed her.

* * *

><p>Despite the fight, the evening seemed to settle down and Skye allowed herself to relax on Ward's bed with her laptop while he finished writing his report for Coulson. After a while a knock on the door was followed by a slip of paper. Skye paused her typing and pulled her earbuds out of her ears as Ward stood up to collect the paper.<p>

Walking over he sat down on the bed to open it, Skye crawled over and leaned against his side. "What is it?"

"It's the names of the men who work for HYDRA and Holmes." He handed her the paper, "do you recognize anyone?"

Skye took the paper and moved to sit cross-legged, "a few, most of them work on missions. Derrell works in weapons and Caster works in IT, he's one of mine. The others I don't know about." She handed the paper back and Ward took it. "Grant why did he give you the names now if he wants to meet in two weeks?"

"I think he assumes I'll have a plan by that point and we'll review it before implementing it." Ward reached a hand up and pushed back part of her bangs before standing and moved over to the desk. "We have two weeks to figure out what we're going to do." He turned and looked at her, "you'll help me right?"

She couldn't help but smile, "try and stop me Robot." Moving off the bed she walked over to him and looked up at his rugged face, he hadn't shaved in a few days. Reaching up she touched his cheek, "you know I prefer this look to the beard or smooth baby face."

"You do, do you?"

"Yep, makes you look three times as hot."

Settling his hands on her waist he smirked, "definitely can't keep your hands off me."

"Can you blame me, you're like my own personal Adonis."

His eyes fluttered to her lips before meeting her eyes again. Leaning down Ward gently placed a kiss on her lips, tugging her closer when she deepened the kiss, pulling his head down to hers. What seemed like forever, Skye reached down and started pulling his shirt up till hands stopped her.

"Skye stop." Ward pulled away and took her hands in his own, brown eyes meeting brown. "I want this with you but not until we're both ready." Releasing her hands he cupped her face, "I don't want us regretting anything at any point. I love you and I don't want to lose you again, not over something done in the heat of a kiss."

"Okay." Skye nodded and he pulled her close, burying his face in her hair. "Can I stay here tonight?"

Ward looked down at her, "afraid I'll run away and join HYDRA?"

"No, I just don't want to listen to Hunter and Fulton's gymnastics session. He has a date with her tonight, he had the decency to tell me about it this morning so I'd have earplugs ready."

"Stay as long as you want." He kissed her head.

* * *

><p>The sound of knocking made Ward open his eyes, he turned to his side to see Skye a foot away from him comfortably sleeping on her back. Her head turned towards him while one arm was thrown above her head, the other across her stomach. Gently he eased from bed and walked to the door, opening it to find Holmes.<p>

"Are you insane, coming here now?" Ward folded his arms and tried to block Holmes' view of the room and Skye but it was obvious the man saw her.

"I came to see if you got the list. Good thing I did since you have her in your bed, no telling if she picked it up or not." Holmes leaned in, "so tell me, what is she like?"

Ward shrugged, "about as wild as she looks, puts up a fight. I got your list so get out of here before you're seen."

"Good, just making sure Boss. I'll see you in two weeks." Holmes chuckled, "let me know if you get bored, I'll take her in an instant."

With that he walked away and Ward shut the door, as he turned to head back to the bed he found Skye sitting up. She looked at him as he crawled back into bed, "he's sick."

"I know and I promise he'll never lay a hand on you." Ward reached out and tugged on her ponytail, "get some sleep, I'll be right here if you need anything."

Skye laid down and closed her eyes, smiling when she felt him brush her bangs aside. Letting her eyes flutter open as he laid down on his back beside her, Skye reached out to lay her hand on his chest. Ward captured her hand and held it in his own against his heart.

* * *

><p>AN: Anyone want to say whoa!

Next...No Idea

Please read and review...


	7. Only Thing Left

Matter of Importance

Spoilers: Season 2 promo

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Marvel owns it all!

* * *

><p>Skye woke to the sound of shuffling and opened her eyes to see Ward sitting on the bed pulling on his boots. Smiling, she let herself count the scars on his bare back as he bent over to tie the laces together. Reaching out to touch one particular scar, Skye wanted for him to jump or to tense up but instead he just turned slightly to look at her.<p>

"You're awake." He reached over and touched her cheek with the back of his finger. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yep." She stretched, not caring that her tank top rode up and his eyes lingered on her exposed skin. "So today is the big day huh?" Letting her arms fall back beside her head, Skye rolled onto her side and looked at him with a smile. "You ready?"

He stood and grabbed the shirt off the bed, pulling it over his head. "As ready as I can be. You remember the plan?"

"Like I could forget." She smiled up at him as he strapped on his watch and leaned down to kiss her head.

"Remember, I'll be nearby as will Hunter." He ran a finger down her cheek, "I'll see you later because I'm already late for a meeting with Coulson."

Skye sat up and threw back the covers, hissing slightly as her bare feet hit the concrete floor. "So cold!"

Ward chuckled as he looked at her from the doorway, "I halfway expected you to move some stuff in since you've been here most nights."

"Only because I'm forced out of my room by Hunter and his girlfriend. Did you know the man doesn't know the concept of quiet sex? I swear I feel like I'm hearing the lions in Africa going at it." Skye pulled on her jacket and shoes, "hearing him through my wall is traumatic."

"Have you told May?"

She snorted, "May spends most nights with Coulson and I guarantee you that they aren't talking." Seeing his confused look she smirked, "yeah they became a couple, again apparently. Did you know that Coulson was her husband at one point before they divorced? I mean, working with your ex-wife who is sleeping with one of your agents…Coulson must have had a serious jealousy streak going."

"You done poking fun?"

"Not even close." Skye smiled at him, "but I'll let you get to your meeting."

* * *

><p>Skye was silent as she moved through the hallways to the western corner of the base. She stopped when she saw Holmes waiting, he was checking his watch and held a package in his other hand.<p>

"He's not coming to meet you." She spoke firmly and Holmes looked up to see her. "You really think I don't know about what was going on? I see all the activity on this base and I know about your little meeting with Ward?"

Holmes chuckled and pointed at her, "and you came to stop me? You're a child playing with adults. Ward was only doing the right thing by helping us take down this insanity that Coulson is trying to build. The man is crazy if he thinks he can build SHIELD back up, HYDRA is everywhere and we're going to pick you off one by one." He started towards her, "starting with you."

"I don't think so." Ward moved out of the shadows with an ICER, stepping up beside Skye. "It's over Holmes, everything was recorded and they have the list."

The man watched as one by one agents emerged into the light. Hunter, May, Hill and finally Coulson all held weapons and the man nodded. "I see how it is, I finally understand what Garrett was talking about. You're weak, one girl bats her eyes and suddenly you're trading secrets with her and her damn organization between the sheets." He looked at Skye, "must have been something if you've driven him to turn tide. How many times did you fuck him till he gave you everything you wanted?"

Skye shrugged, "not that it's any of your business but Ward and I haven't gotten past first base."

"I really didn't need to know that." Coulson spoke and Skye noticed May rolled her eyes as if annoyed.

Holmes shook his head, "what was it then if you're not fucking her?"

"Despite what you think, you have it backwards."

"What backwards?"

Ward smiled slightly, "Skye didn't try to turn me by making me fall in love with her. I turned because I did fall in love with her. You wouldn't understand because you're a psychopath like Garrett but when you love someone, they become your first priority above even your own life. I did what I had to do to protect her, even revealing everything I knew about you and HYDRA."

Skye watched as the man nodded before pulling his weapon, it seemed to happen quicker than anyone could take aim. She pushed Ward aside as Holmes fired the weapon, seconds later the psychopath was laying on the ground with a bullet in his head. The feeling of her legs going weak had Skye looking down to see a wet stain growing on her back shirt, she pressed her hand to it to see bullet wounds. At that moment she went down, only for Ward to catch her.

"Skye?" He shook his head, "no, no!"

She smiled at him, "shh, it's okay Grant."

May bent down and looked at him, "we need to get her to the Infirmary right now."

* * *

><p>Without hesitation, Ward pulled her into his arms and moved past all the agents and down the hall. He'd never felt like he'd run as fast as he was currently going and the feeling of Skye's head against his shoulder as he ran up the stairs made him want to go faster. He ran and ran till he made it to the Infirmary, where Simmons stood talking with Trip over medical supplies.<p>

"Simmons, Trip help!" He laid Skye down on an empty gurney, both were immediately over and checking Skye out.

"What happened?"

Ward shook his head, "she pushed me out of the way when the HYDRA mole tried to shoot me."

Simmons looked at Trip, "we need to get her into surgery immediately."

As Skye was rushed off, Ward stood starring at the doors that lead to where Skye lay. His hands bloody and his heart breaking. The sound of footsteps didn't even make him move, despite May and Coulson coming stand beside him.

"Ward…"

He shook his head as Coulson spoke, "she wasn't supposed to get hurt. She shouldn't have been there and it's your fault!" The ex-specialist practically roared at Coulson, the entire Infirmary seemed to pause to watch it. "You assured me that this plan would work, that no one would get hurt except Holmes. Now she's fighting for her life, possibly dying and all because you thought she'd be the best one to confront him." Ward became quiet as he spoke, "she's all I have left, Garrett and my family took everything else and now because of you I may not have Skye anymore."

The man left the stunned and speechless director standing in the infirmary with May beside him. May put a hand on Coulson's arm as the man began to speak. "Maybe I shouldn't have assumed we would have had everything under control. He's right, I underestimated everything and now Skye's fighting for her life." The man looked at May, "she is all he has and now…"

"Let him calm down, he's just angry and upset right now." She shook her head, "do you remember when I was shot six months in? How you wouldn't listen to anything anyone had to say until I woke up? You blamed everyone from Simmons to Trip to Skye but it wasn't their fault. Ward will realize that soon, that blaming everyone from something not estimated isn't the right thing to do. We just have to be patient with him."

* * *

><p>Hours seemed to pass and finally Simmons emerged stripping off a surgical mask. Hunter had joined the three in the tiny waiting room an hour after Skye had been rushed into surgery. Ward stood as everyone else did, Simmons walked over to him with a look on her face.<p>

"Please…"

"The bullet ruptured some of her intestines and bowel leaked out." Simmons looked at them all, "we've repaired the damage but only time will tell if we managed to contain the infection. The next few hours will tell us whether she has a more extensive infection or not. We have her on antibiotics but they aren't the strong enough kind we need if she does have an infection."

Hunter folded his arms, "what does that mean?"

"It unfortunately means we're going to need to either raid a hospital or find a contact with access to heavy-duty antibiotics." May spoke and Simmons just nodded.

* * *

><p>AN: This leaves them having to bargain with allies and enemies once again, the question is which one will they bargain with to get what they need?

Next...it's obvious.

Please read and review...


	8. Family Reunion

Matter of Importance

Spoilers: Season 2 promo

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Marvel owns it all!

* * *

><p>Melinda May was usually the one that held the team together and then after Coulson took over as Director of SHIELD, she managed the day to day. At that moment she was just as helpless as anyone else, Coulson was on the phone with every ally they had only to be turned down repeatedly. They all stated the monthly quota for supplies had been met and that antibiotics would be sent in the next shipment. The next shipment was a week out and they couldn't wait that long.<p>

The low dose antibiotics that Skye was on was just barely keeping her infection back. Simmons feared that until they got the heavy doses that it would be life or death for the younger hacker. Any moment the antibiotics could stop working and the infection could spread. Coulson was going through everything they had, even two days later and there was no hope in sight. May found herself entertaining criminal activity for the first time in years.

The sound of footsteps alerted her and she turned her attention from her view of Skye talking to Ward. Coulson stepped up beside her, "nothing, no one is willing to help."

"Have you tried Stark?"

"Blacked out number, couldn't even get through if I wanted." Coulson folded his arms and looked through the window at Skye, she looked sicker than anyone would have thought she was by the way she was talking. "I'm going to do it, I'm going to make a deal with the devil."

That got the woman's attention and she turned, "you can't do that. You know what he wants and he's a threat to her safety, to her life."

"Not with Ward there." The director at her, "you and I both know if there is a threat to Skye in the room, he's on high alert and his attention is on the threat. The bastard won't be able to do anything other than heal Skye before we're dragging him back to his cell. He wants to see her, I'll let him see her if he heals her."

May shook her head slightly, "if it wasn't for our intervention last time, he would have gotten ahold of Skye. Now you're laying her before him, sick and unable to defend herself. He's a monster Phil, he makes Loki look like an angel and you want to put that psychopath in the room with Skye?"

"I don't want to Melinda but I have to."

* * *

><p>The sound of the door shutting echoed as Coulson walked down the steps into the cell. The barrier held in a grotesque looking man. Covered head to toe in blood, his clothing covered as well as he sat on the partially bloodied bed. He rose as Coulson walked over to the barrier, smirking at him.<p>

"Why do you come, I have nothing for you."

"Your daughter, she needs your help. She was injured and could die without medical help. Unfortunately we don't have the medical supplies she needs so she's on the verge." Coulson shrugged, "you said you wanted to see her and I'm offer that, if you heal her."

The man pointed to himself, "you let me see my daughter if I heal her, you have no other option available do you?"

"No and believe me, I wouldn't be here if I had another one. So do we have a deal?"

"Of course, what father could resist such an offer if it means seeing their beloved child again?" He smirked, "tell me, has she started to feel the pull of death? Has she started craving blood or is she still in her childhood?"

Coulson took a step forward, "what do you mean by childhood?"

"We are born to look as she does but then at the start of adolescence we begin to crave our true passions. I suspect she is on the verge of her awakening, that it will be only a matter of time before she begins to crave what is her birthright."

"Skye is nothing like that, she's good and has a pure heart." Coulson pulled an ICER from his side, "this is non-lethal and it is the only weapon she fires, refuses to take a life."

"Typical of children before the awakening, it draws back to our evolution as a single species before our kind split into two. One Pacifist as she is now and the other Horde, as she will be and as I am. When the awakening occurs, the Pacifist nature is stripped away for the thirst of blood and death." He paced slightly before pausing, "I know you are thinking to ask if she could be Pacifist but I assure you, all that runs in her veins is Horde blood. There is no Pacifist in the blood of myself or her mother. She will be like us one day and you will suffer at her hands, a victory it shall be for her."

* * *

><p>Grant Ward looked up when the door to Skye's room opened and Coulson stepped in with a man in chains, covered in blood. Immediately the ex-specialist advanced on him till Coulson pushed him back.<p>

"He's the only one capable of healing Skye at this point."

"It's him isn't it?" Ward looked at Coulson, "absolutely not!"

Skye moved slightly as she spoke, "Grant, come here."

He backed up and moved over to the weak hacker, placing a hand on her arm as he looked down at her. "Skye is this a bad idea, he makes Garrett look innocent."

"You're my father aren't you?"

The man smiled, "yes my daughter and it has been many years since I last saw your face. You were an infant at the time, just in need of your parents till pathetic humans stole you from us. Your mother died at the hands of these people, this SHIELD and now you lay injured because of them."

Skye shook her head, "no, you're wrong. I got injured because I chose to save someone's life."

"They are nothing, you should have never sacrificed yourself for them. They are beneath you and when you are better, we will ravage this world together."

"Skye…"

The man looked over at Ward, "stay out of this human. You have no right to even speak to her like she your equal, you are nothing to her expect a future hunt."

Skye looked at Coulson, "why did you bring him here?"

"He has the ability to heal wounds, we witnessed it with Raina and right now we can't get the supplies we need. This was our last resort, believe me when I say I tried everything else first."

"Stay back human." The man advanced on Skye and took her hand from Ward's. He watched her make a face as the sticky blood on his own hand touched hers. "In time my daughter you will learn to love the feel of blood and the smell of death. For now your childhood robs you of that but soon you will relish it."

"Get on with it." Coulson spoke and the man gripped Skye's hand hard, looking up at the ceiling as he chanted something foreign.

* * *

><p>They watched as Skye groaned, arching back on the bed before falling back with her head to the side. Coulson practically ripped her father from her as codes sent Simmons in with equipment, the alarms monitoring Skye's heart started getting stronger before becoming steady. A quick piece of equipment ran over Skye and the doctor nodded.<p>

"Foreign infection gone as well as her intestines being healed."

Skye opened her eyes and Ward immediately touched her head. "Skye?"

She smiled at him, "I think you're going to malfunction if you keep this up Robot."

"Oh Skye." He pulled her to him and she wrapped her arms around him. Pulling back he rubbed her bangs back with his thumbs, "don't ever step in front of a bullet for me again."

"Like you said, when you love someone nothing else matters, not even your life." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"Get me away from her." They all turned to look at her father, "she is not my daughter."

Coulson looked at the man, "what do you mean she's not your daughter? Dr. Simmons can clearly state that genetically she is your daughter."

"She is everything I am not, my mortal enemy." He turned to look at Skye, "I do not know how you came to be but I vow that one day you will die Pacifist, you are now my enemy so count your days."

"Pacifist?" Skye looked confused.

The man sneered, "I say no more, ask your Asgardian allies for they sing the praises of the Pacifists."

"Take him back to his cell!" Coulson ordered the guards and they dragged the man from the room as Simmons started fusing over Skye.

* * *

><p>Skye laid back down at the biochemist's request, "at least he's not trying to kidnap me. I can deal with someone trying to kill me."<p>

"You're not leaving this bed until Simmons gives the all clear." Ward touched her head, combing back her hair as he did.

"Ward's right." Coulson folded his arms, "you'll be on light duty until further notice after you're released. That means bed rest and block restriction on your access."

The hacker sighed, "so between the warden and my bodyguard, I'm going to be stuck doing nothing for a while."

"Just be glad you're alive." Coulson shrugged, "I know I am. You're the only one capable of controlling Ward, he's too much a problem for me to deal with and May would just kill him. We need him alive so that means you being able to control him."

"I know right?" The hacker smiled, "he's useless without me."

Ward looked at them all, "I'm right here."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry I took so long to update, I had an exam today and my computer has been wonky for a while. Well we've introduced my fictional races and Skye had been healed but it's not the last we see of her father.

Next...recovery and another lovely mix from the past, but who?

Please read and review...


	9. Recovery Time

Matter of Importance

Spoilers: Season 2 promo

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Marvel owns it all!

* * *

><p>Skye groaned as she looked at the ceiling of her room, the sounds from the next room were annoying her for the thousandth time. Beating her hand against the wall did nothing so she pushed back the covers and slowly sat up, mindful of her bandages. Grabbing her phone near the bed, she slipped her feet into her shoes and grabbed a jacket before making her way out of the room. The hallway was empty as she made her way to the room at the end of the hall.<p>

Without even knocking she opened the door and slipped inside, not surprised to see the ex-specialist reading a book as he sat on the bed. He glanced up at her and put the book aside as he met her brown eyes. "Hunter?"

"Yeah, you'd think he'd be considerate considering Simmons released me today." She made her way over to the bed and sat down slowly after peeling the covers back, careful not to aggravate her stitches or bandaging. Slipping off her shoes she curled up under the covers beside her former SO.

Ward reached out and placed a hand on her head, brushing back her hair. "Get some rest, I'll have a conversation with him tomorrow about ceasing his activities till you're recovered."

"Won't help but feel free to try." She buried her head into the pillow, "you know despite the infection and healing to my intestines, my father could have gone a bit further and healed the hole and muscle."

"I don't want you anywhere near him Skye." Ward looked down at her and met her eyes. "He makes Garrett look innocent and me look perfect, he's lethal more so than Holmes. He destroyed a whole village to find you, I won't let him lay a hand on you ever again."

Reaching over she grasped his hand and closed her eyes. "Not your call."

Without a word he leaned down and kissed her head, pushing her hair back behind her ear. "It should be." Gazing at her he let a soft smile go, "get some sleep _mia bella_."

"_Mia bella_?" Skye questioned in a whisper as he continued to comb her hair back. "What does it mean?"

"My beautiful one and you are beautiful. The most beautiful sight in the universe if my opinion counts at all."

"It does." She buried her head into the pillow and Ward moved back to where he'd been sitting, turning out the lamp as he did so to allow her to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The cell was all too familiar, similar to Ward's but more security surrounded it. Skye stepped down the stairs till she arrived at the barrier where her father stood, he raised his eyes to look at her.<p>

"Why are you here Pacifist?"

Skye shrugged, "you call me that but I don't have any idea what it means. Tell me about my parents, about my planet and my race. I want to know where I come from and how I ended up here on this planet."

The man sneered, "I have nothing to say to you."

"Look, I get it." She walked a few feet, "I'm not what you expected but I can't say I'm surprised. I mean, it's not like I expected to meet expectations when I met my parents. I've broken laws, done some really, really stupid things." Skye nodded as she made a face, "probably more than any parent wants to hear really." Pausing she looked at him, "and I fell in love with a serial killer. Trust me, I never expected any of your expectations to be met."

"Serial killer? The human you have chosen as your mate has murdered? How many?" He took a few steps forward as if interested.

Skye shrugged, "honestly, I don't know but probably more than you or I could count. It's not something we really talk about. He's trying to be good now, be better for me."

"You cannot stand by while innocents are harmed yet you mate yourself to a human who takes innocent lives. That is not the Pacifist way but instead the Horde way." He smirked, "we mate ourselves to those who have a thirst for blood and death. Perhaps I was wrong about you."

"Why did you call me Pacifist to begin with? What made you think I was?"

He paced slightly, "I attempted to speed up your awakening but your body rejected the advancement." He paused and turned to her. "It is close enough that the awakening could be triggered during a healing session. It is curious that yours did not trigger though."

* * *

><p>"Skye!" Skye turned to see Ward at the top of the stairs, he moved down as Skye made her way over to him. "I told you I didn't want you anywhere near him."<p>

"How did you get past security, your bracelet should have stopped you."

He put a hand on her arm, "May granted me access to come get you." Ward looked over at the man in the cage before looking down at Skye, his eyes softening. "No one could find you so May decided to activate your tracker, why are you here?"

"Answers." Skye sighed, "look, no one else can give me the answers I need. I know you're worried but you know how strong these barriers are." Putting her hands on his arms she smiled up at him. "Five minutes more than I'll leave."

"Five minutes, no more or I carry you out." A quick glance at the prisoner and Ward left up the stairs, the door shutting behind him.

Skye shrugged as she turned to her father, "don't mind him, he's a bit protective of me."

"So he is the killer you have mated yourself with?" The man smirked, "he does not seem the killer you state he is."

"Yeah, well, appearances can be deceiving because he's about as lethal as they come. Put me in danger and that multiples ten times over. Now, tell me about my mother."

* * *

><p>The sound of arguing made Hunter and May look up from where they sat discussing the current expansion plans of teams. They were met by Skye and Ward entering the lounge, arguing as they made their way across the room to the small personal kitchen that was installed.<p>

"…he can't hurt me."

Ward followed her, "I'm not worried about the physical but the mental trauma he could cause Skye. Speaking as someone skilled in manipulation, I know he could manipulate you till you work things to his advantage."

"Yeah, speaking from experience." Skye whipped around at him. "I defended you in that room but obviously you two are like two peas in a pod. If you're so worried that he'll hurt me than break into his cell, kill him while he sleeps so that the threat is eliminated." She shook her head, "that's what you're good at, eliminating threats."

"That's not fair and you know it."

She snorted, "do I? Obviously I don't know you because every time I take three steps out of your viewing range I am supposively in danger and Grant Ward, on his high horse, has to save the day! Well guess what, I'm not a rookie hacker anymore and I can defend myself thank you." Grabbing a water from the fridge, she shook her head. "Just stay out of my way."

* * *

><p>She stormed from the room and Ward stared at the door, a look of shock on his face. May stood and crossed the room to the ex-specialist. "What did you say to her?"<p>

"Nothing." The woman gave him a pointed look and the man sighed, "I told her it wasn't a good idea that she go back down there."

"While I agree with you, telling Skye not to do something usually leads to a confrontation like this. It's happened a lot since everything went down, she's loyal to a fault but it doesn't mean she's lost her rebelliousness."

Ward folded his arms, "I'm beginning to figure that out."

"You are a bit overprotective." The comment was casually thrown out as May headed back over to where Hunter was sending. "If you want to get on her good side, try brownies."

The ex-specialist gave a look, "brownies? She eats horribly already, giving her brownies is a disaster in the making."

May shrugged, "I never said it was a good idea."

"I'll check with Simmons to see if she can have any." He spoke under his breath and started towards the hall that lead to the Infirmary. "Where the hell do you get brownies anyways?"

* * *

><p>AN: Decided to do an argument between Ward and Skye instead of introducing a past character. That'll come next chapter I promise. I just feel like everything was going too well for there not to be a fight between them. There are probably going to always be fights and arguments between them so they aren't going to disappear.

Next...past character introduced

Please read and review...


	10. Couples Therapy

Matter of Importance

Spoilers: Season 2 promo

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Marvel owns it all!

* * *

><p>Skye winced as Simmons pulled the bandages off her abdomen, closely inspecting the healing of her wound. Looking to the side, she stared at the empty chair before heavily sighing. The biochemist-turned-physician looked at her with concern.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just Ward was being an ass a week ago and we haven't really spoken since our fight. Coupled with the fact I'm not getting sleep due to Hunter and his girlfriend because the one room I usually escape to is currently occupied by the guy I'm fighting with."

Simmons moved to the side to get what she required to remove the stitches. "Well I certainly don't understand why you are with him. He's a serial killer and betrayed us all for a psychopath."

"It's hard to explain Jemma." Skye looked at the ceiling as Simmons started on the removal of her stitches. "Don't let him know I told you this but with Garrett, taking orders wasn't voluntary. He beat Ward if he screwed up, really badly and after a while Ward just started taking orders to avoid having the crap beat out of him." Biting her lip as she felt her friend's hands pause. "Not to mention there was physical, mental and verbal abuse from his parents and older brother when he was a kid."

"Are you saying that he was abused?"

Skye nodded, "big time, both under his family and Garrett. Then he comes onto our plane, taking a cover because he doesn't know how to be himself while also having to follow Garrett's orders. Close to fifteen years of abuse from that psychopath and told never to have attachments, but then he develops some. He didn't know how to cope and still finds it hard at times." Meeting the woman's eyes, she smiled. "You know he actually stopped my attempts at sex. He says its because he doesn't want any regrets between us but I'm not stupid. He doesn't know to have an intimate relationship. I mean obviously he can perform the task under a cover but without the covers he doesn't know to be with someone."

Silence seemed to permeate the room as Simmons finished removing the stitches and Skye sat up, pulling her shirt down. As she stripped off her gloves, Simmons turned to her friend. "Do you love him or is it just guilt?"

"I love him." Skye stood up and smiled, "after all, I took a bullet for him. He said something to Holmes when trying to explain why he changed sides. He said that when you love someone, they become your first priority even above your own life."

"That's…"

Skye laughed, "yeah really deep coming from Ward."

* * *

><p>The sound of the door to his quarters woke Grant Ward, he opened his eyes and scanned the room quietly. His eyes caught the figure beside the bed, the silhouette so familiar he only moved the covers back to let them crawl in beside him. Seconds later soft hair hit his chest as a hand found one of his.<p>

"I missed you." It was a gentle whisper and Ward rolled onto his side, pulling Skye against him fully. "I'm sorry."

"Shh, we'll talk in the morning." He kissed her head, "you need sleep."

His hand found her hair as Skye settled against him, burying her face into his chest. Her whispers filled the room again and Ward resigned to the fact that Skye wasn't going to fall asleep easily. "I shouldn't have said what I said. You're trying to change and I was just so frustrated."

"I know _mia bella_." He kissed her head and rested his chin on her crown. "You are capable of defending yourself, I'm aware of that but the instinct to protect you is hard to ignore."

She pulled back slightly and opened her eyes to look at him. "Why do you feel the need to protect me? I'm surrounded by armed men and women every day. The team would go to the ends of the Earth to protect any one of us."

"Because I can't lose you." His fingers traced down the fabric of her soft cotton jacket. "You're the only one I have left. If I lost you than I'd be alone and I don't want to be there again Skye. I don't want to be in that dark place where death is more appealing than living."

Soft fingers traced his face and Skye leaned in, meeting him for a kiss. Her body shifted till she lay on top of him, hands on his face as their lips met. After what seemed like forever, she pulled back and let her eyes stare into his in the darkness. "Give me space, know if I need you I'll ask and I promise I'll be here till I can't anymore."

"Okay." He brushed back her bangs with his fingers. "I'll try."

"Fair enough but I think we should talk to Nixon about this." Skye rolled off him and curled up at his side, his arm around her. "About appropriate boundaries and the fact we fight so much."

His hand soothed down her back as he let himself stare at the ceiling. "One of my psychology professors at the Academy once said that the more a couple fights, the healthier their relationship is." He felt rather than heard her snort. "I thought he was insane at the time but it makes sense."

"How's that?" Her fingers drew circles on his chest as they lay silently.

"The more we fight, the more we have to come back together to work out what went wrong. It makes us stronger each time."

Moving her hand to push her hair back, Skye settled once more against his side. "Whether it helps or not I still think we should talk to Nixon about it."

"Get some sleep _mia bella_." Ward kissed the crown of her head, "you haven't had enough sleep the last week. I may have kept my distance but I'm not blind to how much coffee you've had."

* * *

><p>If anything, Sylvia Nixon found herself watching quite the show as her two patients, and the only ones currently undergoing couples therapy, had a verbal fight in front of her. She'd never witnessed a couple like them before. They were so in love with each other, so loyal to each other it was dangerous but there was little doubt that there were multiple elephants living in the room with them daily.<p>

"If you would just stop being so damn stubborn we wouldn't be here."

Skye folded her arms, "yeah well you're being a bit of an asshole right now."

"Why, because I stated that you couldn't dare to let someone take care of you?" Ward held out his hands as if trying to explain with them what was going on.

"Your term of taking care of someone is either breaking them in two or smothering them." Skye threw up her hands, "I don't know if you're aware but I'd don't like either of those."

Ward groaned and moved a few feet away before turning to face her. "What do you want Skye? What can I do to make this better? Do you want me to back off, fine it's done. I won't ask if you need anything anymore. I won't track you or keep an eye on you. You can just come and go as you please."

"I don't want you to just give me what I want, that's all you ever do." Skye shook her head, "I need you to understand that this," she motioned between them, "is about the both of us not just me. You think if you give me whatever I want it will make me happy but I don't want that. I want you to be happy, I want you to have what you want too. We need common ground not you putting me on a damn pedestal like you always do."

* * *

><p>A clearing of the throat made them both turn to see Nixon sitting patiently. "Perhaps you'd like to sit down and we can talk through some of this." Both sat down on the couch and the shrink looked between the two of them. "I think I know what some of your problems are and while they seem huge they really aren't."<p>

"If you can get him to stop making this all about me that would be great." Skye folded her arms and Nixon turned towards Skye. "I mean, I understand he loves me and that he feels like I'm the only person left in his life but constantly neglecting himself isn't helping."

"How is he neglecting himself?"

"I'm not neglecting myself…" Ward stopped talking when Nixon put up her hand.

Skye looked at Ward before looking down at her hands, fingers twisting together. "His day is basically based off of mine. When I train, when I eat and when I sleep." Skye leaned her head back before turning it to the side to look at Ward. "You need to be independent of me, have friends and do things that might sometimes upset or irritate me but still you should do them."

"What are you saying?" He looked genuinely confused.

"Hunter invited you to play poker with him, Mack and some of the guys. You're good at poker and you enjoy games but you have decline him every time." She sat up and turned towards him slightly. "And last night when I got into bed, despite wanting to read more you turned out the light so I'd be able to sleep instead of reading your book. You'd been reading for close to an hour, you were enthralled and enjoying something for yourself but the minute I came into focus everything ceased to matter. Next time don't turn out the light, finish your chapter or the whole book and while the light may bother me I won't die from it."

Nixon smiled as the ex-specialist looked at Skye in confusion, "I think Skye has a point Grant. You need to stop centering yourself on her and center your life around yourself, with a bit of her thrown in." She moved forward in her chair. "While I haven't exactly been a couples therapist before, I have dealt with partnerships that are similar. If you center yourself around Skye, there's nothing of you left after a while and the relationship will break down."

"I just thought…"

"I know babe but you have to realize that I want you." Skye grasped his hand. "You and you alone, whoever that is and if you're not sure we'll figure it out. I don't want to be pampered and protected like I'm porcelain or treated as if I'm perfect because we both know I'm far from it." That gained a soft chuckle from the specialist and a smile from Skye. "I know this is hard for you, really hard because you haven't had a chance to discover who you are by yourself but we'll get there." She let her silly and playful smile cover her features, "I'm not going anywhere Mr. T-1000, not even a war can stop me from sticking to you."

He raised his eyebrow, "was that a Terminator reference?"

"So the robot is up on his pop culture," she put a hand to her chest. "I think I may pass out from shock."

* * *

><p>Without warning he attacked her with his hands, laughter erupting from the young agent as he tickled her. It was only a clearing of Nixon's throat that made them stop, Skye let her head fall back as Ward straightened himself up. The shrink looked between them, "I want to say that watching you both interact after your arguments is quite different than what I'm used to. Several partnerships I've assisted with have caused damage to property or persons but unlike those you find a place not many go to." She folded her arms, "you resort to laughter and playfulness, resolving the matters before they become lost in the recesses of the mind. I wonder, why do you think that is?"<p>

Skye just shrugged, "just a habit, he's always been the serious one and despite my recent training, when we're together I'm just as playful as I was before I had to take things seriously." She smiled as she looked over at Ward, "I know with him I can be myself and after fights, I just want to go back to those early days when he'd roll his eyes at my playfulness. I think that's also when the Grant Ward I know, the real one, leaks out from the covers he carries."

"Well you're still that girl who said 'bang-bang' when she pulled the trigger and released the magazine when trying to release the safety." He smirked as she turned to him, astonishment on her face. "Although your weapon skills have improved greatly since that time you lost the magazine while trying to defend the van."

"That was one time!" Skye groaned and sat back, arms folded. "You are so sleeping alone tonight."

Ward chuckled, "you won't get any sleep than."

"Who said anything about me not getting sleep?" She turned her head with a look of confidence. "You can deal with Hunter because I'm not going back to that room and you're not staying with me." He gave her a look of confusion, "yeah suck on that for a while."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so I know I told you old character but I got on this fight and couples therapy start and then after that I couldn't stop. Next chapter I swear!

Next...old character, absolutely this time and it ruffles a lot of feather and guilt.

Please read and review...


	11. Enemies Within

Matter of Importance

Spoilers: Season 2 promo

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Marvel owns it all!

* * *

><p>The sound of knocking once again woke Ward, he looked to his side to see Skye curled up beside him sleeping comfortably. She was a good six inches away on her side facing him with one hand laying against his chest. Gently he removed her hand and stood, walking to the door and opened it only to find May. The fact the woman was the one waking him meant that something was up, either dangerous or extremely important.<p>

"We need to talk."

She pushed past him and Ward looked up at the ceiling, knowing he was about to die a very violent death. He turned to see May starring at the figure in bed, he wasn't surprised considering no one knew about Skye's escapement to his room every night except for Hunter but the mercenary wasn't saying anything. "I understand what this looks like…" he put up his hands but went silent at her glare, which was even darker in the low light.

May walked over to Skye and shook her shoulder, causing the hacker to open her eyes. Skye turned her head slightly to find May and sat up as she did. "What's going on?" She pushed her hair back and blinked, looking between them. "May what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Skye yawned and covered her mouth, "I was sleeping when you came charging into my room waking me up."

"This isn't your room Skye."

"Might as well be, it's where I sleep because Hunter and Fulton make their activities known as if the wall wasn't between us." She reached beside her and turned on the light, the brightness allowing May to see that some of Skye's personal items lay on the nightstand beside her. Standing up, the hacker grabbed her soft jacket and pulled it on before sitting back down on the bed. "What's going on, it's 0200 and even you're never up at that hour anymore?"

It wasn't hard to take in the fact the young agent was clothed in what was considered appropriate for sleeping. Shorts and a tank top and there seemed to be no signs of activities that warranted killing Ward. May looked over at Ward, taking in that he was wearing sweats and a shirt. She looked between them, "there better be only sleep going on."

Skye planted her face in her hands, "ahh!" She groaned and looked up at her SO, "what are you doing here in the first place at this unholy hour?"

"Despite reports and video footage from transport," she looked over at Ward, "Victoria Hand was rescued alive from one of HYDRA's labs during a raid last night. She's currently in the Infirmary undergoing treatment for torture burns and infected wounds."

That had the hacker looking at Ward, he seemed to be unable to find words to say. "It's possible right? You said you didn't shoot her in the head, just three bullets to the back and chest."

"One to the chest, two to the back. I rarely take a shot in the head because if there was a chance they could live, it gives them a chance." He sighed and folded his arms, "I told you, I don't like the way it makes me feel."

* * *

><p>Without prompting and despite May standing between them, Skye got up off the bed and moved over to the ex-specialist. He pulled her close and buried his nose in her hair, allowing himself to feel her soft breathing under the palm of his hand as he held her. The hacker pulled back and looked at Ward, his eyes lighting up slightly as he met her brown muddy orbs.<p>

"We can mark one name off that long list."

"Doesn't change what I've done Skye." He sighed and played with the ends of her hair. "I'm a murderer."

Skye shrugged, "so are most of the people on this base. Newsflash for you Robot, Romanoff has you beat in body count as does Hunter and Barton, you're pretty low on the list if I'm correct about Denton and Lowe."

Rolling his eyes, he looked over at May despite keeping an arm around Skye's waist. "How is she doing?"

"Mentally she wants you dead and physically she's fine besides the infection and burns. I had to have all agents in the room disarm themselves because when Coulson said you were on the base, she threatened to hunt you down." May saw Skye lock her jaw and tighten her fist. "I suggest you both stay far away for now." Making her way to the door she paused, "I'll reassign you a room away from Hunter tomorrow."

Skye shrugged, "wouldn't matter, I'll still end up here. We both sleep better beside each other, its proximity now not noise. I doubt you'd be able to sleep away from Coulson now if you tried."

There was no reply as the door shut and Skye leaned against Ward, he picked her up gently and carried her back to bed. Once the petite hacker was under the covers he turned off the light and crawled over her, brushing back her hair as he always did till she fell asleep. "Get some sleep _mia bella_."

"You're a good man." Skye touched his cheek with a finger, "you just made some horrible decisions."

"You make me better." He kissed her hand and lay combing through her hair, watching as she fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>Skye made her way into the Infirmary and over to one of the holding rooms, she found Victoria Hand in a bed with a piece of paper and pen. A quick knock on the door made the woman look up at her, just starring as if trying to figure out why Skye was there.<p>

"Agent Hand, welcome back to SHIELD." Skye held her tablet to her chest. "Most of us were saddened by the news of your apparent death and we're happy to know you survived."

"Yes well," the woman looked back down at the paper. "It is surprising that you managed to survive this far. There doesn't seem to be much need for a hacker anymore when all the information is for the world to see." Hand looked back up at her. "What are you doing now besides standing around?"

Skye shrugged, "I'm a field operative, bordering on operational type duties. When on the base I run the security feeds and keep an eye out for all things going on. I also oversee Grant Ward's rehabilitation."

The woman's hand stopped and Skye noticed her tense, "I suppose you're on Coulson's thought train that everyone deserves a second chance."

"Not everyone but he does and I don't just say that because he's my former SO." She watched the woman's eyes narrow slightly. "Anyhow, I'm actually here because Simmons will be releasing you within the next hour and I need to take you to get your security check."

* * *

><p>The walk was quiet and Skye accepted that the woman beside her wasn't going to say much. The two agents following them were without a doubt wondering how Hand had survived. Everyone was, especially an ex-specialist who'd shot her. Every incoming agent had to undergo extensive security checks that were practically unfakable as well as a very detailed and thorough lie detector test.<p>

One the way to the security room, talking drew Hand's attention and Skye knew it was because of the voice. Ward and Hunter were talking as they hefted equipment from one of the storage rooms, no doubt going on one of the jets for a mission. Skye made a signal and the agents behind them were suddenly on each side of hand.

"You cheat!" Hunter threw at Ward and the man chuckled. "Absolutely cheated because I've never lost a game of cards."

Ward turned to him, "perhaps you finally met someone who can beat you. It's not my fault you have several tells."

"That's shit, I do not have tells." Hunter smiled at seeing Skye. "Fireworks, tell him I don't have tells."

"Then I'd be lying because the reason you such at hand to hand combat is due to your telling foot movements." Skye smiled at them, "Rota mission or Moscow?"

Hunter smirked, "Moscow and Ridley got assigned with Bower."

"Trade Bower's weapon for an ICER, I can't have him shooting Ridley because the kid gets scared."

Hand and Ward seemed to stare at each other, the woman took a step but was held back by one of the agents. "You'll be wishing you were dead eventually."

"I've already tried to die three times, SHIELD prevented it so I'd talk to them if you have a problem about why I'm alive." He looked at Skye and she traded a knowing glance before both men left.

* * *

><p>Grant Ward shut his bathroom light off to find Skye on the bed with her computer. He lifted the covers and got under them, reaching over to pull an earbud from Skye's ear. She smiled and turned to him as she shut her computer. "I have a few more messages to go through for Coulson than I'll be ready for bed."<p>

The ex-specialist nodded before leaning in to kiss her cheek. "I've got to help Dawson with a vehicle repair early in the morning so I'll see you later in the day." Without another word he turned over and shut off the light, settling to sleep.

Skye smiled as Ward went to sleep without waiting for her, he'd been doing it more often if she had work to do instead of waiting on her. He'd even taken Hunter up on poker, causing the ex-mercenary to lose horribly. Placing her headphones back in her ears, she opened her laptop and started working on the coded messages that they had recovered from HYDRA. With only her laptop's screen lighting the room, Skye relaxed on her stomach and started getting to work.

Two hours later she was finished and left her laptop on the bed to head to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind her, she did her business and started washing her hands. Shutting the water off, Skye heard the sound of the main door being opened and a flashlight lit under the door. Without a weapon she was left with only hand to hand, Ward would wake up within seconds of a secondary presence on the room. It was instinct, he was accustomed to her but no one else. It was like he knew when someone other than herself was in the room with him.

She was right when she heard Ward's voice. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Like I said, you'd be wishing you were dead soon."

* * *

><p>The voice was Victoria Hand's and Skye felt rage boil up in her. Without a second thought she flung the door open to find Hand a few feet away with a gun, the bedside light on and Ward sitting on the edge of the bed. "Get the hell out!"<p>

Hand seemed taken aback by the hacker standing in shorts and a tank top with feet bare. She also didn't notice the look in Ward's eye change from dangerous to homicidal. Skye knew that Ward would kill Hand if she even threatened her.

"Agent Skye…"

"Agent Hand I suggest you leave because right now you're on the verge of life and death. One move and you could be on the floor with bullets in you again." She moved towards the bed as Ward rose. "Grant no, stop."

Ward paused in his movements and Hand looked between them. "She has control of your leash now, fitting since you were her SO."

"Don't provoke him, I have minimal control when there's a threat to me. Right now you have a weapon and I have nothing, that's a threat so like I said before, I suggest you leave."

Hand lowered the weapon and looked between them, "this isn't over."

"You started a war." Ward's words were clipped as Hand narrowed. "It's only begun."

"This coming from a traitor?" Hand smirked, "quite poetic."

* * *

><p>AN: Oh yeah I went there! You'll learn more of how she survived later as the story goes on. Threatening Skye was dangerous on Hand's part, not that Skye couldn't take her. It's all about perception.

Next...Not Sure Yet

Please read and review...


	12. Watch Your Step

Matter of Importance

Spoilers: Season 2 promo

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Marvel owns it all!

* * *

><p>Skye and Ward sat with Fitzsimmons, Hunter and Trip as they ate breakfast. The four from the original team were sharing stories of their missions much to the amusement of Hunter and Trip. Fitzsimmons were acting obnoxiously like a couple with Simmons wiping Fitz's mouth and him batting her hand away. Trip seemed to be trying to help Fitz in fighting Simmons off while Hunter just took in all in.<p>

"Seriously though," Hunter shook his head. "Adgardian enchantress just seduces you out of nowhere. Hell that would have made my day."

Ward picked up his mug, "you forget yourself, everything but her and what she wanted. If she would have ordered me to kill Skye I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from doing it. I almost shot May at the time."

"Which is why we don't speak of it." Fitz put up a finger and Skye smirked.

She reached over with her fork to grab the remaining sausage link on Ward's plate when he grabbed her wrist. "You could ask." His head turned to her and Skye pouted slightly before he let her hand go.

Once the sausage was devoured she smiled, "yeah I could, but I prefer stealing from your plate."

The ex-specialist shook his head and threaded a hand through her hair, pulling her in to kiss her temple. Skye gave him a smile as she picked up her cup of coffee, her eyes brighter than normal. He trained his fingers down her arm till they entwined her with her.

"You two give a whole new meaning to sickly sweet." Trip shook his head as he sipped his coffee. "Like honey or cotton candy, enough to give a cavity that's for sure."

Skye stuck her tongue out at him before sipping her coffee. Hunter chuckled and nodded to the door, "looks like the newest agent has met the wrong end of training."

* * *

><p>They turned to see Hand enter the cafeteria, the woman looking around before her eyes targeted Skye and Ward. The hacker groaned and turned around, "I hope Coulson slammed her for last night. I told him first thing this morning about what happened."<p>

"What happened?" Simmons leaned forward slightly as if interested and the rest did as well.

"He was asleep and I was getting ready to brush my teeth when I heard the door and saw a flashlight. I left the bathroom and found Hand standing near the bed with a gun in hand. Basically she was threatening to kill Ward, at least until I entered the room and I became part of the equation."

Simmons gasped and shook her head, "oh Lord, Ward please tell me you didn't react."

"Skye didn't give the chance." Ward looked at Skye, his thumb rubbing over her knuckles. "She made it clear to Hand though that if she didn't leave, I'd probably kill her." His jaw set at the thought, "I would have definitely put her in the ground if she'd threatened Skye. When I shot her, I gave her a chance and the fact she used it to try to get even and pose a possible threat to Skye…"

* * *

><p>The click of heels was heard followed by a voice, they turned to see Hand at the opposite end of the table. "Is this seat taken?"<p>

"Not right now." Hunter pushed out the chair and the woman sat down, he smirked and stared at her. "Heard you tried to take out my mate and Fireworks last night."

Hand sighed, "a misunderstanding."

"Not likely." Skye rose and picked up her tray, leaving the table as she went. Ward leaned forwards with his arms on the table, hands clasped.

"Well I have to see to the medical roster for the day." Simmons stood and looked to Trip, "are you assisting me or planning to supply the later shift today?"

Trip stood and nodded, "guess I can help. Not much to do till Delta gets back with that Argentinian asshole we've been waiting on."

* * *

><p>Skye returned to the table and put her hands on Ward's shoulders, one his hands moved up to grasp one of her own. "I have about five programs to write before I go down to interrogate our prisoner. Apparently Coulson wants to know all we can get from him." She leaned her head down beside Ward's. "You're joining me for that right?"<p>

"You aren't going down there without me this time." He met her eyes, "I don't trust the barrier or security, not while he's down there."

"Fair enough," she smiled at him. "Meet you at Nixon's office at 1000, we'll get lunch after then go interrogate?" He gave a nod and Skye kissed his cheek before picking up her mug to leave. She turned and walked backwards, "don't forget to get clearance from May to get past security. I don't have the codes to your bracelet so you'll need them removed before heading down to the holding cells."

"Go, have fun." She gave a two finger salute before heading out the door. Ward stood and looked at the remaining two men as well as Hand. "I have a vehicle repair to get to. See you two later, poker tonight?"

Hunter smirked, "if the missus don't keep you to herself."

"Same could be said about Fulton." Ward inclined his head, "at least we don't blatantly flaunt it across the base to the point everyone in the hall can hear what you do. Skye can't even sleep in her quarters anymore and Maxwell filed for room reassignment after the first week."

"Maxwell is just a prude and as for Skye, I don't hear her complaining about sleeping with you every night."

Ward picked up his mug, "yet that's all we do."

He left and Hunter smirked as he shared a look with Fitz. "Only a matter of time mate before one of them blows."

"He turned down Skye, at least that's what Skye told Jemma." Fitz shrugged.

"Whoa wait, my boy turned down Skye…hot, firecracker waiting to bust Skye?" Hunter shook his head, "I'm going to have to have a talk with him. You never turn down a beautiful woman, ever. I knew he was partially bonkers but I didn't think he lost his brain."

Fitz merely shrugged and stood up, "I should get started on the weapons revisions I have been working on. See you later for poker."

* * *

><p>As the scientist left, Hunter turned to look at Hand. The woman merely looked at him before speaking. "You all seem to think that allowing Grant Ward to walk around like he did nothing is acceptable."<p>

"We've all done irreparable things, some more than others but I can say this. As long as Skye is living and breathing, we have that man's loyalty but the second anything happens to her or endangers her, it's over. HYDRA tracked down his transport to a prison and the nearly had him but he destroyed them all and stayed with the vehicle when he could have escaped. He even dragged his captors out of the wreckage and made sure they were alive and all because Skye was there. Gave us a HYDRA mole because it put her in danger…"

"You're describing a dog."

Hunter stood up and shook his head, "no, a dog can't love his master the way Grant Ward loves Skye. You didn't see a distraught man, barely hanging onto what sanity he has because the woman he loves was put on the precipice of life and death. He sat by her bedside for days while she clung to life, base psychologist warned everyone he could turn suicidal if Skye died. She's all he has left and he'll fight to keep her. Watch where you step or you could start a war."

* * *

><p>Ward sat beside Skye on the couch in Nixon's office, the session was halfway over and Skye was talking about what she'd been feeling the night before when Hand had barged into their room. He found himself amazed that Skye felt so much over what had happened.<p>

"…I mean, it was our room and she just barges in. Not just barges in but threatens us in our room like it belonged to her."

Nixon nodded as Skye took a breath, "it seems the actions you deem wrong were more about her invasion of your room than the act of violence."

"Well yeah," Skye shrugged, "Grant's no angel and he's bound to have enemies but no one barges in trying to kill him. I mean, there was the near beat down in the gym and then the one time in the cargo bay but never our quarters."

"Grant how do you feel about this? Skye raises a logical point that Agent Hand invaded your sanctuary, the one place you should feel safe."

Ward looked at Skye, "to be honest I was expecting this to happen sooner or later. If not Hand, with another agent because there are some that want me dead." He reached over to Skye and took her hand. "I know you feel our room was violated and I wish I could undo it but we both have to realize it was bound to happen eventually."

"I know but it was our room, mine and yours that no one else had a right to. Our every action is watched on this base so it should be the one place we have privacy."

"Skye," Ward sighed. "_mia bella_ you have to remember she didn't know you were there. She thought I was alone and defenseless while asleep. I'm not justifying her actions but I'm trying to make you understand that if she had known I wasn't alone, she probably wouldn't have attempted anything."

The hacker bit her lip before nodding, "doesn't make the violation any less okay."

"I'm not saying its okay," he released her hand and gently cupped her cheek. "I see how much it bothers you and if I could make it go away I would. Right now all we can do it make sure it doesn't happen again. I'm sure you and Fitz could rig a security system if you wanted, would that make you feel better doing that?"

A smile spread across her face, "electroshock inducing barrier like in the cells?"

"Whatever you want, just run it by me first before you implement it so I don't hear anything about not attempting to stop you when questioned by Coulson and May."

Nixon shook her head and closed her notepad. "Well today's session is over with. I'll see you on Thursday."

"I'll be coming alone on Thursday." Ward spoke and Nixon nodded. "Just a few issues to discuss, things about the past I'm not completely comfortable sharing with Skye yet."

Skye smiled and squeezed his hand, "you'll tell me eventually right?"

"Not right now but one day."

* * *

><p>On their way to the cafeteria, Skye wrapped her arm around his and smiled at him. "You know you can tell me anything right?"<p>

"I know but the things I need to talk to Nixon about could help me overcome that little issue I'm having."

Skye bit her lip, "which issue are you referring to? I don't know it you know this but you have a lot of issues." She emphasized the 'a lot' with a large nod of her head.

He bent down and whispered into her ear. "Intimacy issue." Pulling back he met her eyes and Skye nodded.

"Okay, you hit that horse cowboy because it's a long time coming." She bit her lip and smirked, "should I take Thursday night off or you think it's gonna take a while?"

"Don't know, it'll be the first session without you in a while so we'll have to just wait and see." He inclined his head, "what do you mean take Thursday night off? What exactly are you doing on Thursday night?" Skye just smirked and kept walking beside him, refusing to answer his question despite him prodding. "Skye?"

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so getting closer to what everyone, including those on base, are hoping for.

Next...a mission and meeting with Coulson

Please read and review...


	13. Steps Towards Trust

Matter of Importance

Spoilers: Season 2 promo

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Marvel owns it all!

* * *

><p>The sound of footsteps woke Ward and he opened his eyes to see the clock on his nightstand reading nearly 0200. The time of morning meant all occupants of the room should be asleep but turning over he found Skye moving around in the darkness. She was in her mission gear, of which he'd only seen once since she'd started donning it. The sound of a bag being set on the bed along with the shutting of drawers told him she was preparing for a mission. It was the first time since his release five months before that she'd be leaving him and what surprised him was she hadn't mentioned it in the slightest.<p>

He turned on the light and saw her freeze with her hand on the drawer she had taken as her own. "Were you just going to let me wake up to you gone from the base or were you planning to tell me before you left?"

"I'm not allowed to discuss missions with you." She turned and looked at him, "not because I don't want to but because your status prevents free information exchange."

Ward sat up and looked at her from the bed, "you didn't have to give me details Skye, all you had to say is you had to go on a mission."

Without a word she picked up her bag and pulled it over her shoulder. "I'll see you when I get back."

"When will that be?"

"Just when I return." She headed towards the door and paused as she stepped out. "I'll return to you alive and breathing, I promise."

The door closed behind her and Ward had to restrain himself from jumping off the bed after her. He knew he'd be talking to Coulson about at least letting Skye tell him when she'd be gone and the duration. Instead of running after Skye or waking Coulson to demand answers, he turned out the light and let himself fall asleep alone for the first time in three months. I wasn't a sensation he particularly liked as he'd grown use to Skye's warmth beside him and the knowledge she was safely within reach.

* * *

><p>Coulson looked up when a knock on his door sounded, he found Ward standing in the doorway waiting patiently. Shutting away files, the director put them in a drawer and clasp his hands together on the top of the desk.<p>

"Come in."

Ward moved inside and sat down in one of the chairs, "sorry for interrupting you sir."

"Not a problem. What brings you to my office without being dragged?"

"I wanted to ask something I have no right to ask but I figure all you can do is tell me to forget it."

Coulson nodded, "it's about Skye isn't it? The mission without being informed?"

"Yes sir, I understand my status as a prisoner prevents me from having any knowledge of missions or anything related but all I'm asking is non-specific information. Just the ability to know when she leaves and the duration of the mission."

"I've been meaning to discuss something with you. Between the new senator assisting Talbot while he assists us and May's constant need to have me sign forms, I don't think I've had the time to think much less talk to you."

"I understand sir, you're busy and I'm the last person you have time for."

The director chuckled, "actually that would be Skye's father or one of the other prisoners. You've done what I've asked of you and more, much more. I don't know if you're aware but Dr. Nixon has to submit weekly progress reports to me, not about what you discuss specifically but the progress you're making. You surprised me, going more than twice a week for a while before reducing back to twice a week. What made you change your mind?"

"I realized that it wasn't that I can't change but that I didn't know how. The sessions have helped me deal with the past but also learn to connect with people around me. Individual growth Skye calls it."

"Agent Mayer in the cargo bay submitted your monthly work progress, along with everyone else's. She said you go above and beyond to help the others working there, especially if they're not trained. She said usually you've trained them before she can reach them to do so."

Ward just stared at him, "the more each person can do the quicker the teams can get off ground and in the field. It gives a greater chance of defeating the enemy and getting them safely home. Also if something is missed because of the inability to do a task correctly, you have to deal with the fact it could endanger someone's life."

* * *

><p>Coulson nodded before removing a box from his drawer, he walked around and handed it to Ward. "Open it."<p>

He did and found a small capsule, "what is this?"

"Skye told me she let you know about her GPS monitor. Well consider this your work release program, we implant this in you and you gain back rookie status. More freedom, field work and decisions made on your own instead of for you."

"What do I have to do?"

The man merely smiled, "two things and both you've proven to be good at. The first is to continue therapy, both with Skye and individually, and second, become Skye's partner in the field. She works well with others but is reckless to a degree without May there. You know her, you can anticipate what she is going to do and can persuade her from doing something reckless."

"I'll do it."

"Good, I'll let Trip know so he can implant the monitor." He moved around the desk to sit down.

"Thank you sir." Ward stood and began to leave till Coulson's voice caught his attention.

"Oh and Agent Ward," he turned to look at the director. "You'll report to your SO as soon as she returns."

He was concerned that Coulson underestimated how much he'd pissed off May. "Sir I don't think May is going to agree to that."

The man didn't even look up from his paperwork, "Skye is your SO. She's the only one that even has a handle on your behavior."

* * *

><p>The lights of the Infirmary were the first thing that met Ward's eyes as he opened them. Apparently to get a GPS monitor implanted, the person receiving it had to be under sedation if they weren't high enough on the chain of command to know where it was located. Blinking twice he looked around to see himself in a recovery room but what alerted him was the clicking of keys. It was a familiar sound that he so often fell asleep to.<p>

Turning his head he found Skye sitting beside the bed in a chair with her computer in her lap. She had a few scratches on her neck and a bandage on her bare forearm but other than that she looked whole. It was a welcoming sight even if the wounds made him furious at whoever dared to harm her.

"Skye?"

She smiled and looked up at him, "finally, you're awake. I got back right as they were pulling you out of surgery. You'll have to excuse the wounds but Trip made four incisions on your body so you wouldn't know where exactly the monitor is."

"Whatever was necessary," he looked at his wrist to see the bracelet gone. "Does it replace the bracelet?"

"Yep, better actually." She stood and set her computer down before sitting on the bed beside him. "Less restrictions, which means you don't have to get clearance from May every time you need to go somewhere even mildly restricted." Smiling the hacker looked at him. "Unfortunately it records vitals down to a single heart stroke so our private life just went from exposed to really exposed."

Reaching up he touched the back of a finger to her cheek. "Doesn't matter, as long as I have you beside me I can live with nothing but your company."

"You are such a romantic." She leaned down and kissed him. Pulling back brown eyes met brown eyes as she smiled. "I won't tell anyone though."

Ward nodded, "appreciated."

"So Coulson told me, I'm now your SO and you're my rookie. As if the world wasn't backwards enough."

"Could we settle with partners?"

"Yeah, I guess." She laid down beside him, "besides, we're equals now in the field. Well with one exception but I think that's how it'll always be."

Ward played with her hair; loose unlike the ponytail she'd worn when he'd last seen her. "How is that?"

"I use an ICER and you are lethal." Shrugging she looked at the ceiling, "but then again, supposedly I'm Pacifist and can't stand the idea of killing. Why that is I don't care because it just means we fit together like puzzle pieces."

He kissed her forehead, "pieces solving a puzzle."

"That was so long ago, I thought you'd forget that conversation."

That made him smile as he looked down at her, "every conversation we've ever had I'd remember. Anything with you is hard to forget. I even remember what you were wearing when we met."

"You mean when you kidnapped me."

"Same difference." That gained him a snort just as Trip entered the room with a tablet.

* * *

><p>AN: Well was anyone expecting that? I knew some real proof of Ward's recovery was needed before he could be let off the bracelet. I also think however they would come up with some way to track him at all times.

Next...Not Sure

Please read and review...


	14. Life in Sleep

Matter of Importance

Spoilers: Season 2 promo

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Marvel owns it all!

* * *

><p>The cargo bay was full of sound and noise, mission teams coming and going at all times of the day. Ward stood working on one of the vehicles that had to be repaired due to a stray bullet getting logged in the engine. Being elbows deep in an SUV's engine wasn't the most exciting thing in the world but Skye's name had yet to be pulled again for a mission so he continued working on the cargo bay wherever he was needed.<p>

"I have to say I'm surprised they let you out of that cage." Ward looked over to see an agent that shared his graduating class at the Academy. She'd also been vying for recruitment by Garrett and eventually had been chosen by the madman, if only to serve as a warm body in a bed.

Wiping his hands, Ward pulled back and put the wrench down. "What do you want Kay? Garrett is dead and I'm not interested."

"Why not? Word has it that you were his right hand man, heir to his position yet they have you here working like a slave." The blond moved closer and touched his chest, Ward pushed her back away from him.

"Not interested so move on."

She smirked, "sooner or later you'll need someone to scratch your back, come find me when no one is willing to fuck a traitor." With her blond locks swinging, she moved away and out of the cargo bay.

Ward went back to the engine he had been working on, ignoring the world around him. He was almost done when a hand with a familiar weight rested on his lower back. Turning he found Skye dressed in one of her plaid shirts and black jeans, the only thing that made her look different from the year before was her hair.

"How about taking a girl to lunch?"

"Your only choices are cafeteria food and cafeteria food." Ward wiped his hands on the cloth that laid nearby. "What will it be?"

Skye smiled and shrugged, "how about cafeteria food?"

"Let me wash my hands and I'll take you to lunch."

Turning he closed the hood of the SUV before heading to the sink to wash his hands. As the water ran over his hands, he turned to see Skye examining one of the motorcycles. He watched her as bent down by the engine to take a better look at it. Grabbing the towel nearby to dry his hands, he turned back for a second to hang it up when the sound of Skye yelling made him pause. He turned to find a Skye's father standing before him, he saw her moving quickly to him just as he felt the knife in his abdomen.

"NO!" Skye didn't seem to care about the bloody man or about detaining him as the alarm blared to alert the base of the security breach. She pushed past him to Ward, the ex-specialist collapsed to the floor. "Grant?"

He looked up at her as she cupped his cheek, a small smile on his face as he felt cold and weak. The likelihood of death was close, he could already feel it closing in on him. Starring into her eyes, Ward felt peace like he'd never known. "I love you."

"Don't say that." Skye smiled at him. "You're going to be fine, everything is going to be alright. Grant I need you to hold on, please hold on." Her hands pressed against the wound despite the blood loss.

"You were my light," his voice weak as he spoke but continued to stare at her. "My light in a lifetime of darkness. The only person I loved…"

Skye watched as he lay talking just as medics arrived and five men detained her father. "Grant? Grant no, hold on." She cried and gripped his shirt. "I love you. I love you too, please hold on for me."

* * *

><p>The sound of beeping was constant, the white room holding a single occupant and void of everything remotely warming. The only person in the room besides the occupant stood by the door in full black, just starring at the body on the bed. A knock drew attention away as Melinda May set foot side the white room.<p>

"How is he?"

"No change."

May stepped over and stood beside the figure. "Skye you can't stay here forever."

"I just can't figure out why he did it. Why take out the people coming to rescue him." The young agent sighed, "I need to know why."

"I think we both know the answer to that." May took a step to Skye and put her hand on the young agent's arm. "After all, he's the only one able to make your heart race. That's not anger or rage…"

Skye shook her head, "don't say it, after everything he's done, he doesn't deserve that from me."

"That's your decision." She looked over at the ex-specialist who laid in a coma. "Mack and Fitz finally got the video feed working from the SUV. We can see what happened and after watching it, I think you should to."

Following May out of the room, Skye looked back at the man in the bed one last time. Tearing her eyes away Skye headed to the security room after May. She found Coulson inside with Hunter, both waiting on her.

"I've already watched it so I'll run it for you." May pulled up a digital file on the computer and let it open up.

* * *

><p><em>They watched as everything seemed normal in the vehicle, the guards talking while Ward sat between them quietly. Skye was on her tablet till Ward's voice was heard.<em>

"_Agent Skye, two puppies."_

_Skye looked back to see something before speaking. "__We're being followed. Evasive maneuvers immediately, weapons hot."_

_Bullets were suddenly firing through the vehicle, Agent Roswell was shot dead and Agent Grady was trying to fire his weapon out the window. They watched Ward lunge forward and push Skye down, holding her down as bullets flew through the vehicle._

"_Can't lose them and they're gaining." Agent Matthews spoke as the SUV spun, "they hit a tire, I can't do anything." The car spun before Matthews hit the break, causing the vehicle to roll._

_They watched as the car rolled several times before coming to a stop on its top. The camera showed all were unconscious for a time till Ward woke and voices off camera were heard. Apparently the HYDRA men because the SHIELD agents were unconscious._

"_Grant Ward, you're free so come on." Seconds later Ward crawled past Grady and out of the vehicle._

_The camera continued to show the vehicle but voices were heard. Ward's was first followed by the HYDRA agents. "And you are?"_

"_Agent Mayer, served under Garrett and knowing SHIELD had captured his second we decided to get you back to HYDRA. After all, who better to lead us right?"_

"_Can I meet the others?"_

"_Why the hell not. Come meet your commander boys."_

_A younger voice was heard, different from the first. "Sir good to meet you. Heard a lot of stuff about you."_

_Ward was heard a second time, "sorry to tell you this but most of it is true." A struggle could be heard followed by gunshots. Then came a line of questioning by Ward. "Who told you to rescue me, I know you didn't do it on a whim?"_

"_No one ordered me." The original agent spoke "I swear…"_

"_Wrong…" The word was followed by a gunshot._

_Suddenly once again Ward was in shot as he pulled the SHIELD agents from the vehicle. First was Matthews then Grady before coming to Skye, who was laying on her side as if she hadn't been wearing a seatbelt._

_He pushed her bangs back and checked her pulse. "Skye?" Ward's features could be clearly seen and he seemed to look at her with a mix of concern and reverence. Gently taking her wrist, he pushed back her sleeve to check the small band there. "Sixty-five, you're okay." Gently he picked her up and cradled her as he moved her out of the overturned vehicle. "You'll be home soon enough Skye, you're safe now. HYDRA can't touch you today."_

_They couldn't see him anymore but they heard him and Grady, who apparently had come to. "Put her down!"_

"_I was just getting her out of the wreckage." Ward's voice was heard. "I've put her down, now what?"_

"_Now you get what you deserve." A gun shot was followed by Grady's voice. "You think taking out your own people will help you? You're a traitor, as far as SHIELD is concerned you'll have died in the ambush." Grady seemed to stop talking till he spoke again. "Don't you dare look at her, you'll die looking at nothing but dirt."_

* * *

><p>"Turn it off!" Skye spoke and May turned it off. "He protected me and saved my life."<p>

May put a hand on her arm, "Grady is going to undergo disciplinary action for what he did. Ward was our prisoner and he took it upon himself to determine the punishment Ward should receive."

Skye finally looked up and her eyes seemed to blaze with fire, "do something, don't just let this be a note in his file. I feel like laying one in him for what he did. Ward has done some horrible things but he's always protected me, that's all he was doing here and it put him a coma he may never recover from."

* * *

><p>AN: Yep it was all a dream. Ward's dream while in a coma because in reality Skye never woke to stop him from shooting the HYDRA agent or stop Grady from shooting Ward. Oh and Agent Mayer in chapter 1 and this chapter is the brother to SHIELD's Agent Mayer who oversees the cargo bay in Ward's dream.

Next...Not Sure

Please read and review...


	15. Dreams to Reality

Matter of Importance

Spoilers: Season 2 promo

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Marvel owns it all!

* * *

><p>Phil Coulson stood starring at the images from the Infirmary cameras, the sound was off to respect their agent's privacy but it was a sight that could change even the darkest man. The sound of footsteps made him turn to find May a few feet away. She looked at the silent screens and focused in on the agent by the bed.<p>

"How long has it been going on?" Coulson turned back to the screen. "How long as she been…"

"Every day, she feels guilt even if she denies it." May moved over and held out a tablet. "Trip finished the brain scans."

Coulson took the tablet and looked at it. "So brain activity is fully intact and he's dreaming?"

"It seemed to be an ongoing dream, not unheard of in coma patients. However, Trip state that the brain waves that accompany dreams suddenly disappeared during the scan as if it was cut off suddenly somehow." She accepted the tablet back, "he also said that when Ward wakes he could have a hard time differentiating between the dream and reality." They looked back at the screen to see Skye sitting by the bed talking to their patient.

* * *

><p>In the Infirmary, Skye sat by the bed looking at Ward as she told him about her day spent training. Every evening she'd stop by and sit for an hour, to catch him up on her day and the team. She denied it to everyone but she felt so much guilt for him being where he was. His concern over her during and after the crash had made him lower his guard. He'd been dying and all he wanted was to look at her but Grady had pushed his face in the dirt. That alone had made her want to beat the crap out of Grady because even a dog got to look at his master as death visited, Ward had practically been denied something that even a dog received.<p>

"…he says that Simmons made contact so we know she's okay but it's still nerve-racking, not knowing at any moment if they've brainwashed her or not." Skye sighed and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Oh a brighter note, Grady has been transferred to the Russian prison, happened last week. I think he's going to hate the new accommodations but he deserves it after what he did." Standing up Skye sighed, "I have to get some sleep before training tomorrow. May likes to wake me up well before you used to but on the plus side she doesn't restrict my diet." Squeezing his hand she walked away.

Skye got to the doorway when a sound made her pause. "_Mia bella_…" She turned to see Ward opening his eyes slowly, trying to focus on something.

"Ward?" Skye moved over quickly and watched as his eyes focused on her. "Let me get Trip."

His hand caught hers and she paused, partially shocked by the contact. "Your father, did they detain him?" His voice was low in a whisper and he looked at her with concern mixed with drowsiness.

"My father…Ward my father has nothing to do with this. You've been in a coma since Grady shot you after our failed transport of you to the Russian prison."

He shook his head, "that was months ago…"

"No that was last week. Grady shot you and we barely saved your life, you were almost dead when SHIELD arrived."

* * *

><p>Ward seemed to look at her before letting go of her hand, starring up at the ceiling. Skye watched him for a moment before heading out to get Trip. She found the medic among the shelves of supplies taking inventory.<p>

"Trip."

"Hey girly, how is our patient today?" He looked at the clipboard in his hands.

Skye leaned against the table, "he's awake and I think there's a time lapse of some sort. He thinks the transport was months ago and as soon I told him it was last week he went quiet."

"No surprise." Trip put the clipboard down, "his scans showed a dream state, meaning he was dreaming while in the coma. It's not unheard of for it to happen. It'll take a while for him to differentiate between the dream and reality." Collecting a few supplies he looked at Skye trying to understand what he was saying.

"So he was dreaming this whole time? Of what?"

Trip chuckled, "no clue, did he say anything when he woke up?"

"_Mia bella_, what does that mean?"

"My beautiful one, it's a term of endearment like sweetheart or babe. Usually more upscale, used in the upper echelons of society…at least American society."

* * *

><p>The evening seemed to revolve around Ward waking up and Coulson coming in to speak to him. May and Skye joined them as Coulson laid out what would happen right after he left the Infirmary.<p>

"...despite what happened you'll return your cell where you'll stay. Despite saving my agents and getting shot by one of them, you will not be afforded leniency. Since we can't transport you to the Russian site, you'll continue to feed us information till you have no more."

Ward nodded, "only to you," he looked straight at the man. "I'll feed information only to you. Obviously someone on this base is feeding HYDRA information or my transport plan wouldn't have been known. If there is someone on this base linked to HYDRA, I don't want Skye in the middle of it. That makes her a target if someone thinks she's linked to me."

Coulson looked over to Skye, who seemed to be quietly asking if he'd agree. Nodding, the director turned back. "Very well."

"But…"

"Dismissed." May spoke and looked at Skye.

* * *

><p>The hacker left the room and Ward looked back at Coulson, "if you give me a list of photos of those on base I'll name anyone I saw linked to HYDRA or Garrett."<p>

"Why?" May took a few steps towards the bed. "Why did you kill those HYDRA agents? Why are you willing to give one up to us without anything in return?"

Ward looked up at the woman, "you are giving me exactly what I want so I don't have anything to ask for."

"What is it that you want because we don't know what that is?" Coulson folded his arms.

"Skye's safety." Ward shook his head, "some things are more important than my freedom. I'll gladly rot in that cell of yours if it means Skye keeps living. HYDRA and anyone associated with them is a danger to her life."

May and Coulson seemed to share a look before May left the room. Coulson nodded, "I'll get the information for you." He started towards the door to leave the former agent in bed.

"Sir," Coulson turned to look at Ward. "I'd also like to talk to Dr. Nixon if she's available."

All Ward got was a nod before the director disappeared out of sight. The ex-specialist curled up on his side and ignored the pain in his ribs, taking in the fact that everything he'd experienced with Skye, good and bad, had been a dream. It had been so real and he'd been so happy, living a semi-normal existence that reality was cold.

He wasn't allowed to touch the girl he loved much less had the right to call her _mia bella_ like he longed to. The realization that he'd never had freedom or friendships seemed like nothing compared to returning to his dark cell alone. The sporadic visits by Skye would no longer be so she was kept safe from anyone who could harm her. The only person he'd ever loved would disappear from his life and despite telling himself that it was for her safety and wellbeing, it stung like a bullet never could.

* * *

><p>Ward was awoken later by familiar yet foreign movement and he opened his eyes to see Skye standing by the door staring at him. She walked closer to the bed once she saw he was awake.<p>

"_Mia bella_…" he spoke before realizing it was reality not a dream. "Skye what are you doing here?"

She crossed her arms, "why do you call me that? You've said it twice now."

He looked to the side trying to form a response without telling her his dream. He knew she wouldn't appreciate it. "Doesn't matter, I have no right to call you that anymore."

"Whatever. I came here because I have a question for you." She sat down in the nearby chair and looked at him. "Why did you kill the HYDRA agents? Why stay with us, rescue us when you knew we'd put you right back in the cell?"

Ward sighed and met her eyes. "I want you to believe what I'm about to tell you." Taking a breath he met her eye for eye. "I've made some good choices and a lot of horrible ones in my life. However, the only thing I will never regret in any form was allowing myself to have feelings for you. You can hate me for that but it's true." He tapped his hand on the bed, "your life is more important than my freedom. I'll rot in that cell for the rest of my life if you keep breathing and living."

"The mole, you knew if they knew about your transport that there was someone feeding them information." Skye looked to the side, "so you took them out because you knew they wouldn't talk to us and stayed so you could convince Coulson to let you help find whoever it was."

"Yes, to keep you safe."

Standing the hacker moved a few feet before pausing. She turned around and moved to the bed, leaning down to kiss his cheek. Pulling back she met his eyes, "I hate everything you did before but you protected me when you could have escaped." Before he could speak she was gone from the room.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so Coulson agreed to keep Skye away but do you think she'll stay away? The accident changed her, she feels guilt and is in love with Ward even if she denies it. It would be good heart rate practice for her...

Next...not sure

Please read and review...


	16. Secrets Revealed, Secrets Revealed

Matter of Importance

Spoilers: Season 2 promo

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Marvel owns it all!

* * *

><p>The cell was dark and only slightly warm, kept just below the standard so to be humane but not comfortable. Nothing like what Ward remembered but then again his memories were all a dream and the fact he lay on his small one person bed alone was proof. They'd at least given him something other than scrubs, figuring he wasn't a threat to his own life anymore.<p>

A sound made him sit up but he saw nothing in the darkness, standing by the bed he walked to the barrier and reached out. The barrier grid lit up but showed nothing in the background till the light came on, dim but not bright. He found Skye sitting on the bottom step of the stairs in what clearly were pajamas. Her hand held the control tablet but she didn't seem like her normal defensive self.

"Skye?"

"You said once you felt bad after you killed someone." She looked at him, "was your level one overshare lies or…"

Ward sat back down on the edge of the bed. "Who did you kill?"

"Donnie Gill, the kid from the Academy who created the super storm. He could freeze people on contact but he'd been brainwashed." Skye shook her head and looked down. "It's been three months but all I see is the blood on my hands when I'm not distracted. Does it ever go away?"

"I wish I could lie and tell you it does but it never does. I'm haunted too by all the people I've killed." Ward looked down at his hands, "I just learned to compartmentalize it, ignore the faces and move on." He looked up at her, "I guess that just took some of my humanity with it."

Skye nodded and stood up, "thanks. Goodnight."

"Try to get some sleep." He gently spoke and she stopped midway up the stairs.

"I don't think I'm meant to kill, I can't tell Coulson or May because they'll see me as weak but when I shot him I felt a part of me die inside. I guess that was my humanity too."

Without further words she took the few steps to the top and grabbed the door handle to open the door. "No it's not." Her eyes looked down at him as he stood by the barrier, "you are everything that embodies humanity. You'll never lose that because it's what makes you who you are. Get some sleep _mia bella_ and forget about it all when you wake up."

A slight nod later and the door opened, the lights shutting off as the heavy door closed. Ward moved back to his bed and laid down, trying to forget the fact that he was unable to comfort Skye. He also tried to ignore the anger he held for May and Coulson for ordering Skye to be the one behind the rifle. They obviously were blind to how much it ate at Skye's soul to take a life. She wasn't meant to kill, harm possibly but never kill.

* * *

><p>Halfway through two days later Ward lay on the bed mentally reading a book when the door opened. He looked up expecting Coulson but found Skye with her laptop and a blanket, as he turned to sit on the edge of the bed he found her sit on the floor against the stairs with her computer. She threw the control tablet a few inches from her leg and opened her computer.<p>

"Skye?"

She looked up at him, "Mom and Dad are fighting and the other kids are trying to assist in resolving issues but I know better. Just ignore me, I'll go upstairs whenever the security feed tells me they're done having it out."

"Why are they fighting?"

"Not that I should be telling you but," she shrugged. "Coulson and May got into a tight bind the last mission they went on. Let's just say May doesn't like it that HYDRA nearly decapitated him but he is still insistent on going on another mission."

Ward looked confused, "decapitated?"

"Lasers." Skye shrugged, "apparently they are either deadly or annoying." Her face gave away her annoyance. "You run into problems with lasers?"

He sat down on the bed, "more times than I'd care to."

She set her computer aside and hugged her knees, "tell me about one."

"Uh, well there was this time in the Academy." Ward sat back and looked down at the floor as he remembered. "If you'd visited the Ops Academy before the takeover I'd have been legendary story of what not to do in Laser Evasion."

"You're kidding me, you screwed up Laser Evasion?" Skye chuckled, "okay now I have to hear the story. What happened?"

* * *

><p>Coulson and May stood eye to eye, silent as Hunter and Trip stood a few feet away. Silence seemed to settle on the entire group as Coulson and May finished their yelling match. Not that Melinda May's quiet, calm speak could be considered yelling but it was close enough. Just as May was about to speak Hunter spoke.<p>

"Uh, I think that's more interesting than your fighting." He pointed and they all looked at the video feed at the corner of the screen of Ward's cell. He was in view, on his bed but it was Skye sitting on the floor a few feet away with her hand over her mouth that drew attention. "Is she laughing or crying?"

Coulson hit the audio immediately and they heard Skye's laughter as well as saw it as the screen enlarged.

"…no, not possible. How could you screw up something like that? I mean, you were trained by Garrett to survive in woods, trained to be a specialist but you screwed up Laser Evasion over a girl?"

They watched Ward put up his hands, "I was stupid, every guy does something stupid over a girl once. I just happened to trip over every laser in the room trying to impress her."

"Okay I would have paid to see that." Skye laughed and shook her head. "I mean, you screwing up. Wait till I tell Simmons, she'll make her previous attempts at mocking you pale in comparison."

"Oh God!" The man covered his face, "why don't you check the feeds."

Skye smirked, "trying to get rid of my company?"

"To save what sanity I have left, yes!"

* * *

><p>Coulson clicked off the audio and looked at May, they turned to see Trip and Hunter trying to hold in laughter. Finally the men gave in and busted out laughing, trying to stop at the stern faces but couldn't.<p>

"Sorry." Hunter put up a hand. "Just, I've been there mate. I mean not there obviously but making a fool out of myself for a girl…"

Trip shook his head, "third grade, tripped over every cone during basketball dribble attempts to impress Keesha Marcus. She laughed till she couldn't breathe, well her and most of the class."

"Tried to make dinner for my ex-wife, ended up burning down the kitchen. She threw me out and all because I tried to do something impressive." Hunter shrugged, "but taking out a whole class."

"Now I know what they meant by 'Don't pull a Ward' when I went there. Never understood that one but man…" Trip sighed and shook his head.

May looked at the screen to see Skye settled back against the wall looking at her computer. She turned to look at the two men. "Dismissed."

Both men left and Coulson folded his arms as he looked at the screen. "I haven't heard her laugh like that since the fall."

"Why is she in there?" May shook her head, "you told her not to go down there again."

* * *

><p>Coulson watched the girl on the screen as she spoke quietly to Ward and he seemed to talk to her. Her arms around her legs once her computer was aside, no interrogations or dangling threads. Turing the sound back on he listened to what was said.<p>

"…then it was like nothing I expected. Being shoved in a world full of people when you'd lived so long on your own with only a dog."

"But you adjusted, it's what you do."

"At first I tried to ignore people, do what Garrett told me to do. I took the classes I was ordered to take and did the work but when I received low scores for Interpersonal Interaction in every class I knew I had screwed up."

Skye sighed, "I'm sure Garrett was pleased, whole detachment policy and all."

"No, in fact that was one of the first beatings he gave me. I screwed up on an academy-related op, an assignment, because I failed to get along with my team. I caused us to come in last instead of first like he expected. The day after I could barely stand up, missed several classes because of it but I learned quickly to at least make nice. After that we all had our specialties and blended them together, coming in first each time. Separate but working together…nothing like being pieces to a puzzle."

"He beat you?"

Ward rose from the bed, "I wish I could say it was a lie but I swore never to lie to you. Yes he beat me, whether to maintain a cover or because I screwed up, he did it when he saw fit."

They watched Skye move over to him, staring at him as if silently judging him. "Why tell me this? None of it helps you…"

"But it helps you, it helps you understand why I did what I did. It helps you understand how I came to be who I am." He walked over to her, standing mere inches away separated by the barrier. "Nothing I do or have done since I was placed in here is to help me, it was to help you. Nothing in the world will ever let me leave this cell but I'll do whatever I have to so that you have a life. Nothing in the world matters to me _mia bella_, nothing except that you keep breathing and living."

"So you'll sale your soul to keep me safe?"

"I lost my soul a long time ago but you haven't lost yours and I hope you never do. The darkness of being alone with no one to hold onto, with no hope or will to live is not a place you should ever be."

Skye nodded, "that's why you tried to kill yourself."

"Yes, not because I was loyal to Garrett or without orders. I nothing, no one to live for till Coulson told me that by spilling HYDRA secrets I could keep you safe." Ward shook his head, "it was like seeing light again, the realization I could keep you safe like I'd been trying to do all along. As long as you were safe I could live with what I'd done."

"Coulson used me as a bargain chip?" Her voice raised slightly, "why?"

"I had information on your father, I told him after the attempt on your life. I thought he'd told you, I thought that's why you shut down the conversation when I brought him up."

"No, I didn't know. What did you tell him?"

Ward shook his head, "about who your parents were, what they did to the village…"

Coulson shut off the audio and pressed a button, the barrier solidified between the two as Ward was speaking. The director looked at May, "get her out of there, I'll lock her out. She can't know any of it."

"Phil she'll become suspicious soon enough."

"Get her out!"

* * *

><p>AN: Secrets are being kept and now they're keeping Skye away from Ward.

Next...Skye hits emotional overload and May does something out of character.

Please read and review...


	17. Emotional Overload

Matter of Importance

Spoilers: Season 2 promo

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Marvel owns it all!

* * *

><p>Skye stormed into Coulson's office with May behind her, she stopped in front of Coulson as he stood on the other side of the desk. He looked up to see Skye furious and nodded to May, the woman shut the door before standing in front of it.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ward's suicide attempts would have only distracted your training."

The hacker shook her head, "no, not that. Why didn't you tell me about my parents or the fact my father is a monster! You could have told me at any point between now and then but you didn't. You scrubbed the video of my father's kidnapping attempt, I thought there was no video but there was and you got rid of it. The only reason you would do that is to hide it and now, knowing that Ward told you about him and his connection to the village it makes sense. My father isn't human, he's a monster who doesn't care who is in his way."

"That's why I didn't tell you, because he doesn't care Skye."

"So you use me as a bargaining chip?"

May took a few steps forward, "we did what had to be done. Ward had information and we used his fixation on you to get him to agree. It isn't the smartest thing we've done but…"

"No," Skye turned to her supervising officer, "it's the most desperate. I want my access back."

"I'm sorry but that's not an option." Coulson looked down at his desk. "You crossed the line between being interrogator and being friendly. That puts you at risk for deception and him gaining your trust, makes us vulnerable."

Skye shook her head, "you don't understand…"

"I do understand." Coulson looked up at her. "You're compromised, your feelings for whoever he was and whatever he's telling you now are clouding your view."

"Well right now our prisoner is telling me the truth more than my own team." She shook her head as she left, "I thought despite everything we had trust but everything is just lies."

* * *

><p>She stormed off and May stared at Coulson, "you could have handled that better."<p>

"She needs to learn…"

"Learn what Phil?" May leaned down and put her hands on the desk. "I have refrained from showing you this but I think it's time." She moved to the cabinet that held video feed and selected a disk before placing it in the laptop on his desk. "Watch."

_Video played of Ward in his cell, Skye sitting on the steps in pajamas. "You said you felt bad after you killed someone. Was your level one overshare lies or…"_

_Ward sat back down on the edge of the bed. "Who did you kill?"_

"_Donnie Gill, the kid from the Academy who created the super storm. He could freeze people on contact but he'd been brainwashed." Skye shook her head and looked down. "It's been three months but all I see is the blood on my hands when I'm not distracted. Does it ever go away?"_

"_I wish I could lie and tell you it does but it never does. I'm haunted too by all the people I've killed." Ward looked down at his hands, "I just learned to compartmentalize it, ignore the faces and move on." He looked up at her, "I guess that just took some of my humanity with it."_

_Skye nodded and stood up, "thanks. Goodnight."_

"_Try to get some sleep." He gently spoke and she stopped midway up the stairs. _

"_I don't think I'm meant to kill, I can't tell Coulson or May because they'll see me as weak but when I shot him I felt a part of me die inside. I guess that was my humanity too."_

_Without further words she took the few steps to the top and grabbed the door handle to open the door. "No it's not." Her eyes looked down at him as he stood by the barrier, "you are everything that embodies humanity. You'll never lose that because it's what makes you who you are. Get some sleep mia bella and forget about it all when you wake up."_

May pressed stop and looked straight at Coulson. "We're destroying her and the only one who has taken the time to understand is the last person she should have to turn to. She's headed towards emotional overload and we've seen it before, some agents never recover."

* * *

><p>Skye laid curled up on her bed when the door to her room slid open, she ignored the presence she knew was May. The woman sat down on the floor beside her bed, starring at her as if waiting for her to talk. "Go away."<p>

"You could have told us, we wouldn't have thought you were weak."

She clutched her hand tighter to her chest and shook her head. "Go away."

May sighed, "Skye you need to talk to us when things happen not wait till it all overloads."

Skye sat up, still clutching her hand. "I don't want to talk to you or Coulson or Trip. None of you understand and no amount of placating will make you understand. Just go away and leave me alone."

"What do you have in your hand?" May watched as Skye clutched it further to her chest. "Skye give it to me."

"It's not a weapon."

May reached out to take Skye's hand but the young agent fought her. "Skye…"

"No, you don't understand." She clutched what she held tighter, tears falling down her face as May got ahold of her hand. "No, stop please."

* * *

><p>Peeling back Skye's fingers she pulled the piece of plastic away and found what she least expected. Skye rolled back onto her side and started bawling as May stared at the small battleship game piece.<p>

"Why do you have this?" She shook Skye's arm, "Skye why do you have this?"

"It's all I have left." The girl still cried as she spoke, "all I have left are memories now."

May sat beside the bed and touched Skye's back. "Skye…"

She pushed May's hand away and sat up, "no you don't get to comfort me. You don't understand, you never will so don't try to say you do."

"You think Ward understands but he is only trying to…"

"To what?" Skye stood and walked across the room, holding her arms around herself. "To make me believe him till I help him escape. He didn't leave when he could have, he's not going to try now. You don't understand because you look at him and see nothing but a line of information but you don't understand. I didn't and I never wanted to but I finally do. He's alone, always has been alone and when the loneliness wasn't enough he was abused by his family then by a man who chose him because of his skills. When the loneliness and abuse aren't enough to hurt him, everyone he's killed to survive under Garrett haunts him."

May stood up and looked at her, "you need to get control of yourself."

Skye shook her head, "I just realized I'm just like he is, except I follow you instead of Garrett. Why don't you lock me up too before I do something unforgivable. The problem is I already did, I killed an innocent boy who didn't know what he was doing."

"Skye you need to listen to me." May took a few steps forward. "Your emotions are overloaded, you need to take a breath and calm down." Getting in reach of the agent, she watched Skye stared her down. "You need to breathe, we'll figure this out before everything spirals out of control."

Before Skye could say anything or move, May grabbed her and had her to the floor despite her struggles. "Let me go!"

"May to Trip," May grabbed the radio at her waist as Skye fought her. "I need you to bring me a sedative immediately, Skye's quarters." Throwing the radio a few feet, May restrained the young agent. "Calm down."

"Let me go."

"I can't, you'll understand later but I'm helping you before it gets worse." May looked up and closed her eyes briefly despite having to keep a steady hold on Skye.

* * *

><p>Coulson stood listening to Ward as the ex-agent spoke when May moved down the stairs. She moved to the director and spoke into his ear. He nodded and looked at their prisoner.<p>

"May will take over for now, I have something that has to be taken care of." Coulson stood from the chair and handed May the tablet.

Once he was gone, Ward stood and moved to the barrier. "How is she?"

"She was overloaded, we didn't see it but you did. That's why you didn't tell Coulson about the nightly visits because you knew she wouldn't talk to us." May walked over to him. "But she was talking to you."

"You were destroying her." He put up his hands, "not on purpose I assume but she had so much put on her by you that she thought telling you would be a weakness, that you'd see her as weak."

May nodded, "she's been permanently locked out, she's never stepping foot in here again."

Ward backed up and sat down, nodding as he did. "If it keeps her safe so be it."

With tablet in hand, May manipulated it slightly and stepped towards the barrier till the grid showed. Deactivating a lower section, she placed something inside before reactivating the barrier grid. Ward stood and moved to pick up the small object, finding a small battleship game piece.

"Don't use it to kill yourself." May sarcastically stated before leaving up the stairs.

He sat down with the piece and looked at it, fingering the plastic battleship. It was worn as if having been handled frequently but all the same he remembered happy memories of Skye over the game he never won.

* * *

><p>AN: I know that was painful to read but emotional overload can range from simply being upset to having a mental breakdown. I apologize but it does get better in the next chapter, we're going to see a little bit of a time jump (a few months). May's actions at the end, anyone want to guess why she did what she did?

Next...Already gave you a clue

Please read and review...


	18. The Trust of a Select Few

Matter of Importance

Spoilers: Season 2 promo

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Marvel owns it all!

* * *

><p><strong>Three Months Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Grant Ward sat on his bed with his back resting against the wall while holding the small plastic game board piece that May had given him three months before. He would stare at it for hours and play a mental game of battleship, imaging Skye as his opponent instead of using his own mind as an opponent. Coulson didn't answer any of his questions about how Skye was doing while May had simply stated that Skye was fine. Fine to May was too many things so Ward just prayed that the girl that he loved was recovering.<p>

The sound of the door opened and Ward looked up to see Cynthia Nixon, the base psychologist who he'd requested a session with months before but never came. Sitting up, he waited till she sat down in the chair and looked at him. She was quiet as she looked at him, probably assessing him just from the way he sat and looked.

"Grant Ward? Or do I have the wrong cell?"

"I am, who are you?"

Nixon nodded, "Agent Nixon, the base psychologist. I'm here to get a good idea of your character. Some say you're a psychopath and others say you've just had a hard life handed to you." She stood and walked to edge of the barrier, looking down slightly at the tablet in her hand to press something.

The barrier dropped and she stepped back to sit in the chair. Ward stood and took a few steps forward, putting a hand out to touch the barrier that usually kept him back. His fingers went past where it usual was and he pulled his hand back, moving to sit on the bed. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't like walls of any kind between me and those I'm speaking to." She pulled a pen from her pocket and started writing in the notebook on her lap. "What do you have in your hand?"

Ward looked down at his hand, surprised he had clutched it in a fist but it wasn't surprising considering he had an instinct to protect the small plastic battleship. It was his only connection to Skye beyond his memories, he'd figured out she'd been the one to handle it by the fast they were the only two who played the game to the point it would matter. He swore he'd hold onto it, keep it safe and never give it up for as long as possible. He didn't know why May had given it to him but he didn't question it.

"The only possession I have." He unclenched his fist and walked over, just stopping at the yellow line to hold out the piece so she could see. "It's a battleship, from the board game."

"How did you get it? Director Coulson told me you weren't allowed to have anything that could be used to harm due to your suicide attempts."

Ward moved to sit on the bed, "Agent May gave it to me, I don't know why but it's important to me." He looked down at the plastic, "it doesn't look like much but it holds a lot of good memories, memories I never want to forget."

"So you don't have many good memories? Do you have many bad ones?"

He shook his head, "more than anyone else on this base needs to know about. Those I trust know the truth of the past, I don't need to tell anyone else."

"So you only tell people you trust about your past?" Nixon sighed and looked up at him, "that's not abnormal, telling people we trust but after everything that has happened, I find it hard to believe you trust anyone. They've thrown you down here…"

"I deserve much worse."

Nixon shut her notebook, "do you believe that or is that what you're repeatedly told?"

* * *

><p>Ward put the small game piece under his pillow before standing. He walked over to Nixon but stopped right before getting to the yellow line. "Dr. Nixon, I have murdered and harmed too many people to count. There is no chance of me ever leaving this room unless by body bag and after everything I've done, everything I've seen as a result of what I've done I don't believe I deserve a second chance. As long as any information I give up helps the team, I'll take what punishment they see fit to provide."<p>

"So you have no reason to leave? No family or relationship waiting for your return?" She stared at him, "do you have anyone to care for Grant, any reason to what to change?"

"Doesn't matter, they'll never let me go." He returned to his bed and leaned his head back against the wall.

Nixon stood and played with the tablet, the barrier going up again before she started towards the stairs. "Thank you for speaking with me Grant." Halfway up the stairs she paused, "Director Coulson told me to tell you she's recovering, he said you'd know what it meant."

His head snapped up at the sentence, "did he mention anything else?"

"No. Who is he referring to?"

Ward let a small smile go as he looked down at the ground, "a light in the sea of darkness."

* * *

><p>Coulson looked up from paperwork when a knock on his door arrived, he found the base shrink standing in the doorway. He waved her in as he closed the file that lay out before him, motioning to the chair in front of his desk. May moved from across the room, where she stood by filing cabinets, to sit beside Nixon.<p>

"What's the verdict?"

Nixon shrugged, "he's not a psychopath or sociopath. He believes he deserves to stay in the cell for the rest of his life and hangs onto what good memories he has. Grant Ward is a survivor, from what little his file states about his childhood and what Agent Garrett did to him, it's a surprise he's not either one of them. My honest assessment is that he'll sit there for the rest of his life, supplying information and living in his mind if he doesn't have something to hold on to." She looked down at the notebook in her hand, "if I didn't know how dangerous he is, according to the information provided…"

"He's not dangerous." Coulson looked up and both women turned to see Skye in the doorway. She wore jeans and a plaid top with her hair down, looking as if she'd been sleeping moments before. "Trip told me you were sending the shrink down to assess Ward. I wanted to see if she came back with the same assessment as you: a dangerous, homicidal psychopath."

Coulson put his hands together, "Skye please leave."

"Is that an order?"

"No, it's a request."

Nixon put her hand up, "no, it's okay. Skye, come in please and sit down." As soon as Skye sat in the chair May vacated, Nixon turned to her. "What's your favorite board game?"

"Battleship, Ward and I used to play it a lot before everything happened." She sighed, "he's not dangerous. I mean, it's obvious that he's a serial killer but he only did those things because Garrett either expected it or ordered him to. I have the choice to say no when May or Coulson order me to do something, Ward never had that choice under Garrett. He'd be reprimanded or worse if he even thought about something different. Even before that his family basically psychologically tortured him and I know his older brother tortured him psychologically and physically."

The psychologist looked surprised as she leaned in slightly. "How did you find all this out?"

"Skye is our resident computer specialist…" Coulson started but Skye interrupted.

"Ward told me, half before everything went down and half a while ago." Skye shrugged as she pulled a knee up to her chest and started picking at the small hole at her knee. "He trust me and I trust him. He didn't run did he?" She looked up at Nixon, "when you lowered the barrier? Trip said you do that will all prisoners."

Nixon shook her head, "no he didn't."

"He won't," Skye pushed her hair back as she looked the woman in the eyes. "Not as long as there a threat outside this base or on it that could harm me, he'll keep supplying information as long I'm breathing and alive. You see Dr. Nixon, he's in love with me and I'm the only thing in the world that matters to him." Skye stood up and looked between May and Coulson, "they won't tell you the truth but I will. Come find me if you want to know more about Grant Ward."

* * *

><p>Skye left the room and May pinched her nose, "we should have expected that."<p>

"I thought you were keeping an eye on her?"

May merely gave him a look, "I asked Hunter to keep her occupied while we waited for the results. Trip must have said something during lunch and she escaped to come here."

"She is the one you told me to mention." Nixon sat back in her chair and turned her attention to Coulson. "What is she recovering from?"

"Emotional overload, we barely caught it in time. Two months ago everything erupted after we failed to see that Skye was in a very fragile state due to her compassionate nature." Coulson sighed and looked at May as the woman sat down again. "May had to restrain and sedate her, she's been undergoing psychological treatment from Dr. Sayani and been barred from mission work."

Nixon nodded, "emotional overload in an agent is cause for concern. How did you know she was suffering? Did she verbally notify you or was it there lashing out?"

"It was video feed from Ward's cell." May looked at the woman next to her. "We review it each morning for security purposes. Upon reviewing it I found that for three nights in a row Skye would go in without authorization and speak to Ward. It was too friendly and personal, a line we can't cross with prisoners so her access to his cell has been revoked permanently."

"So in actuality it not for the fact she spoke to Grant, you wouldn't have caught what was happening with her." Nixon looked down before speaking. "How did he respond with her issues? Did he use her weakness against her or lie and tell her it was nothing to worry about…"

Coulson leaned back in his chair, "he spoke to her about how to deal with the matters. Was attempting to teach her to compartmentalize it so she could sleep without being haunted. That's not what we need from Skye and it put her at risk for deception."

Nixon nodded, "I'd like to see their interaction for myself. Tomorrow I'd like Skye to join me when I visit Grant. I want to see their interaction because while you see one thing and they see another, it is possible I will see something none of you see. It might just help me access them both." She stared Coulson down, "I won't take no for an option if you want me to continue helping Grant. I maybe a psychologist but I'm a trained agent, I can still take out someone if necessary."

"What time do you plan to head down?" May asked before Coulson could interject. "So I can have her ready. She tends to work from her bed on a laptop now that she isn't on mission rotation."

After a few moments the shrink spoke, "around lunch, I'll take his lunch down to him."

* * *

><p>AN: Ward and Skye are going to interact for the first time in three months. Anyone want to guess what could or may happen?

Next...hint already given

Please read and review...


	19. Two Schools of Thought

Matter of Importance

Spoilers: Season 2 promo

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Marvel owns it all!

* * *

><p>Skye stood beside Nixon as one of the agents assigned to the cafeteria placed food on two trays. She watched the woman thank the agent who gave them several sandwiches, bottles of water and bowls of fruit. It confused the younger agent why May had asked her to help Nixon deliver food to the prisoners.<p>

"No offense but if you wanted to talk, we could have done it in an office or my room instead of me having to help you."

Nixon looked at the younger agent, who looked as if she'd just crawled out of bed again. Jeans and a plaid shirt that seemed like it was two sizes too big weren't the normal clothes of an agent on duty. Coulson hadn't mentioned how long Skye would be off mission rotation. "I thought you'd like to do something other than sit in your room all day."

Skye just shrugged and only paused when Nixon stopped at the door labelled Vault D. "I'm not allowed in there."

"Today you are and I don't think if I open this door I could stop you from going inside, could I?" Nixon saw her just stare at the door as she slid her keycard, the light turned green and the shrink pushed at the door. "Come on, I think of the two of us he'll be more happy to see you."

* * *

><p>Ward sat up when he heard the door and put the small battleship piece under his pillow, waiting for either Coulson or May to speak to him. He looked up to see Nixon walking down the steps with trays of food, she placed it aside before deactivating the barrier. He accepted the tray of food as she handed it to him and placed it on his bed.<p>

"Thanks."

"I thought conversation over a meal would be more acceptable this time." Nixon moved to the stairs, "are you coming or not because I have to close the door?"

Ward watched as Nixon moved away and a figure moved down the stairs, his breath hitched at seeing Skye move down slowly. The door closed behind her and she stopped at the edge of the stairs, staring at him.

"Skye?"

She looked exactly like the last time he'd seen her in his dream, jeans and a plaid shirt with her hair down. The look on her face didn't read hard agent but tiredness and emotions, more so than he'd seen in months if not a year. "Hi." She walked closer and clutched her arms around herself, stopping just before the yellow line. "How are you?"

"How am…" he shook his head, "how are you? Coulson mentioned you were recovering but nothing else."

Shrugging, Skye grabbed a bowl of fruit from the tray on the chair and moved over to sit on the bottom stair. "Therapy, removed from missions and allowed to do whatever I want." Eating one of the strawberries she looked up at him. "May put me on a diet, I'm not allowed brownies or ice cream anymore."

He smiled, "I can't do much about that but I can try to convince her to change it."

"She used to let me eat whatever I wanted but she says that since I'm not training I at least have to eat healthy." Skye sighed, "that sucks the most. Therapy sucks more but only because the guy is about as crazy as a cat. Thinks all problems will be solved by examining one's life from the moment of birth. Tried telling him I don't know about my birth parents but he just says I'm declining to look inside my head for the truth."

"Tell Coulson."

"I did but he just says to be patient." She peeled back part of her banana pieces, "I prefer talking to you because you actually listen."

Ward sat down on his bed, "it's all I can do."

"I mean you actually care about what advice you give me and you don't tune me out." Skye sighed and nodded to the tray on his bed. "You should eat, they're making meatloaf for dinner."

* * *

><p>Nixon stood in the corner just observing them and walked towards the stairs. "I'll be back momentarily. Grant I'm trusting you won't do anything so I'll keep the barrier down." She left up the stairs before either could say anything. The door closing behind her, leaving the two in the room alone.<p>

"Coulson is going to have her head I'm sure." He took a bite of his sandwich as he sat on the bed.

Skye chuckled, "more likely May, she oversees security."

Ward put his sandwich down and watched as Skye picked the peel off the apple slices she had in her bowl. "I'll eat those if you want the rest of my fruit, I know you hate apple peels."

She stood and walked over to him, holding out the bowl of remaining apple slices. She didn't go beyond the yellow line but Ward took it gently and handed her his own bowl of bananas and strawberries. Skye sat down on the floor right in front of the yellow line as he sat a foot away from her.

"Thanks."

"You should eat more than fruit."

Skye just shrugged, "ate breakfast late, I'm not really hungry right now." Biting on a strawberry, she put the cap in the bowl. "They took me off mission rotation and haven't made me do much. I play around on my computer and do small jobs from my bed. No training or anything, it's relaxing after so long of 'do this' and 'do that' out of them."

Ward gave a small smiled, "you know it won't last."

"Which is why I'm savoring it while I can." She chuckled and ate the other strawberry in the bowl. "Do you remember having to wake me up at four in the morning?"

"You hit me with something the first few times I opened the door." He nodded and took a bite of his sandwich. "After that I woke you through the door."

Skye laughed, "yeah so Hunter, before everything happened, he just barged in on me one morning at three. He got a knife thrown at him and it was embedded in the wall," she gave the measurement of six inches, "this far from his head. After that he knocked and yelled."

"Did he learn?"

"Yeah, turns out Trip tricked him. Everyone knows to call me or text me, something electronic but Trip told him that they physically wake me up. May knew from experience so she has an alarm on my heart rate monitor that goes off each morning." She shrugged, "or did, took it off of me when I was in the Infirmary after that damn sedative she gave me."

He bent one leg and crossed the other under it as he leaned his arm against the bent knee. "Sedative?"

"Yeah, apparently emotional overload is a severe condition in agents that has to be managed immediately." Skye just shrugged and pushed her bowl across the yellow line to him. "They said my case was caught before it was too late. May said you noticed it but didn't say anything."

* * *

><p>Ward sighed and nodded, "there are two schools of thought on emotional overload. One is that an agent who is compromised by it can't return from it unless caught in time. Their definition of caught is treatment immediately before mental breakdown and all stimulus removed. Two, treat with direct stimulus during and after the agent has been compromised. The first just helps at the moment, pushing the cause to the back of the mind until one day it explodes again. The second, redirects the agent after the cause has been dealt with."<p>

"Your betrayal and everything you did to me." Skye looked at him, "the cause you mentioned. Everything just boiled over after we started talking again and the additional fact of what I did to Donnie Gill. That I became just like you, a killer yet I punished you because of it." Sighing, Skye picked at the hem of her pants. "Coulson and May knew what my stimulus was so that's why the cut my access off."

Ward reached out and touched her hand with two fingers, Skye looked up at him and turned her hand over so he could take it. "The difference between us _mia bella_ is that your soul isn't lost after everything you've done. You followed an order because you believed it was the best course of action at the time, to save lives. The lives I took, I had another choice and I chose to make the wrong one."

"I killed an innocent boy, he was brainwashed and didn't know what he was doing." Skye let the tears in her eyes fall. "I don't want to see his face when I close my eyes anymore."

He pulled on her arm till she sat on her knees in front of him. "Imagine a closet in your mind, doesn't matter what it looks like." Ward squeezed her hand, "close your eyes and imagine all the images that haunt you at night." Feeling her squeeze his hand he nodded, "shove them all in that closet and close the door. Now imagine a key in the lock, turn the key and lock the door."

* * *

><p>Coulson and May stood watching the video feed as Nixon stood beside them, all eyes on the camera as their ears listened to the words playing on the audio feed.<p>

"…_lock the door."_

"_Okay." Skye spoke softly, "what do I do after I lock the door?"_

"_Open your eyes." They watched as Skye opened her eyes, "what do you feel?"_

_The agent was silent before speaking, "clear minded, I know it's there but at the same time it's not."_

"_Think of Gill, what do you think of?"_

"_Just the door." Skye sighed, "that's compartmentalizing, isn't it?"_

_Ward let go of her hand and nodded, "there are various ways to do it but essentially yes. The real test will come when you sleep."_

May reached over and turned off the audio before looking at Nixon. The woman merely crossed her arms waiting as both turned fully to look at her.

"You're welcome."

Coulson folded his arms, "I don't see how this is helpful."

Nixon motioned to Ward, "he's right about the two schools of thought. You treated Skye with option one while he treats her with option two. While SHIELD psychologists constantly debated the merits of both, I'm of option two with application of direct stimulus. I think you can both agreed that in the span of," she looked at her watch, "ten minutes, Skye has made more progress than the last three months."

"You're saying the cause of her emotions is also the source of healing?" May just stared, "that makes no sense."

"How do you treat someone effectively without having been where they were? Like you or I, Grant Ward only wants what is best for Skye in all senses of the word. His only loyalty is to her, not to you or SHIELD or even HYDRA, just Skye. Her emotions are linked to him and her reaction to how she treated him, sees him and his betrayal of her." Nixon shrugged, "unfortunately neither Sayani nor I can fix that, only he can."

The director sighed and sat down, "what do you suggest?"

"I suggest you give Skye back her access, limit it yes but give it back. I guarantee you that you'll see a change within a week of how she behaves. Her mood will change, she'll do more besides stay in bed and before long you'll have an agent back ready to perform." She put up a finger, "oh and let the barrier stay down when she's in there. He won't harm her, in fact she's the last person he'd harm."

May and Coulson shared a look before the former spoke. "I hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

><p>AN: I like Nixon a little more each time I write her. So will Ward succeed in helping Skye?

Next...Don't know yet

Please read and review...


	20. Training in the Shadows

Matter of Importance

Spoilers: Season 2 promo

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Marvel owns it all!

* * *

><p>Coulson stepped into his office with a cup of coffee and turned on the cameras to Ward's cell, fully expecting to find the ex-specialist either sleeping or doing pushups. Placing his coffee on his desk, Coulson turned his attention to the video feed to find not the normal but instead found their prisoner moving around Skye as she stood blind-folded in the middle of the room.<p>

"Barcelona is looking really good right now." May's voice filtered through the room as she walked in with a tablet. "Did you read Hunter's brief on the work he and Trip did last week. I'd like to…" her voice stopped when her eyes made contact with the screen. "What the hell is she doing?"

The director looked at his second in charge, arms folded as he turned around. "Just turned on the camera so it's been going on for a while." He reached over and turned on the sound in the room but silence was heard.

"…_you're breathing as loud as a pig right now." Skye's voice fluttered through the speakers. _

"_On purpose, where am I?"_

_Skye tilted her head slight before smiling, "behind me, my ten o'clock."_

_Ward walked over and pulled the blindfold off Skye's head, "not even close, I was at your two. Your eyes are the last thing you need to trust in the field, if they're gone you have nothing so you rely on everything else first." _

"_Fine!" She took the blindfold and untied it before putting it back on. "Let's try it again."_

Coulson turned the sound off and have a small shrug. "Huh, did you know she was having him train her?"

"No and she shouldn't be." May watched the two as Ward walked around Skye once again before stopping.

* * *

><p>Skye sat at one of the tables in the cafeteria eating a bowl of fruit as she read a book on her tablet when someone sat down at the table. She looked up to find May looking at her with her usual emotionless face.<p>

"Morning, I'm up for some training if you're okay with that." Skye put her tablet down, "I know you guys said I should slow it down but it's been a while and I think I'm ready."

May merely set one security disk down on the table. "Sensory awareness." A second followed the first, "precision targeting." A third was set down, "and finally, capture in close quarters. You've been having Ward train you in the early morning hours while the rest of us are asleep. Not only that but you buried these security disks in the back among the others, replacing them with previous reels."

Skye let her for fork drop and put up her hands, "I can explain…"

"There is no explaining." May rose and picked up the security disks, "we've already locked you out again. We took Nixon's advice and laid down terms, of which you agreed and in the end you broke your own agreement." She watched the girl stare at her, "you'll train again when I deem you ready but not before."

She started to walk away but Skye stood up, "I'm tired of sitting around doing nothing. I felt useless and my training was lacking, it's been months and I'm ready but you keep holding me back. Ward agreed only because he saw how restless I was getting.

May turned suddenly, "he's not your SO anymore, he doesn't have a say in your training. He's a prisoner Skye, you need to remember that because you've seemed to forgotten it."

"At least he doesn't treat me like a sick child." Skye picked up her tablet and shook her head, "five months and you still think I'm unstable, I'm ready and you don't seem to care about that." The girl was gone before May could say anything else.

* * *

><p>May walked down the stairs into Ward's cell, he stood from where he sat on his bed. He stood with his hands behind his back, looking straight at her as she stood in front of the barrier. She placed the control tablet down on the stand and moved to sit down.<p>

"I hope you're happy with yourself." May watched him question her silently. "Due to your actions Skye's access has been revoked once again."

Ward turned and walked to one of the walls, leaning against it. "You're neglecting her training, it's been months and she's ready once again. She's emotionally stable and focused but restless because she's being held back. I only provided the basics or at least basics I could provide given the environment."

"You're not her SO anymore, that's not your call. Skye has to learn that we know what is best for her…" Ward shook his head and sat down. "You think we don't?"

He shrugged, "what I think is that you're not thinking of her as a person anymore. As soon as she started training, she became an asset and operative. Just like you or I were a long time ago, everyone telling us what to do and where did that get us? It got you Bahrain and it got me this cell." Standing, Ward walked over to the barrier till it fluctuated due to his closeness. "That's the difference between us and Skye, we gave up our lives to follow orders but Skye can't. You take away who she is and you take away her very being."

After he got done talking, he walked over to the bed and sat down. May stood and left the cell without saying a word and Ward knew she was digesting what he had to say.

* * *

><p>Coulson looked up when May walked in, she looked annoyed as she sat in a chair. He waited for her to speak and finally she shook her head.<p>

"He's right unfortunately." May met Coulson's eyes. "About how we're treating Skye."

He put his hands on his desk, "what do you suggest?"

"Phil," May leaned forward till her elbows were on her knees. "When did he begin to know her more than we do?"

"Since the beginning." Coulson shrugged, "unfortunately for us they're like two magnets that draw together whenever in the same space. If the three of us were in a hallway under fire, she'd run to him and we both know it."

May shook her head, "we can't keep her away for long."

"No we can't," he looked up at the screen, "she's already figured out that I restored her access too."

Turning her head to look at the screen, May found Skye manipulating the tablet in her hand so the barrier fell. Ward didn't move from where he sat on his bed and Skye moved to join him, the tablet on the small stand across the room. A quick flick of the audio button and the conversation floated through the room.

"…_break in?"_

"_No, they must have just told me my access was gone but never turned it off." Skye leaned her head against the wall, "I was so stupid agreeing to let you train me."_

_Ward chuckled, "no, I was the one who shouldn't have suggested it. May was furious as normal."_

"_She hasn't been that furious with me since a long time ago." Skye shrugged, "I think it was more hiding the videos than the training. She was practically starring daggers at me during that lecture."_

Coulson turned off the audio and looked at May. "I think another consultation from Nixon is the best idea."

* * *

><p>Of course all they got from Nixon were nods and numerous amounts of 'huh' while the woman watched the security feeds. The real surprise was at the end of one of the feeds, one not watched all the way through. It showed Skye sitting on the bed with something in her hand, Ward bending down in front of her talking to her. What seemed like a normal conversation between the two of them, from what could be seen due to no audio being on, turned into surprise as Skye began crying. Ward instantly hugged her and she held onto him, burying herself into his chest and gripping the back of his shirt.<p>

"She's not emotionally stable." May spoke as they watched Ward speak to Skye, calming her in a surprisingly gentle way of smoothing back her hair and drying her tears with his thumb.

"Actually she is." Nixon merely crossed her arms. "That was the final piece of everything, the last emotional moment buried beneath it all." They stared at her, "I can turn on the audio and let you listen but that conversation was her regret for what she'd done to him. We all see it as necessary and Skye knows it is but emotionally she can't help but feel guilty for locking him up like a dog. Her words not mine," Nixon motioned to the video, "I read lips."

"She's in love with him." Coulson made the statement and May restrained herself from rolling her eyes. Everyone on base knew Skye was in love with Ward, she often mentioned having a crush on him but even a blind man could see how Skye felt under all the anger and hurt.

Nixon looked over at May, "is he the only one just figuring this out?"

"What does that mean?"

"Skye has been in love with Ward since before he turned." May looked at Coulson, "it is one of the reasons why she's thrown herself into training and was angry at him for so long."

Giving the man enough time to process the situation, Nixon finally spoke. "I'm not going to tell you it's a smart idea nor a sane one but one option you have is to put a tracking device on him and let him out. He's loyal to you as long as Skye is kept safe, meaning he'll do whatever you ask or order as long as you keep her away from danger."

"There are multiple reasons why we shouldn't let him out." May looked at the woman, clearly the psychologist needed a psychologist. "The first being he'd turn on us at any moment."

"I think you'll find that he has no reason to. He regrets his actions, all of them and has accepted his fate. You both know as well as I do that he only really has one care in this world and would do whatever it took to make her happy." Nixon let a small smile go, "you're Skye's family no matter how you shape it and he knows you'll protect her, he trusts you with her life at the end of the day. So as long as you're loyal to her, he's loyal to you."

* * *

><p>Skye sat eating fruit for her breakfast as the boys sat at the same table eating bacon and pancakes. She had already glared at them for eating the delicious food in front of her but she tuned them out as soon as they started talking about the newest agent that had arrived two days before. Apparently they had a rating system going and it was annoying how Hunter and Mac and Trip were corrupting Fitz by turning him into one of them, at least when it came to women.<p>

"Ward is going to be doing work release." May cut to the chase as she sat down at the table with a cup of coffee. "He'll be assigned tasks around the base and I expect you all to be polite."

"Work release?" Fitz questioned and May gave a small nod. "He's not…not…hurt…"

Mac immediately cut in, "Ward's dangerous is what he's meaning to say."

"True but he's expressed genuine remorse so according the psychologist, he won't hurt us again. Considering she's been right thus far we're going to trust her but he will be wearing a tracking bracelet and have to return to his cell every night."

Trip folded his arms, "when is he beginning this work release?"

"This afternoon after Koenig completes a very detailed interrogation. Unlike before, he'll be asked direct questions instead of questions that he could get around." May watched Skye continue to eat. "Anything you'd like to say?"

The hacker shrugged, "nope, but if I think of something I'll let you know."

"Your training starts tomorrow morning, 0600 in the gym so don't be late." May stood and left, leaving Skye to stare at her as she left.

* * *

><p>AN: Nixon yet again working her magic...

Next...One month after work release begins

Please read and review


	21. The Moments Between

Matter of Importance

Spoilers: Season 2 promo

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Marvel owns it all!

* * *

><p>Camaraderie was not something Grant Ward had with anyone on the team despite being around them for around a month. The days were all the same in that he was released in the early morning hours, the bracelet around his wrist was scanned so the daily base restrictions alerted him to where he wasn't allowed to go, he ate meals in the cafeteria and worked where he was ordered to before returning to his cell every night.<p>

Trip treated him like he'd done nothing wrong but there was no friendship there, just understanding and acceptance. Mac and Hunter eyed him like he was going to harm Fitz or someone at any given moment and when working with them, they never let him anywhere near the scientist. May gave him orders, he never saw Coulson and Skye, she was the exception to it all. She would often find him working after her training and join him by sitting on the nearest flat surface and talk to him. She never lifted a hand to help him but she was a friend, his only friend and he found himself falling in love with her more each day despite not being allowed to touch her when others were around.

Of course, everything would change a month after he began work-release and it would change everything he thought he knew about those around him.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!" Skye sat down with a plate full of brownies and every man at the table just stared in surprise. "I have never been so glad to be back to training."<p>

Hunter just stared at her, "you're going to get sick if you eat all those."

Ward just snorted and took a sip of his coffee, even Fitz chuckled at the man's statement. Skye took another bite of her brownie and slapped Hunter's hand as he tried to steal one. "I wouldn't if I were you." Ward gave the warning, "she's liable to shoot you over them."

"Yeah well obviously you don't know her like I do mate. Skye here wouldn't shoot me, would you darling?"

Skye looked at Hunter, "touch this plate again and I'll do worse than May did months ago. I haven't been able to eat anything like this in months so try it and die."

Trip merely whistled. "Man you should learn by now." He lapped Hunter's back, "never come between Skye and her brownies, or is it ice cream?"

"I think its both." Fitz spoke as he raised a finger. "She did stare at you last week when you ate the pint of rocky road that was in the back of the freezer."

Skye's phone went off and she pulled it from her pocket, "damn, stupid medical updates. Tell me you guys have had yours and they aren't going to pull the needles."

"We are due for inoculations." Fitz grimaced, "I had to have five this morning and I'm not a field operative."

"Well if you hear screaming from the Infirmary you know what happened." Skye stood and took her plate with her but not before placing a brownie on Ward's plate.

Hunter gapped, "bloody hell, how does he get one and I don't? I've saved your arse at least five times in the last year."

"Because he knows better." She then leaned over and placed one on Fitz's plate as well as Mac and Trip's. Taking the last one on the plate she bit into, "don't assume things and I might be nice to you."

* * *

><p>With that she walked away and Hunter leaned back, shaking his head. "I'm starting to think my ex-wife and her are related."<p>

"Don't get on that again!" Mac spoke and took a sip of coffee, he removed the brownie from his plate and placed it on Hunter's. "Now shut up and eat it before I rethink."

Ward looked at Hunter, "horrible ex?"

"Demonic hell beast." Hunter shook his head, "I swear the only thing that I won from that marriage was my life."

Mac leaned back, "and Hartley, seem to remember that was the real reason you and the ex-wife broke up. Her finding you and her best friend in your bed."

"A guy has needs and obviously Hartley was willing to satisfy them where the wife wasn't. Not my fault she neglected the marriage to run off and work for MI-6 nine months out of the year. What did she expect? I'd be patiently waiting at the flat for her night and day."

"Ward had it worse." Fitz spoke and the ex-specialist looked at the scientist. "Well you did, you were in love with Skye while sleeping with May."

Every head at the table whipped around quickly to look at the man. Trip shook his head, "hold on, back up…you slept with May?" He busted out laughing, "man the fact you're still breathing is amazing right now."

"She broke his larynx and he couldn't speak for months," Fitz shrugged, "or so the report said."

Hunter shook his head, "and I thought I had problems mate, how are you still alive? Better yet, how have they not teamed up to kill you yet?"

"Sex with May was to distract her so she didn't expect me as a mole." Ward sighed and put his coffee down. "Skye just blindsided me." He stood and picked up his tray along with the plate Skye left behind. "With May there was no emotions and all I've done is kiss Skye."

He was gone before anything could be said and Mac shook his head, "that dude has problems and I don't only mean the mental kind."

* * *

><p>Coulson shook his head as he stood overlooking the paperwork in front of him. May walked in with a tablet and paused in front of his desk, watching as he flung papers on the desk.<p>

"What's the problem?"

"What's the problem?" Coulson looked up at her, "ever since Talbot and I came to an understanding months ago when we handed Morse and Bakshi over, he's been funding us partially. Now this senator that has an interest in helping us re-establish with the US government wants a tour of the place or no deal."

May nodded, "you have to say yes because we need the connections but something is holding you back. What is it Phil?"

"The senator's name is Christian Ward." He met her eyes, "he's respected, practically loved by the government and the people. Ward swears he's sociopathic, tortured him and while Ward has been known to lie…"

"Skye swears by the same thing and Ward hasn't lied to Skye since his imprisonment began. So you're wondering whether to trust him or not."

Coulson shook his head, "I don't know what to do. If I let him come, he could run into Ward and as a prisoner, we have to protect the senator over him which could turn him against us. Furthermore we don't know what Skye's reaction will be and right now, in matters with Ward she could either be silent or shoot the senator."

"Yet we need this to get back in good graces." May sat down, "it's a nightmare. No doubt Talbot has told him that Ward is our prisoner and he may demand Ward in exchange for negotiations." She shook her head, "Skye would shoot him then."

"All of us possibly for just considering it."

Coulson sighed and looked towards his window, "I'll arrange for the tour, before he arrives I want Skye with Ward at all times." He looked back at May, "Nixon was right that she's the only one safe from physical violence which means if she puts herself between him and someone he won't do anything."

"He'd risk hurting her and he won't risk it."

"The bracelet comes off too, just for the visit." Coulson rose and walked to the window, "we need Ward both for information and a protector for Skye, he'll do whatever necessary to protect her and with her father as a danger he's our last resort."

May stood and walked over, "you want his brother to think he's a part of the team, someone we trust."

"It's probably the only way we can get the resources we need without risking the loss. I agree with Nixon, he won't risk anything that takes him away from Skye and so he'll take his orders without question."

* * *

><p>Skye stood watching Ward as he paced her small set of quarters, it was bigger than the bus but not by much. Coulson had just revealed the news of Ward's brother arriving the next day for a tour, he hadn't said a word but it didn't take a blind man to see he was pissed. Finally he stopped and moved to her, cupping her face gently as he looked at her.<p>

"Don't let me give in Skye, not to that path again." He let one hand slip away to brush back her hair. "I want to kill him for what he did to us all but I can't let myself go down that path again. I swore to myself when I got released a month ago that I was done killing, not unless it was to protect you and the team."

Taking his hands from her face she nodded. "I promise."

His eyes met hers as he gently encapsulated her hands in his. "I can't lose you and I will if I give into that side of myself. I have nothing else to live for, nothing else that matters in the world but you." He pulled her to him and held her, burying his face in her hair as her arms wrapped up around his arms to his shoulders. "I can't be in that darkness again."

Pulling back she met his eyes, "I'll be there the whole time and if he so much as threatens you I'll kick his ass." He chuckled and she smiled, "senator or not, he messes with you and he messes with me."

Before he could say anything Skye leaned up and kissed him, pulling back seconds later with a smile on her face. He looked at her partially dazed and a goofy smile reached his face. "That was unexpected."

"You are so dorky after I kiss you." Skye shook her head as she laughed and moved out of his arms, sitting down on her bed. "You should get to medical for your update before they track you down."

* * *

><p>As if on cue her door slid open and May stood in the doorway, "is there a reason the door is closed?"<p>

"We were talking about his brother." Skye looked up at her SO, "he doesn't want his personal issues blasted across the base for everyone to know about. It's not like we've been…"

"Don't finish that sentence or you'll be doing laps the rest of the day." May turned her attention to Ward, "Infirmary now, you've been paged twice for your medical update."

Ward shared a look with Skye and she smirked as he left, walking around May and down the hall. Her SO gave her a look before turning to leave, "thanks for that May, can't even talk to someone without you suspecting something."

"His heart rate is tracked with that bracelet just as your heart rate monitor is tracked by me" The woman turned around and looked at Skye. "We'd know if something was going on."

Skye just smirked, "I'll remember that."

"Be sure that you do or you'll be explaining to Coulson why your heart rate matches areas it shouldn't be."

With that the woman left and Skye just shook her head, looking down at her monitor to see it at a steady pace. Obviously May doubted her ability to keep her heart rate steady around Ward, she'd improved over the month that they'd been stealing kisses in various locations. She'd keep it to herself or she feared Coulson would have a heart attack at the knowledge.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so despite the whole Ward's brother is coming, I had to add some funny moments. By the way, we will see Simmons in the next chapter, it's been a while but we'll find out why she's been missing from the actual story line.

Next...Obviously we have a senator arriving.

Please read and review...


	22. Defending Another

Matter of Importance

Spoilers: Season 2 promo

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Marvel owns it all!

* * *

><p>The sound of commotion made Skye turn as the guys spoke to each other over lunch. It was only a matter of time before Koenig got done with Ward's brother, everyone was required to undergo an intense interrogation before they could be permitted to the base. The older Ward had arrived in the early morning and had instantly been put under the scope. Skye had been distracting the younger of the Ward brothers by begging him to spar with her than roping the guys into lunch.<p>

Apparently at even the idea that Ward's brother abused him and the bastard was on the base, the guys had circled the wagons around the ex-specialist. Hunter and Mac, both wary of the man because of past actions, had instantly threatened to strangle the senator if he so much as looked at Ward the wrong way. From what Skye could see, it was a matter of family in that while they could torture Ward till the day he died, anyone else welcomed death if they tried to touch the man.

"I found it degrading Director Coulson, my very identity being picked at like you think I'm a traitor." Christian Ward's voice floated into the room and instantly Ward's head whipped around. Skye put her hand on his arm and squeezed, his eyes only met hers after seconds had passed.

Skye turned to the same direction to see Coulson and May walking in with the senator. He looked pristine in his suit but there was something about him that reminded the hacker of Garrett. She didn't know what it was but she didn't like it in the slightest. The man's eyes roamed the room before settling on the team.

"Senator, let me introduce my best agents." Coulson moved over to the table and no one stood, however Mac, Trip and Hunter straightened in their chair and didn't divert their eyes. "Agents Lance Hunter, Antoine Triplett, Alphonso Mackenzie are all our best specialist, if it needs to be done than they can do it." Coulson motioned to Fitz, "Agent Leo Fitz our engineer who designs and creates all the tech we need."

The man's eyes slid to Skye and he smiled at her, "wonderful. Who is this?"

"Agent Skye," Skye picked up her computer. "I have a diagnostic to run on our security programs so please excuse me."

* * *

><p>Skye left and Ward stood up, collecting her plate along with his. Hunter seemed to stand as well and picked up his cup. "You joining me with the tactical packages today mate? I hear the goods are worth a peek at."<p>

"Basic or Advanced?"

"Who cares," Hunter chuckled and leaned in. "When else do we get to play with our gear for fun?"

Ward followed Hunter to the plate deposit and they left soon after debating about the benefits of tactical gear.

May turned to Mac, Trip and Fitz. "I believe you all have duties to attend to."

"Right." Mac stood and looked at Fitz, "we have that thing to build."

"That thing is a multi-spectra body sensing analyzer."

Trip chuckled, "it's all Latin to us."

They were all gone and Coulson turned to the senator. "How about some lunch before the tour. I'm afraid it's partially self-serve but the food is the best thing about this place. I think HYDRA would pay to have our chefs."

"That should be fine. You can tell me more about my brother, it's been at least two decades since I last saw him."

* * *

><p>Skye sat cross-legged on a crate with her computer while Hunter and Ward went through the tactical packages they'd salvaged from a HYDRA mission the week before. It had been hours but the boys were having fun so Skye didn't think to bother them, instead choosing to catch up on news and social media.<p>

"I swear that sometimes despite everything I turned out halfway normal." Skye closed her laptop and moved to the floor to sit beside the guys. "I just read the craziest thing known to society."

Ward put aside the pistols he was counting and turned his body slightly to her. "That might be an exaggeration considering everything we've both been though in the past year. Hunter's ex-wife included."

"I told you she was a demonic hell-beast but everyone swore she was perfectly normal. Well I was right, she was actually SHIELD-turned-HYDRA pretending to be SHIELD after pretending to be HYDRA. Her actions caused Simmons to be brainwashed and end up not knowing who the hell she is, well beyond her time at the SHIELD Academy."

Skye rolled her eyes, anytime Hunter started on about his ex-wife they were all reminded that because of Morse, Simmons was lost in the past. She didn't remember anything after graduating the Academy because of the brainwashing. While it could have been worse because they'd gotten there before the real stuff began, the damage was still done.

"Okay, well this ex-foster sister of mine was married to this hot marine." Her eyes turned to Ward, "don't worry, he has nothing on you." Looking back at Hunter, she shrugged. "Anyways, she leaves the marine for a platoon buddy of his about three years ago. Sounds normal till you find out that she went back to the ex-husband because she felt like she couldn't live without them both. They're in a committed relationship, the three of them and she just found out she's pregnant with twins, not knowing who the father is or if it's both."

Hunter merely looked at Ward, "I've heard crazier."

"I don't have experience with any of it but I'm sure there is crazier."

Skye merely smirked, "like the fact you occasionally work up the guts to make out with a girl who is partially alien if not fully?"

"I'm not touching that." Ward stated before going back to the pistols laid out before him.

She looked over at Hunter, "excuse the next few moments."

Hunter threw up his hands, "I've seen and heard everything, nothing is going to surprise me. Besides, after the whole hell-beast relationship, anything relatively normal is a welcome."

Skye leaned over and looped her arms around Ward's neck, kissing his cheek. "So it doesn't bother you that I'm not human?"

Turning his head to look at her, Ward let himself put the pistols down and snaked an arm around her waist. Leaning his forehead against hers, Ward spoke softly. "You're Skye, that's all that matters to me. What you are doesn't matter because your heart and soul are what make you who you are."

"For someone without any real relationship experience," Hunter shook his head. "You sure know the right thing to say. Mate, I'd swing for your team if you talked to me like that."

Skye turned her head to glare at Hunter, "watch it."

"No one is trying to take your boyfriend Love, no one sane would even try." He threw up his hands and picked up one of the tablets nearby to look at it.

* * *

><p>"Ward, Skye!" Coulson's voice echoed in the large hanger, both moved apart at lightning speed before coming to attention facing the man with arms behind their backs. "What do you have to say for what I just witnessed?"<p>

Skye noticed Ward's brother a few feet behind Coulson, looking as if he'd smirk at the idea of the Ward getting a degrading berating. "Sorry AC. I know you said to keep the PDA behind closed doors but resisting Grant when he gets mushy is impossible."

"I second that." Hunter stood and smirked, "makes Shakespeare look like an amateur."

Both turned to look at Hunter, looks of 'what the hell' written all over their face. "Hunter, shut up."

"Just calling like I see it." He smirked at her, "he's handsome, a gentleman and can speak poetic lines like he draws a gun, smoothly." Hunter nudged her as he passed, "I think you should keep him."

"Are you sure you don't swing for the other team?" Skye raised her eyebrow, "I hear Baker in medical is looking for a new boyfriend."

The man nodded, "right, well I'll just get back to sorting all this." He turned back to the tactical packages to start cataloging again.

Ward merely met Coulson's eyes. "It won't happen again sir."

"I'll try to control myself." Skye smirked, "you have to admit, he's hard to resist with the whole bad boy, hot specialist look he has going."

Coulson just stared at her before speaking. "Get to work both of you or you'll be scrubbing toilets for the next week."

* * *

><p>Grant Ward turned from where he stood in front of the window of the small set of quarters he'd been given when the door opened. He found Skye in the doorway and she closed the door behind her, moving over to him as he leaned against the wall.<p>

"Are you okay?"

"Trying to remind myself when he's gone tomorrow I'll be moved back down to the cell." He moved to sit on the bed and Skye moved to sit beside him. "As strange as it sounds I actually like my cell."

Skye smiled, "because it's yours?"

"That and there are no outside threats." He looked down at his hands, "he'll make his move when he thinks everyone is asleep. He wouldn't dare do anything when everyone else is around, one of the reasons he hasn't even acknowledged me."

Standing, the hacker pulled her shirt from over her head to reveal a tank top. Throwing the shirt on the ground, she straddled his lap wearing the tank top and yoga pants. Ward's eyes narrowed in confusion as he watched her, wondering what she was doing. Wrapping her arms around his neck she smiled. "He isn't going to touch you because I placed an ICER under your pillow. If that isn't enough, I'll kick his ass if he even attempts anything."

"Skye…"

"Shh," she kissed him softly before allowing her body to sway to the side, gravity pulling her down and her arms pulling him with her. Ward adjusted his legs so he stretched out, Skye burrowing into his chest as he did so. "Sleep, I'm right here."

He reached around her and pulled at the bed sheets, Skye lifted her body as he pulled them down underneath their bodies. Once at a place where he could pull them over their bodies, he did so and made sure that a majority of the sheets and comforter were covering Skye. Gently he used a finger brush the long strands from her face until only her bangs lay against her skin.

"Good night _mia bella_." Ward kissed her forehead and allowed his hand to run through her silky locks as she rested her cheek against his chest.

"_Mia bella_," he felt her smile as she spoke in a low whisper. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Ward just held her as he kissed her head gently. "Most beautiful woman in the universe, if my opinion matters at all."

"It does, to me."

* * *

><p>Like clockwork, when everyone else had fall asleep and the moon was high in the sky it happened. Ward's eyes snapped open when the sound of his door opening resonated softly through the room. His arm around Skye deepened as his free hand searched for the ICER under the pillow. Sure enough he found it and everything in him flared, his only desire to protect the woman in his arms. She was the only thing that mattered to him in the world as her safety came first above everything else.<p>

It didn't take but seconds to remember that after a trip to the bathroom, Skye had crawled over him to sleep between him and the wall. She'd mumbled about it being 'toastier between him and the wall' before slipping back into her dreams. It meant that his brother wouldn't realize Skye was there until up close because besides him, Skye was tiny. She definitely felt that way in his arms, tiny and vulnerable despite being the capable agent she was.

"Get up you lazy piece of shit." As if on cue the insults started and Ward sat up quickly, the ICER in hand pointed at his brother.

It didn't take a genius for Ward to see his brother was unprepared for Skye, his eyes shifting to the sleeping agent as she lay curled up on her side. A familiar feeling filled the ex-specialist's chest: protectiveness. That's all he wanted, her safe from harm's way and out of danger. If that was so than anyone could kill him and he'd be able to accept his fate.

Christian chuckled darkly, "the computer specialist, the only one you could get your hands on because no one else would want a traitor."

Ward stood and turned the safety off to the weapon in his hand. "Get out."

"What are you going to do? You really think you can shoot me and get away with it? You're a piece of shit and I'm a senator, you'll be dead because you're nothing. They need their precious political ties more than they need your skills, whatever they are."

"I said get out."

Christian moved closer, "I'm not afraid of you but you're afraid of me. Still the scared little boy who let his brother die."

* * *

><p>"Grant?" Skye's voice drew part of Ward's attention away but he didn't look away from his brother. She sat up and pushed back her hair before pausing, seeing the stand-off. "Get the hell out!"<p>

The older of the two brothers smirked, "I'm just here to see my brother Sweetheart, brothers trading secrets." He looked at her, "why don't you head back to your room so we can talk."

Skye moved from the bed and to Ward, who put his arm back to grab her own. She paused as she stood behind him realizing he didn't want her exposed. She could handle herself, they both knew it but it was his fight not hers. "Like I'm leaving Grant with his psychopathic brother, I know what you did to him and if this wasn't his fight I'd kick your ass back to your home and put you down the damn well myself."

"I doubt you could do that Sweetheart, a little thing like you who spends all her days with computers. I told Grant the truth you haven't had the heart to tell him, that you're only with him because no one else wants a traitor. I bet you don't either but you just pity him."

Skye touched Ward's back, "you know that isn't true."

"I know."

* * *

><p>When he turned to her with softened eyes, the bastard struck and knocked the weapon out of Ward's hold. As the ex-specialist turned to defend himself, Skye moved around him and threw her ankle around Christian's. The man went down to the ground and she flipped him over, arm around his throat as she grabbed the ICER and held it to his head.<p>

"If you every lay a hand on him again or threaten him, you'll know what being stuck in a dark hole feels like."

"You'd defend a traitor…"

Skye turned him and shoved him down, ICER on his forehead. "I'll defend a man who is an important part of my life. I'll defend him from the man who destroyed him, while Garrett did a lot of damage, it was you who started it all. I'm not just a computer specialist, I'm a trained agent who won't blink twice about putting one in your head."

Standing she backed up and he stood up, looking at her. "You don't know who you're messing with missy."

"Neither do you." She smirked, "but I assure you that you'll find out soon enough. Now get out of our room before I shoot you in the ass and throw you in a dark hole."

* * *

><p>The door slammed shut behind him and Skye turned to see Ward looking at her, she moved over to him and he took her in his arms. "Are you okay?"<p>

"I'm fine," she looked up at him. "Are you okay?"

He gave a simple nod and pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair. "I will be. The fact you're safe is enough right now." Pulling back he brushed her locks from her face, "thank you for not letting me go down that path."

"I promised I won't allow it." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Besides, I'm the only one allowed to torture you."

"Torture? _Mia bella_ I don't think you could go a day without destroying me in some way."

Skye couldn't help but laugh as she crawled back into bed, Ward followed and pulled her to his chest. Burying herself in his chest she closed her eyes to his steady heartbeat, noticing how for the first time she was at peace despite everything around her.

* * *

><p>AN: Made it super long because I have been away for a while. I am wondering if you guys want me to continue because now it's no longer a possible future but an AU. Let me know.

Next...the outcome of the whole situation.

Please read and review


	23. A Cold Restart

Matter of Importance

Spoilers: Season 2 promo

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Marvel owns it all!

* * *

><p>The sound of yelling made Skye stop outside of Coulson's office, the voice was that of Christian Ward. He was obviously pissed off about what had happened during the night and was probably demanding the young hacker's head. She'd be damned though if he touched Ward again, she'd sacrifice everything to stop the abuse. Ward was occupied by Trip and Hunter in the gym, the three of them taking turns sparing each other to prove who the alpha male was.<p>

With a single knock she entered the room, finding the senator with May and Coulson both. He turned suddenly at seeing her and shook his head. "I want her thrown into a cell immediately."

"Skye can you explain why you attacked the senator unprovoked when he accidently entered the wrong room during the night?"

Skye looked straight at Coulson, "he knew exactly what he was doing and where he was. Due to missing tech," she tapped her heart rate monitor discreetly, "I stayed with Grant last night." Coulson gave a slight nod in understanding. "He came in and attempted to harm him so I put a stop to it quickly. Senator Ward just can't handle that a girl came between him and his target."

"Obviously you're lying to save your own skin." He turned to Coulson, "Director I assure you that she attacked me. I don't know why, possibly because she believes my brother's lies but either way it's unacceptable."

"I agree it's unacceptable…"

"What!" Skye practically shouted as May took a few steps forward in concern. "Coulson how can you…" He put a hand up to stop her before turning to the senator.

"It's unacceptable that you'd slip away from your detail, not inform any of us and visit a man who could potentially harm you." The senator practically smiled, "Skye apologize to Senator Ward for your actions so we don't have to take any further disciplinary actions."

The young agent stood silent for a second before walking over to the man, he practically smirked at her in waiting. "I'm sorry…that Grant has a psychopathic manipulative asshole for a brother."

With that she left the room and Coulson shared a look with May before looking at the senator. "I think for everyone's satisfaction it's best you depart Senator."

"I think that's best."

* * *

><p>In the hanger bay, Coulson stood with his team and May as the senator got into his vehicle. Coulson nodded to the man, "thank you for your help."<p>

"There is no help." The senator's face was stern and he looked past Coulson at Skye and Ward beside May. "I would prepare to surrender to the government eventually because I won't be helping you resume relations with them. Obviously you run a very rouge and undisciplined and one could perhaps say, violent organization." The man smirked before getting into his vehicle.

After he and his escort was gone, Coulson turned to the team and looked at them. "Nomad Procedure immediately."

"Location?" May asked while everyone looked confused.

Coulson gave a quick look at Ward before speaking, "Polaris."

"Coulson I'm sorry…" Skye started to speak but Coulson's hand on her arm stopped her.

"You were right, this is the price for not listening to my team. Get packed," he looked up at everyone, "all of you. We're moving bases immediately because within the next 24 hours he'll be back with the government and we need to be gone."

Everyone started out in order to start the packing and dismantling the organization's home base. Ward stood silently waiting even though Skye had left, he looked between the two. "If you think I need…"

"I told everyone to get packed." Coulson stared at the former specialist, "why are you still here?"

"I'm not part of your team sir, I'm still a prisoner so if you think I need to remain…"

May seemed to almost roll her eyes, "he said get packed so get packed, afterwards help Hunter and Mac with the transport of weapons onto the Bus. We need this base dismantled in under 12 hours and standing here talking about your status isn't going to help us."

* * *

><p>A fury seemed to take over everyone on the base, the central team was left to dismantle the base while Coulson sent the free agents heading towards the new base with instructions to all go different routes. Some would be taking supplies and others would be transporting prisoners to Talbot, who seemed not to be surprised with the situation's results.<p>

Time seemed to fly by as Mac and Ward worked on recreating the lab on the Bus. Ward seemed to be as helpful as possible, working to make sure that the armory was up and everything was stored in cargo securely. Midway through the reconstruction, Skye found Coulson watching Ward helping and stood beside him.

"He's devoted to helping us." Skye looked up at her mentor and he folded his arms.

"Can we trust him?"

Skye smiled, "trust me to trust him, he won't betray me. All the computers are wiped and it's impossible to recover even a nanobit of data."

"Good." Coulson looked down at her, "everything is almost done, we leave in two hours."

* * *

><p>Two hours later the base was burning in ashes as the plane was in the air headed north. The guys and Skye sat around the table playing poker, Fitz losing poorly as he always did. Ward watched as Skye beat Hunter badly.<p>

"Oh yeah, told you I'd wipe you clean." She leaned in, "pay up."

Hunter looked over at Ward, "get ahold of the missus why don't you."

He threw up his hands, "I have no control over Skye."

"Uh huh, you just don't want to be sleeping on the metaphorical couch, that's what."

Mac chuckled and bumped Skye's arm, "doesn't have any money it seems."

"I'm figuring that out."

"Meeting now." May walked through the living area towards the stairs that lead to Coulson's office.

* * *

><p>Everyone stood in the fractured and destroyed command area, May looked at them as Coulson joined them all. He nodded to May and she brought up a security program, a blueprint of a facility lay on the screen.<p>

"Koenig is meeting us there and before you ask Skye," he saw her about ready to pounce, "yes another brother, Sam."

"I swear they have to be clones or something."

May turned her attention to the table, "you all will be interrogated as is par for the course, Coulson and I as well because of the doppelgänger experience months ago. From there security badges but for now, you'll enter your preliminary information. Name, retinal and hand scan while everything else can wait. Polaris is new, modern and apparently just finished construction just two months before SHIELD fell so everything is biometric."

One by one they entered their information till May and Coulson stood starring at Ward. He looked at them confused before Coulson spoke. "Consider yourself a probationary agent, enter your information in please Agent Ward."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" He looked at them as he shrugged, "just a week ago I was monitored 24/7, I'm still monitored yet you want me to be back on your team."

"We watched the video feed, you chose protection over murder and while that's not enough to earn your freedom it allows some trust. We are at war with your brother when we should have trusted you and Skye. I think it's time we try trusting instead of betraying, don't you?"

Ward moved to the table and paused before holding up his wrist to show the bracelet that had been put back on his wrist. "It'll shut off the table."

"That mode was deactivated before I came down."

* * *

><p>They arrived at Polaris hours later, apparently it was nestled into the interior of Alaska. Debarking the plane they found Sam Koenig waiting, looking as happy as his brothers. Ward took a step back and Skye touched his wrist, slipping her gloved hand into his as the man put out his arms.<p>

"Welcome to Polaris."

Skye leaned into Ward, "that never gets uncreepy."

"If you'll follow me we'll get you your badges, can't be too careful with HYDRA and all."

"Right." Coulson looked up at the Bus, "anyway we can get this out of sight?"

"Of course, of course." Koenig touched something on his wrist and instantly they began moving downwards, as if on a platform. Everyone looked up as a door shut above their heads but the huge platform continued to move. "There, no way to detect where we are."

* * *

><p>Interrogations were quick and while Sam Koenig looked at Ward warily, everyone vouching for him. Skye stayed close to Ward, on guard like a viper ready to strike at any moment if there came a threat to him. It didn't take a blind man to see Skye would defend the man if someone dared to touch him.<p>

"Living quarters are on the second floor, main floor is central for your base." Koenig spoke as he showed them around, "offices and labs on the third floor."

"Don't have a gym by chance do you?" Trip was the one to speak up.

Koenig turned and smiled, "of course and a swimming pool, warmed of course. They are on the fourth floor." He put up a finger, "oh and the floors go in reverse, we are on the main floor and under us is the second floor."

"Prisoner holding is where exactly?" Coulson looked at the man, "our former prisoners were handed over to an ally of ours but if we have any in the future, where is holding exactly?"

"Fourth floor, hallway to the left while the gym and pool are to the right."

Coulson turned to the team, "go explore, find rooms and report to the kitchen around 1700, we'll talk over dinner." He looked between them all, "we'll rotate cooking until our staff gets here."

* * *

><p>Making their way downstairs, yells of 'mine' were heard as everyone found a room. There were dozens, the base was big enough to be a miniature HUB of sorts. Skye allowed herself to fall onto the new bed, softer than her last and doubled in size. Sitting up she looked around to see the room held just a bed, dresser and nightstand with a desk to the size. Getting up she went to a door across the room to find a bathroom, it obviously was shared due to the door attached to the other side.<p>

"Who is sharing my bathroom with me?" She opened the door to find Ward sitting on the edge of his bed, the room identical to hers. "Hey. So I guess we're sharing a bathroom, just keep the seat down and we'll be good."

Ward looked up at her as he stood, "feels like my cell, no windows this time."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" She moved to him and he gently accepted her embrace, burying his face in her hair.

"Good, feels safer." He pulled back after inhaling her scent, looking down into her eyes. "Knowing I can get to you helps too."

A smile graced her face, "I might sneak in to cuddle with you one night, so keep an eye out.

"You're welcome any time." Leaning down he met her lips, gently increasing the pressure of the kiss as he fingers curled into her hair. Pulling back he kissed her nose, smiling as she smiled. "I'm going to be better _mia bella_, I'm going to earn trust back and help this team."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so new base and all, but the journey continues. Has Skye's father been captured or was he captured and he escaped? Where is Ian Quinn? We know Simmons is alive had has been partially brainwashed but where is she? **These questions will be answered in the following chapters as we start to see them build up.**

Next...a three month jump into the future.

Please read and review...


	24. Into the Wild

Matter of Importance

Spoilers: Season 2 promo

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Marvel owns it all!

* * *

><p>A lazy morning between missions and training was abnormal for anyone on the central team. They were few and far between since Senator Ward started assisting HYDRA's efforts to eliminate SHIELD. Even Talbot was taken aback by the man's sudden move and began aligning his forces with Coulson. Of course a normal morning was early rising for training or missions so when the alarm on her heart monitor went off at 0800 instead of 0530, Skye found herself smiling.<p>

Going to the bathroom, she ignored the running of the shower and quickly did her business before standing in front of the mirror to brush her teeth. Wiping away the steam from the mirror with her hand, she grabbed her toothbrush as the curtain to the shower was pushed aside. She met the eyes of her suitemate/boyfriend, he stepped out of the stall with a towel around his waist.

"You finally wake up?"

Turning with her toothbrush in hand as he grabbed a comb from the shelf near the sink and began combing his hair, she smiled. "Yep. May put my alarm on 'lazy' mode, meaning I wake up at eight instead of five-thirty. Did you just finish working out?"

"Hunter bet me he could take me down in under ten minutes." He shrugged as she turned back around, moving the hair from her neck to kiss the soft skin. Meeting her eyes in the mirror he smiled. "Hurry up and I'll take you to breakfast."

"Hmm…" the sound was all he got as she had a toothbrush in her mouth. He was gone into his room before she could answer.

* * *

><p>The table the team sat at was off to the side of the room, big enough for them all and definitely the size necessary to fit them all at one time. Skye smirked as she watched Ward and Hunter argue about their sparring session a few hours before, Hunter calling Ward on several moves that weren't routine. It was like a tennis match between the two, everyone waiting to see what the other would say or do.<p>

"Dude just give up." Trip shook his head and Hunter looked at Ward with a smirk.

"See even he agrees."

Skye chuckled, "he meant you Hunter."

May was soon hovering over them and they all looked up to see a familiar person standing beside her. Jemma Simmons looked like she always did, oxford shirt and slacks with a vest over the shirt. "Simmons has decided to join us again."

"Do you remember us?" Skye stood in front of her friend, hope in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, no. Agent May was kind enough to explain everything that has happened and why I don't remember." Simmons smiled, "maybe in time we can be friends like she says we were, you're Skye right?"

Skye nodded and hugged her friend, "we'll be friends again in no time." Pulling back she smiled, "come on, sit down and get to know everyone while I get you some food."

* * *

><p>When Skye returned she found Simmons talking with Fitz and Mac, no doubt about something technical that Fitz was working on with the mechanic. Ward and Hunter were having one of their weird staring contests again. The two had an epic bromance going to the point it got weird sometimes, even for her and she thrived in weirdness.<p>

"Here you go." Skye put a plate of pancakes and eggs in front of Simmons with a cup of tea.

"Thank you, you're so thoughtful." Simmons smiled at her and then narrowed her eyes in confusion at the two men just starring at each other. "Are they alright?"

Trip practically roared in laughter, "them two, alright? Apart they make us worry but together, we pray nothing happens."

Simmons nodded, "I see, well hopefully their relationship doesn't affect the work."

"Relationship?" Mac seemed confused, "wait you think they're together?"

"Am I wrong to think so?"

"Hah, you blinked!" Hunter leaned back and smirked, "best we didn't bet on that or you'd be paying me back what you took from me this morning."

"I warned you not to bet me in a fight." Ward took a sip of his coffee before standing. "I have to help Byers with the new armory, apparently Darnell decided to mislabel everything and they grabbed the wrong weapons last mission."

Skye smiled at him, "you do remember what you'll be busy with this afternoon right?"

"I made a promise and I plan to keep it." He looked down at the computer that sat in front of her. "I'm not a computer expert but what does last week's episode of Reigning Towers have to do with the coding that Coulson wants you to get done today?"

She closed the laptop and looked up at him with a smile. "Don't tell me you watched it already." She saw his face, "no don't tell me what happens, I can't handle knowing that if Cora dies from Lord Cole's attack, that Mitchell will have a severe breakdown."

"What?" Hunter looked between them, "wait, are you two talking about that new science fiction show that started last month about the dragons and magical twins."

"Never pictured you as the type Ward." Fitz piped up and the man rolled his eyes.

"Skye begged me to watch it with her and it's not that bad."

Hunter snorted as he took a sip of his tea. "In other words mate, he didn't want to risk saying no to the missus and being booted to the metaphorical doghouse." He shook his head and looked at Ward. "You are a sorry sap that is wrapped around her finger."

Ward merely shrugged before walking off, Hunter dodging Skye's biscuit as she threw it at him. "You're pathetic!"

"Call them as I see 'em luv and he is wrapped around your finger." Hunter looked to the men beside him, "am I not correct?"

A chorus of 'yeah' and 'sorry Skye' was heard before Simmons made a comment. "Oh I get it. They are together while Agent Hunter and Agent Ward have a bromance going on."

"A bromance that is bordering on epically weird proportions." Skye rolled her eyes, "I should know since I thrive in weirdness but this is a whole new level of weird."

* * *

><p>When Skye had stated she had to get out of the base, Coulson put his foot down that she wasn't going alone. So as always, Ward found himself walking behind or beside the computer specialist as they made their way down one of the hills to one of Skye's favorite spots in a small meadow. The summer took away snow and replaced it with beautiful landscapes that Skye insisted on escaping to once a week.<p>

Pausing, the woman in front of him took her water bottle out of her pack. "I never have thanked you for putting up with the need to escape every week."

"You never need to thank me _mia bella_." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know what walls can do to you, making the need for fresh air necessary."

"So, what's in the bag?" She motioned to the pack he had on his back, it wasn't normal that he carried one so he had been waiting for her to question it.

Smiling he started walking, "you'll see, come on."

Making it to the meadow right before sunset, Skye looked around. "We can't stay long, the trek took longer than expected." She sighed, "we should have come this morning instead of the afternoon."

Ward put the pack down on the ground and started digging through it, throwing materials onto the ground. Skye bent down to pick them up and found thermal blankets as well as two thermal ground pads. Finally Ward withdrew something from the bottom of the bag and set it on the ground. "Insta-Tent." He looked up from where he knelt on the ground, "May handed it to me as we were leaving, stating to not come back till noon tomorrow."

"Well that's unexpected. Let's get started setting up camp."

While Ward set up the tent, Skye made the march about a quarter mile to get wood for a fire. She arrived back to see the tent set up and Ward digging a hole in the ground so they could burn a fire without causing it to erupt into a blaze. She put the wood in the hole and watched as he lit it with a few matches.

"Nice surprise?" He looked over at her and Skye nodded, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Better than just a hiking trip."

* * *

><p>Night seemed to settle in, sandwiches in the pack was dinner as they sat by the fire talking. Ward seemed to magically produce a bag of marshmallows out of nowhere when Skye least expected it. Stories were exchanged over roasting marshmallows and laughter seemed to fill in where talking stopped.<p>

"And then Trip just out of nowhere, bam right into the glass wall." Skye watched Ward chuckle. "Apparently it works, the glass force field that Mac and Fitz created. After the laser one in your cell I don't know why they went on to make a glass one but if it works who cares."

Ward looked at his watch, "we should both get some rest if we're going to be up early enough for sunrise."

"Yeah, I saw the sunset so I want to see the sunrise." Skye stood and looked down at the fire, "do you know how to put that out?"

"I survived in the woods for years, starting and putting out fires is not all that new to me." He stood and started gathering the dirt he'd dug out, throwing it on the fire as Skye crawled into the tent and started shuffling things around. After the fire was out and he waited a few moments to be sure, he crawled into the tent to find Skye had layered the ground pads and blankets, in between them with her head on her arm. "I had arranged it already."

She just smiled from where she laid, "scared to cuddle with me, keep me warm from the cold?"

"It's not that cold _mia bella_." He slipped off his shoes and placed them beside hers, climbing in between the ground pads and blankets to lay beside her. "As for being scared of cuddling with you, I'll never grow tired of it."

Skye turned over onto her other side after he'd pulled her to him. Her back lay against his front, an arm around over his as he held her. She closed her eyes to the sensation of his hand on her bare skin at her waist and his breath on her neck. "Me neither." She whispered into the night.

* * *

><p>Ward woke to the first sensation of light outside and he knew it wouldn't be long before the sun rose. Opening his eyes he found Skye facing him, her head on her arm and her hair all over the place but it was a sight he often found himself immersed in because it was beautiful.<p>

Gently he ran a finger down her cheek, watching as she scrunched her nose at the odd sensation before groaning. "No training, more sleep."

"No training today _mia bella_. The sun is going to rise in a few minutes though and we could miss it if sleep is more important."

Groggy she sat up and pushed her hair back as she opened her eyes, "sun rise than more sleep."

"Whatever you want." He meant that statement, he'd do whatever she wanted despite him still be tagged by the bracelet and every moved tracked.

They crawled out of the tent and sat on the ground, Skye buried herself in his lap and pressed as close as she could to him. Ward wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head as the sun began to peek above the horizon. "In September we need to come out again, to see the Northern Lights."

"We can do that." He rubbed her arm and kissed her temple. "We can do whatever you want."

She gave a small snort, "only with Coulson's permission of course."

"Let's not worry about that now."

Snuggling deeper into Ward, she nodded. "Sounds like a plan. It's beautiful, much better than the sunset."

"Second most beautiful sight." He whispered into her hair, "after you."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so Simmons is back and we had a sort-of date between Ward and Skye.

Next...not sure yet.

Please read and review...


	25. Epilogue: When Hope is Lost

Matter of Importance

Spoilers: Season 2 promo

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Marvel owns it all!

* * *

><p>Skye found herself watching intently as she stood between Ward and Coulson in the Command Center. She found it hard to believe that madness was the reason for HYDRA's fall, the various images playing on screen were multiple teams checking multiple locations at once. Two years after their move to Polaris, two years of fighting HYDRA and the insanity of one man and his few helpers bring it down when teams couldn't.<p>

_"Sir…"_ one of the agents zeroed in on a body lying on a table. _"Confirmation on Whitehall sir, he's dead and Oda is stating that based on the blood and body position, it was a vivisection."_

"Have you located the subject?" Coulson spoke firmly and Ward placed a hand on Skye's back as she took a step closer to him.

There was shuffling before someone spoke, _"yes sir, he's been tranquilized and detained."_

"Report back to base after final sweep." Coulson shut off the comm unit and continued to look at the images playing across the screen. "We knocked down a majority of the organization, enough that SHIELD can rebuild without having to fight two fronts."

"I'm going to go lay down." Skye turned away from the two and headed out of the Command Center. She paused in the doorway, "inform me when his transport arrives."

Ward looked at Coulson, "she didn't need to see the destruction he left behind. Not right now, not in her condition."

"This isn't something you can shield her from." Coulson turned to leave, "she'll have to come to terms with it eventually."

"I agree but you know what Simmons said, anything stressful should be avoided at all costs." Ward shook his head as he moved to leave, "I'll get Hunter and we'll start overseeing the upgrades of the holding cell with Fitz."

* * *

><p>The sound of the door opening and closing woke Skye, she opened her eyes to see Ward in the corner of the room starring down at the piece of furniture that sat there. Smiling she watched as she ran his hand along the espresso colored wood.<p>

"Another month and you won't have to stare at it any longer." He turned at her voice and she smiled at him. "I'm okay, I was upset but I'm fine."

Ward moved over to the bed and sat down beside her, resting his hand on her stomach. "He shouldn't have had you in there, not right now. Simmons said that any stress could be harmful to the baby." He stilled his hand as he felt a kick under it, a smile escaping. "No matter how much I know one time is all it takes to create a baby, I'm still amazed our mistake created something beautiful."

That gained a snort, "yeah, we're never allowed to get drunk at the same time again." She smiled and let her hand fall to where his laid. "We're going to be fine Grant, all three of us."

"I will protect this baby with my life." He smiled at her, "you two are all I have left in this world and I will protect you until I can't anymore."

* * *

><p>It was into the early morning when the beeping of Skye's phone woke her, she grabbed it as she sat up slowly. Her hand going to her enlarged belly as she read the message from May that sat on the screen. Soft breathing on her neck made her smile slightly, turning her head to see Ward out of the corner of her eye looking down at the message as well.<p>

"You don't have to go."

"Yeah I do." Skye put the phone on the nightstand as she turned on the light. "Last time I saw him and his companions were when they tried to kidnap me a long time ago. It's time to face reality." Sighing, she pushed off the bed and stood, "you're coming with me right?"

Ward merely looked at her as if she had two heads, "you're not going unless I'm there."

"Okay Agent Ward." She smiled at him, "do me a favor and don't kill anyone, you've done good so far with only killing when absolutely necessary."

Moving around the bed to her, he gently cupped her face. "I'm trying to be better, you've helped me with that _mia bella_ and I am trying my hardest to keep my hands clean so when I hold our child it's with stain-free hands. The innocence this child holds is something they deserve for as long as they can have it, starting with us."

* * *

><p>The cargo bay was large and Skye stood between Ward and May, Coulson stood in front of them as they all waited for Skye's father to be escorted off the plane with Raina and Ian Quinn, both of who had developed a taste for following the madman. The quinjet's ramp lowered and several agents walked Raina and Quinn off, both stopped by the agents holding them as they reached Coulson.<p>

"You'll be placed in a holding cell, solitary confinement with only three meals a day as your only source of human contact until interrogation. Once SHIELD has gained everything we can from you, you'll be given to the UN."

Raina looked past him at Skye, her eyes falling to the agent's enlarged stomach. Skye put her arms around her belly and gave a glare as agents escorted the woman away. Ward put a hand on her back and she nodded, confirmation she was okay.

It didn't take long before four agents walked a man in a suit out, disheveled and looking as if he hadn't cared about his appearance in a while. They stopped him in front of Coulson, who merely looked at the man as he stared at the ground.

"You surrendered I understand, why?"

"I have nothing left," he looked up at Coulson but his eyes went past the director to Skye. "Luna?"

Skye took a few steps forward till she stood side by side with Coulson. "I hope you're prepared to pay for what you've done. While Whitehall was a monster, some of his men and women were innocent and they didn't deserve to be slaughtered."

The man's eyes narrowed, "after what they did to your mother it was what they deserved."

"It wasn't your place to delivery justice."

His eyes floated down to her belly and she instinctively placed a hand on it as if to protect her child. "What have they done to you? What human has dared to force himself on you?" He tried to take a step towards her till two agents yanked him back. "They'll pay for what they've done."

"You're a monster, a murderer, a trail of death wherever you go." Skye stared him down, "and I won't let you touch my child. You'll pay for your crimes how I see fit and I promise one mercy because you are my father, you'll be reunited with my mother sooner than you'd like."

"Luna…"

"My name is Skye!" She was harsh in her objection, "take him away, holding cell F."

They started dragging him away and he turned to look at her. "They don't know what they've done to you. I lost you but you're alive, that child won't live through birth and you'll experience madness like I did."

As soon as he was gone, Ward was beside Skye and he touched her back. "Skye?"

She shook her head, "he was just saying everything to get under my skin." Looking up at Ward she smiled, "I'm fine."

* * *

><p>Twenty-four hours later she wasn't fine, Skye found herself in the Infirmary with Simmons speaking bluntly that the placenta was starting to rip away from the wall of her uterus, a factor mainly influenced by the scar tissue from all the damage she'd sustained by being shot by Ian Quinn nearly three years before. Ward stood by the bed starring at the scientist as she insisted they operate immediately.<p>

"But I still have five weeks to go." Skye looked up at her friend, "you said delivering earlier than 37 weeks was a bad idea. That's one of the reasons I've been in bed a lot the last trimester, to make sure I have rest and not stressed."

Simmons put her hands up, "I know and normally I would suggest going forward with bed rest and wait to see if everything turns out fine but your uterine muscles are weak. You must remember that I told you from the first day we discovered your pregnancy that it would be high-risk, the damage done from you being shot was much more than we first perceived." Her friend sighed, "to be honest I didn't want to alarm you but I suspected an early birth. You've progressed farther than I thought you would."

Sighing, Skye nodded and looked up at Ward. He took her hand and held it, "Simmons is rarely wrong, if we wait it could hurt the baby more than being born."

"Okay."

The scientist nodded, "I'll start preparations immediately." With that she turned to leave and Skye hoped everything would turn out alright.

"I'll be right here with you." Ward bent down and kissed her head. "We just get to see him or her earlier than we expected."

* * *

><p>Joy was short-lived when Simmons had Ward pushed from the surgical room, yelling for one of the other doctors to help immediately. Watching from the glass window, Ward saw Simmons remove the baby and hand it off before diving back into Skye's surgery. It didn't take long before she was handing something to a nurse and the woman carried it over to the corner, whatever it was it was covered from view.<p>

After what seemed like hours, Ward watched Skye being pushed out of the surgical room into the recovery area. With her was a small incubator, inside a small baby with tubes and wires all over it. Simmons paused and looked at him, removing her surgical cap as she went.

"You have a baby girl." She smiled at him, "we had to intubate her but that was expected. Other than that she's healthy for her gestational age and in a few years she'll be no different than any other little girl."

Ward nodded his head, "thank you." Taking a step closer he looked her in the eye, "what did you remove from Skye, other than our daughter?"

"Ward I think it best you focus on your daughter and Skye."

"What did you remove from her?" He made it clear the subject wasn't going to be dropped.

Simmons looked at him with tears in her eyes, "we had to perform a hysterectomy, there was massive scarring and part of the uterine lining was torn along with massive bleeding. We had no choice, I'm sorry." She gathered herself and spoke again, "I planned on telling you both once she woke up."

"I'm going to go sit with Skye and our daughter."

"I'll be in once she's awake."

Ward left the room and made his way to the recovery room where Skye lay asleep and the incubator sat against the wall. Pulling a chair over, he sat down and looked at his daughter, smiling as he watched the baby try to open her tiny eyes despite having a tube down her through. "Hey there buddy, it's Daddy." He ached to hold his daughter but knew he couldn't. "It's a huge world but Mommy and I are going to protect you. It's going to be the three of us with everyone else as some sort of family." He stood and moved to the small sink, washing his hands and pulled on a pair of gloves that sat in a box nearby. Gently opening one of the ports, he touched his daughter's tiny hand and smiled. "I love you Aurora and I will protect you with my last breath."

* * *

><p>Coulson stared at the man who was Skye's father, he wouldn't talk about anything other than his wife or Skye. If it wasn't for the fact he was in a similar position as Ward had been, Coulson was sure the man would have killed himself.<p>

"I'll ask you again, what information do you have on HYDRA?"

The man merely looked up, looking at Coulson as he did every time a question was asked. Three months they'd been going around and around, silence to questions or rants near insanity. The sound of the door made both men look up the stairs to see Skye walking down and in her arms was her daughter. She paused at the bottom and looked at her father.

"I've come to show you that not all your thoughts about humans are true." Skye looked down at her daughter, gently turning so the baby's face could be seen. "Perfect combination of whatever I am and human, no genetic illness or deformities." Looking up at her father, she saw him looking at the baby in awe. "I hope you got a good look because this is the last time you'll see either of us."

The baby merely looked at the man behind the barrier and smiled, reaching a hand out as if trying to touch him as Skye made her way up the stairs. The door closed and Coulson watched the man fall to his knees, laughing hysterically. "Is something funny?"

"We misunderstood, we left our home for no reason because we feared what could become of our children upon their birth. Yet we left for the exact reason we didn't have to, for if we had not left the beacon would not have been born but we didn't need to leave because she was not to be ours." He laughed, "the universe twists fate in ways we cannot see."

Coulson took a step towards the barrier, "what is the beacon? Why did you leave your home?"

"Because a prophecy foretold that our blood would become the beacon that lights the burnt out touches in the temples. It would guide the lost, bring hope to the hopeless and she would forever be a light to those lost in darkness." He smiled, "we thought one of our children would be the beacon, my beloved wife had no siblings and neither do I, signaling that the beacon would come from us."

"What prophecy?"

The madman laughed, "oh I will tell you but you will understand why we thought it was Luna when in reality it is her daughter. The seer where we lived came to us upon our marriage and told us..."

* * *

><p><strong>The last of the royal bloodline shall beget a gifted child who will be treasured.<strong>

* * *

><p>Skye rocked her daughter before standing and laying her in her crib. "Sleep well my little light." Ward touched Skye's back and looked down at the baby as Skye leaned against him. "She's everything I never wanted but everything I can't imagine living without now."<p>

"I know the feeling." He smiled and touched his daughter's cheek. "But she's a light we both need in this dark world. It's the reason I named her Aurora, after the Northern Lights."

* * *

><p><strong>She shall live in two worlds, one of birth and one of blood. <strong>

* * *

><p>Four year old Aurora played in the fields of grass as her parents looked on. She laughed as she ran to the tent and ducked inside, the family dog sniffing around the edge before moving inside. Giggles could be heard as the girl was assaulted by a wet nose.<p>

After a while she emerged and sat in her mother's lap. Skye kissed her head, "you having fun Little Light?"

"Yeah." She smiled and then her expression turned inquisitive. "Mommy, will I do anything cool or will I be normal? You know, because I'm half-alien like you."

"Well I don't do anything cool but maybe one day." Skye smiled at her, "who knows, you might be boring like Daddy."

Ward gave a chuckle as Aurora spoke with conviction. "Daddy's not boring, he's the best Daddy ever."

* * *

><p><strong>Forever facing prejudice for what sets her apart. <strong>

* * *

><p>The sound of crying made Skye and Ward look up from where they sat in the common room of the base. They found Aurora running to them and she hugged her father, not letting go till he pulled back from her with concern on his face.<p>

"What's wrong Aurora?"

"Agent Cruise said I was an alien half-breed who didn't deserve to live. He said you only pretend to love me." With tears in her eyes she looked at her at her father, "that's not true is it Daddy?"

He shook his head and smiled at her, "no Sweetheart it's not. I love you more than anything else in the world, Mommy comes in second."

"I'm going to go talk to Cruise." Skye stood and kissed her daughter's head before leaving the room. "Ignore any screaming."

* * *

><p><strong>But in a moment of no hope, when all lay in despair and darkness, she will rise. <strong>

* * *

><p>The last of HYDRA, even after ten years, decided to try to destroy SHIELD despite it's growth. They attacked the new youth academy, children lay dead and others watching as their parents and instructors fought off men who sought to harm them.<p>

SHIELD agents fell left and right, the idea that HYDRA could win a very big possibility. Crying and screams lay among the gunfire till softly it began to die away.

Ward looked up from where he stood, bloody and bruised with several HYDRA agents on the ground. Everyone seemed to be dropping their weapons, on both sides as if giving up for some reasons unknown. Looking over he saw his wife laying an agent, the man clutching his side in pain from what Skye had done, she paused and looked towards where everyone else was. Joining her they were met with a sight of surprise.

Their daughter, still in her school uniform and black hair hanging behind her, stood in the middle of the group. She held out her hand as if to urge everyone to come to her, her brown eyes lit with so much hope they couldn't understand where she got it because of what was going on.

"Go home, go in peace and without war. Go to your families, abandon those who control you and live free." She spoke, her voice soft and so child-like but beautiful. "Go now."

HYDRA agents started to depart, picking up their dead and just walking out as if nothing else mattered but to leave as commanded. They were gone within the hour and both Skye and Ward sat beside their daughter as she told them what she felt among the fighting.

"I just sensed no one had hope and that they were lost." She looked up at her parents. "I had to help them."

* * *

><p><strong>She will be a beacon to the lost, a light in darkness and hope where there is none.<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: The End...

Hope you enjoyed it.

Please read and review...


End file.
